A PrePlum Story
by siue060275
Summary: This story fills in the blanks of Joe and Stephanie's childhood left by Janet Evanovich in the novels. I've been true to Janet's story where possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pre-Plum Short Story**

by Anne

Chapter 1:

_Stephanie's POV_

"Sue Ann Grebeck told me in Geometry today that Bucky Seidler's having the biggest graduation party of the year on Saturday night. Everyone's gonna be there. Stephanie, we should go," Mary Lou insisted.

Mary Lou lives two blocks over from me and has been my best friend since birth. There's not much trouble the two of us haven't found in the last 16 years. She's been my partner in crime from the time we were four years old and locked ourselves in the bathroom and played beauty parlor, taking turns cutting each other's hair, to the time when we were ten and we let all the air out of my sister and Maureen Blum's bike tires when they wouldn't let us go to Uncle Mo's candy shop with them, to our more recent offense at sixteen of stealing her mom's cigarettes and smoking them while we walked home from school.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "What does Sue Ann know?"

With a tone of practiced patience, Mary Lou answered, "Sue Ann knows everything about everyone. Nothing gets past her."

"That's true, I guess." You could always count on Sue Ann for the gossip. It wasn't always 100% accurate, but accuracy didn't count for much in high school. Speed, quantity, and outrageousness meant everything.

"Well, what'd'ya say? Let's hit Bucky's Saturday after graduation."

I took a drag from one of Mrs. Molnar's Kool cigarettes and tried to inhale. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I choked out a smoky cough. Mary Lou rolled her eyes at me and snatched the cigarette from my fingers. She took a long pull and inhaled like a pro.

When I recovered, I asked, "Why don't you just go, Mary Lou? I'm sure Bucky'd let you in since you're going steady with Lenny Stankovic." I barely concealed the jealousy in my voice. Not only can Mary Lou smoke better than me, she was the first one of us to go steady, too.

Mary Lou didn't even try to hide her huge goofy grin at the mention of her new boyfriend's name. "No way. I'm not going without you. You're my best friend and I'm not leaving you behind."

"But, I'll never get in. We're only sophomores." Just saying the word left a bad taste in my mouth. Until you were an upperclassman, you were nothing. Freshmen and sophomores were never invited to the cool parties. Senior boys would only pay attention to younger girls just long enough to find out if they'd have sex. If the answer was no, their attention span was dreadfully short. If the answer was yes, their attention span was longer by about 5 minutes, or the time it took them to get off.

Before Mary Lou could answer, we heard the low rumble of a hotrod engine racing down the street behind us. I hitched my backpack higher on my shoulder and turned around to get a look. A red Camaro with black racing stripes and a souped up engine was heading toward us. My heart rate quickened and my palms started sweating when I recognized the car.

"Oh my God, it's Joe Morelli," I gasped. Joe'd been on the fringes of my life over the last ten years, usually just outside of my boundaries, but occasionally wandering inside of them. Each breach left me feeling excited, sort of queasy, a little out of breath, and the teensiest bit scared. As a senior in high school, Joe Morelli had become somewhat of a legend. He was a bad boy that every girl wanted and every mother feared. He left a swath of broken hearts in his wake, seemingly never to notice or care. He'd been known to date Terry Grizolli. Everyone knew she put out. Probably she was the only one with a worse reputation than Morelli.

I picked my fingers through my hair to fluff it up and ran my tongue over my teeth to make sure they were clean. Frantically, I wiped my hands on the front of my new acid washed jeans in case he stopped. Who was I kidding? Why would Joe Morelli, the hottest senior at Trenton High, stop for two dorky sophomores? In any event, I desperately tried to even out my breathing and get a handle on my hormones.

Mary Lou squealed and gawked at Joe and his car as he drove by. When Joe was just about even with us, his cousin Mooch Morelli hung out the passenger window and whistled and yelled at us. Joe honked the horn in three long bursts and sped past, leaving Mary Lou and me behind.

I watched as Joe's Camaro made a screeching turn onto Roosevelt from Hamilton. As the tail lights faded away, I was left with nothing more than the jittery after effects of a close encounter with Joe Morelli. Man, I needed a cigarette.

"Joe Morelli is so fucking hot!" Mary Lou exclaimed.

"Mary Lou! You better not say that too loud. Wouldn't want Lenny to hear you talk like that," I teased. Lenny was the captain of the football team with the muscles and IQ to go with the title. He'd be the type of guy to crack skulls first and ask questions later.

"I know. I know," she nodded. "But, damn!" She shook her head, and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know what I heard about Joe Morelli?"

"From Sue Ann again?" I moaned.

"Yes, from Sue Ann," she mocked me. "She said that she heard he has fast hands and clever fingers. Just imagine what he could do with those fingers!" She laughed, "But, I guess you'd know."

Years ago, I made the mistake of telling Mary Lou about the time Joe taught me to play choo-choo in his father's garage. He was the train, I was the tunnel. At 18 and 16, that might have been a pretty fun game. But at 8 and 6, I was just pissed that he always got to be the train.

Of course, my mother found out about our new game and forbid me to see Joe Morelli ever again. She warned me that those Morelli boys were wild. She said she'd heard stories about what they do to girls when they get them alone. She told me to stay far away from any of them, but especially Joe Morelli. That was a pretty tall order considering he just lives two blocks over from me and we've gone to the same school forever. In spite of, or maybe because of my mother's warnings about Joe, I have viewed him with a mixture of curiosity, lust, and fear ever since.

"Funny Mary Lou," I said dryly.

"Yeah, well that's not the half of it. She also said he's got a tongue like a lizard."

Eeewww. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I'd want to find out. Lizards are gross." I had to agree. "Just don't let him get you alone, or you're sure to find out."

Just thinking about being alone with Joe Morelli spurred a squishy feeling in the pit of my stomach and made my face flush. "Don't worry. Joe Morelli wouldn't waste his time with me. I'm a virgin." I said it more as an explanation than as I proclamation of some great news. Mary Lou knew all the sorted details of my brief romantic resume. I had high hopes of saving myself for marriage, or at least college.

"He specializes in virgins! The brush of his fingertips turns virgins into slobbering mush."

"It doesn't matter. He's lived two blocks over from me since I was born, and I've only been alone with him once."

"Yeah! And see what happened?"

I rolled my eyes at her and continued, "There's no chance I'll be caught alone with him, so let's just drop it. Okay?" The grim reality of my last statement cooled the flush on my cheeks as effectively as pouring ice through my veins.

"Okay, Okay," Mary Lou answered holding her hands up in surrender. She took one last drag from the cigarette and offered the butt to me. I snatched it from her hand and puffed on it one last time before dropping it to the ground and grinding it into the dirt with my shoe. We'd come to a stop just outside of the Tasty Pastry, the best bakery in the Burg and my current employer, where I worked the counter from three to six every afternoon after school.

"I'll call you later, Mare," I tossed over my shoulder as I pulled open the glass door. The sudden rush of air from inside washed over me and filled my nose with the aroma of freshly baked pastries and chocolate. Involuntarily, saliva pooled in my mouth and my eyes drooped closed from the sensory overload. Mary Lou may be going steady, but I get paid to eat sugary confections everyday. She has to baby-sit her bratty little brothers to earn any spending money.

"What about Bucky's party? You never answered me."

In a moment of weakness, I replied, "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

_Joe's POV:_

"You going to Bucky's after graduation?" Mooch yelled above Axl Rose singing "Welcome to the Jungle." Appetite for Destruction was released last fall and was still my favorite tape.

"Yeah, I guess. Terry said she wants to go," I replied without enthusiasm. I was counting down the days until I left for the Navy and broke things off with Terry for good.

"I thought you broke up with her."

I shrugged, "She talked me out of it."

"Talked? Hunh! I bet. More like fucked you out of it."

I grinned, "She can be very persuasive."

"Why do you want to dump her, dude? I heard she tried out for the Dallas Cowgirls. The Dallas fucking Cowgirls, man! Dating a professional cheerleader would be like something right out of Penthouse Forums! Most guys would kill to be fucking Terry Grizolli."

Well, they could have her, I thought. Terry had psycho written all over her. Every time I hooked up with her, she got a little more possessive of me. Don't get me wrong. She was a good time, but I have no interest in _dating_ her. She and her mobster Uncle Vito scare the shit out of me.

I turned the radio up a little louder, dug my cigarettes and Zippo out of my pocket, and lit up. This conversation was giving me a fucking headache. "I'm done with her," was all I said.

Mooch held up his hand for me to high-five him, and I obliged. "Right on, man. Right on," he said, nodding his head in understanding. I supposed this was how my reputation as a heart-breaker was perpetuated. Ah well, it's just easier that way.

"When do you start at the refinery?"

"Monday." All the life drained out of Mooch after uttering that one word.

"That sucks, man. You couldn't take even one week off? I mean, fuck! You're gonna be working everyday for the rest of your life."

"Tell me about it!" The fight in Mooch was returning. "That's what I said to Shirley, but she wouldn't hear it. We're saving up to get married."

Shirley Gallo had been Mooch's girlfriend for most of our senior year. She was cute…and built, but bossy. I couldn't figure out why Mooch put up with her. "Married! Shit, man, I didn't know you were engaged. We should have a party or something," I grinned over at him, knowing full well he wasn't engaged.

"We're not!"

"Then why the fuck are you saving up to get married?" I yelled at him over "Nightrain."

"Hell, I don't know. I love her, I guess."

"Wow! Love! That's some serious shit, man. Congratulations." I'd been with lots of girls in high school, but I knew I didn't love any of them.

"Hey, isn't that Stephanie Plum and Mary Lou Molnar?" Mooch hung out the passenger window to get a better look.

I squinted beneath my Oakley sunglasses and could tell by the way my body reacted that he was right. Stephanie was tall for a girl. I'd put her at 5'6 or 5'7 and about 110 pounds. She was just beginning to fill in and look more like a woman. My eyes followed the outward curve of her shoulders down to the inward curve of her slim waist and over the outward curve of her full hips. Her tight, little ass swayed back and forth as she walked down the street. I could feel the blood draining from my head and moving south with each step she took.

"Yeah, that's Stephanie." The deeper tone of my voice surprised me and I shook my head to try to regain control of my raging hormones.

Stephanie Plum lives two blocks over from me on Roosevelt and has for as long as I can remember. We didn't play together much; that is not after the first time in my father's garage.

One day when I was eight years old, I had been watching her work up the courage to jump off her parents' garage. Me and Mooch and other kids from the neighborhood were playing wiffle ball in the alley behind my parents' house. Every time I'd happen to look toward her house, I'd find her climbing on top of something and jumping off. First, it was the porch steps, and then it was the trash cans, and then it was the porch railing, until she'd finally worked up the courage to climb on top of her parents' garage and jump.

She looked so goofy. She had a blanket tied around her neck so that it flowed down her back. Each time she'd jump, it would float behind her like a cape blowing in the wind. When I saw her scaling the garage, I wandered away from the game over to her yard and asked, "What're you doing?" with all the curiosity of an eight year old.

Without missing a beat, Stephanie answered, "Flying."

Stephanie had drug the trash cans over to the tree next to the garage and stacked them on top of each other at the base of the trunk. She hoisted herself onto the cans and reached for the branches. She climbed into the tree like a monkey and up a few limbs until she was even with the garage. She scooted along the underside of the branch, hanging from her hands and knees and made her way to the garage. At the end of the limb, she righted herself and hopped onto the garage roof. She smiled at me clearly pleased with herself.

I remember telling her not to jump. "You can't fly," I said.

She screwed her face up into a scowl and said, "Can too. Watch me," and she leapt from the garage roof, arms outstretched and toes pointed. For a minute, I wondered if she could fly. Of course, she couldn't and she crashed into some bushes along the side of the garage. Good thing, because she'd probably been hurt otherwise. Her hands and knees were scratched up and her face was beat red, maybe out of embarrassment, but knowing her, probably out of anger. I saw her lip start to quiver and tears pool in her eyes. I hated when girls cried.

I created a diversion to keep her from crying and told her I'd teach her a new game. The mention of a new game dried up her tears quicker than a Band-Aid could have and she asked me to tell her about it.

"It's called choo-choo," I said. I shook my head at the memory. God, I was a rotten kid. I just couldn't help it. This girl wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before. Definitely not like my sisters or her lame friends. She was fun and exciting and adventurous.

"How do you play?" she asked.

"Follow me," I told her and lead her into my father's garage where we both had our first sexual experience. I explained, "I'm the train and you're the tunnel." I grabbed a flash light off my dad's workbench and crawled around her legs and peered up her skirt.

"I wanna be the train," she kept saying. She just didn't get it.

Somehow her mother found out about our game of choo-choo and called my mother and told her about it too. Unfortunately, my father was in the kitchen when the call came in and he demanded to know what it was about. My mother, I could handle. My father, well, that was another story. He took me back into the garage, unbuckled his belt and slid it out from his pants, and wailed on me for a good five minutes. Bare assed! I had whelps and cuts for weeks. He told me to never bother Stephanie Plum again. And boy, I didn't plan to.

I watched her grow up at a distance. It wasn't that hard. I was two years older than her and we hung in different crowds. But, I've always kept my eye on her. Even in high school, she still has that wild spirit of hers. As far as I know, no guy has "tamed" her yet. Now, wouldn't that be fun!

Mooch's voice brought me back from my daydream. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." I shook my head again to clear it. "Let's give these girls something to smile about." Just as we buzzed past them, I honked the horn in three long bursts and Mooch hung out the window and hollered at them.

Mooch climbed back in the window. "Man, did you see the ass on Stephanie? Makes me wanna take a bite right out of it."

My eyes narrowed and there was warning in my voice, "Leave her alone."

"What? What do you care? You got the hots for Stephanie or something?"

I relaxed my grip on the wheel and leveled my voice. "No," I said coolly. "I just thought you were in love with Shirley."

"Yeah, Shirley," Mooch replied a bit under whelmed.

We rode in silence as "Paradise City" rumbled through my stereo speakers. "She does have a nice ass, though, doesn't she?" I smiled at Mooch. And my dad was no longer in the way…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Stephanie POV_

I stole a glance at the clock as I reached into the case to pull out a preordered birthday cake for Mrs. Buzick. 5:45. Only fifteen more minutes until close. I'd barely had time to enjoy any of the sweets myself what with all the customers today.

"Ronnie just loves the cakes from here. He said his birthday just wouldn't be the same without a layered chocolate cake from the Tasty Pastry," Mrs. Buzick droned on.

Ronald Buzick, or Ronnie as Mrs. Buzick called him, was pudgy, just shy of being fat. Give him another five years and I'd bet he'd blow up like a balloon. My mother and his mother were friends and they'd been trying to get us to go on a date for months. It was hard enough trying to act cool without being forced on a date with the fat kid.

"Well, I hope Ronnie has a happy birthday," I said with a fake smile, hoping to shoo her out of the store. I still had to wipe down the counters, sweep the floor, and clean out the cases before I could go home and I didn't want to be here one second past 6:00.

Mrs. Buzick leaned across the counter as she handed me her money, lowered her voice, and said, "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight, Stephanie dear? Then maybe you and Ronnie could go to the movies or something."

Over my dead body, I thought. "Sorry, Mrs. Buzick, but I have other plans." Like poking my own eyes out. Anything would be better than dinner and a show with Ronald Buzick.

"Maybe some other time then."

I just smiled and passed over her change. She picked up the cake box and headed to the door. Before she was even outside, I turned and went into the backroom in search of the broom. I was starving and had no intention of working late tonight. The bell jingled above the door and I heaved a sigh of relief to finally be alone. I was sweeping up the ever present flour and sugar mess when I heard someone clear their throat. The sound startled me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I wheeled around and saw Joe Morelli causally leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, and legs crossed at the ankles. A slight grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Panic flashed through my belly as Mary Lou's warning to not be caught alone with Joe Morelli replayed in my mind. _"He's got a tongue like a lizard,"_ she'd said.

"_What does that mean,"_ I'd asked.

"_Just don't let him get you alone, or you're sure to find out." _

The panic subsided and I was left with an odd mixture of fear and curiosity. My heart rate kicked up at the sight of him and I could feel my face flush with the increased blood flow. The connection was broken somewhere between my brain and my mouth and I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

* * *

_Joe's POV:_

After I dropped Mooch off at home this afternoon, I cruised the Burg thinking about Stephanie Plum. I'd memorized the curves of her body and let my mind's eye trace them over and over until I was desperate to see them in real life again. Mooch had told me she worked at the Tasty Pastry everyday after school, so I decided to stop by close to closing time and see if I could give her a ride home. And if I was lucky, just maybe she'd let me trace some of those curves with my hands.

I pulled open the door to the Tasty Pastry just as Mrs. Buzick was coming out. I held the door for her as she hurried past. "Thank you, Joseph," she said with a nod. The store was empty when I went inside. In fact, I didn't even see Stephanie at first. I took a few steps further into the store and then I spotted her. She was bent over behind the éclair case, sweeping a pile of dirt into the dust pan. Her jeans were stretched tight across her round butt and the triangle Guess logo was as good as a target. My breath caught in my throat and all my blood drained into my growing hard on.

Stephanie stood back up and continued sweeping, giving me a moment to recompose myself. I leaned against the counter to get a better view of her, and when I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore, I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She dropped the broom at the unexpected noise and whipped around to face me. Her blue eyes widened and her pouty pink lips parted in surprise.

_

* * *

_

Stephanie's POV:

"Hey, Stephanie," Joe said and smiled at me. Omigod! He smiled at me!

His voice jolted my brain into functioning again. "Hi, Joe," I squeaked. I'm such a fucking idiot! "Can I help you?" I took a mental inventory of myself: new acid washed jeans and Van Halen concert t-shirt covered by a white apron; worn out blue Keds; plaid Swatch watch; jelly bracelets; and silver hoop earrings. Not too bad if you didn't count my tangled hair and lack of makeup. I hadn't had a chance to even glance in a mirror since right after school, and I was sure that my bangs had fallen and my make up had melted off. Great. Just great.

Nervously, I wiped my hands off on my apron and walked around behind the counter, opposite from where Joe was standing. Get a grip, Stephanie! Probably Mrs. Morelli just wants something for dessert.

"I hope so. I'm hungry." Joe's chocolate colored eyes were focused intently on me. He didn't look hungry to me – at least not for pastries.

I broke eye contact so I could catch my breath and walked over to the case with the cannolis. "How 'bout a cannoli?"

Joe followed me to the case and stood behind me while I reached in to select one. "I like cannolis," he said.

I selected a chocolate chip cannoli – my favorite – and turned around to hand it to him, but I ran smack dab into his chest. My blood was rushing through my body so hard and fast that I could hear the roar in my ears. This was not the same rotten kid that I'd played choo-choo with ten years ago. Joe Morelli had grown up big and bad, with eyes like black fire one minute and melt-in-your mouth chocolate the next. The black fire in his eyes was currently smoldering and had melted his eyes to the color of melt-in-your mouth chocolate. I'm not sure which color was scarier.

My back was pressed against the cannoli case and my hip was lodged against the counter. Joe was standing three inches in front of me and rested one elbow on the cannoli case, effectively trapping me. Joe reached up with his other arm to take the cannoli from me, I assumed. Instead, he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "You've got a little flour on you." His hand lingered for a moment and I felt my legs beginning to give out. I wonder if this is what Mary Lou meant about virgins turning into slobbering mush. I wasn't mush – not yet – but if he doesn't move his hand, I'm afraid I might be soon.

Joe's fingertips brushed down my cheek and traced my lips. "You've got a great mouth, Stephanie."

I was completely at a loss. Other than being fingered by Joe Morelli ten years earlier, I had no experience with men and had no idea how I was supposed to respond. Feeling totally self conscious, I bit down on my lower lip and waited for his next move. Either that, or waited to faint. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

My eyes zeroed in on Stephanie's teeth sinking into her lower lip. Hard teeth sinking into soft flesh was an idea I'd like to explore. Isn't that what Mooch had said he wanted to do? Take a bite out of Stephanie? Well, that's exactly what I was going to do.

I lowered my hand and took the cannoli she was offering me. Never breaking eye contact, I took a big bite, enjoying the flaky pastry, smooth ricotta cream filing, and bittersweet chocolate. Stephanie's eyes conveyed an emotion somewhere between fear and lust, but her mouth betrayed her. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and she licked her lips as if anticipating a bite. I had her just where I wanted her.

"Wanna a bite?" I offered. My breath was a little ragged and my voice was unusually low. Without waiting for an answer, I held the cannoli up to Stephanie's mouth. Tentatively, she took the proffered bite and closed her eyes as she chewed. God, she was hot.

Before she even opened her eyes, I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into me for a kiss. Her eyes popped open at my touch and she gulped some air. She didn't resist exactly, more like she was surprised. I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her gently – licking the chocolate from her lips and teasing open her mouth with my tongue – but one taste of the sweet cannoli mixed with Stephanie's heat shot my good intentions to hell.

I deepened the kiss, desperately exploring Stephanie's mouth with my tongue. She surprised me this time by moaning, just a little, and grabbing the front of my shirt in her fists.

_

* * *

_

Steph's POV:

My brain shorted out when Joe's tongue touched mine. I barely had time to think, "Omigod! Joe Morelli's kissing me!" before I surrendered to him, and his heat, and his kiss, and kissed him back. Hard! I grasped his shirt into my fists for some connection to reality because this had to be a dream. God knows it's played through my mind on permanent repeat for years!

Just as I was really getting into this kissing thing, Joe broke away. His chest was heaving from the effort to keep his breathing even and his eyes were the delicious color of liquid chocolate, dilated and fixed on me. "Closing time," he rasped. Sure enough, I looked up at the clock and it was 6:01.

Disappointed and relieved all at once, I said, "Oh yeah, I need to lock up. See ya around, Joe."

Joe smiled at me like the cat that ate the canary. "I don't think so."

He doesn't think so! The hell he doesn't! He's the one that came onto me. "Listen here, Morelli. You kissed me. Now, you're gonna act like you're too good for me? I don't think so!" My hands were on my hips and my eyes were narrowed. He might get away with that kind of crap with other girls, but not with me.

His eyes darkened and his smile faded and he said, "I'm not good at all, Stephanie. I'm bad." He tucked my hair behind my ear and then held out his hand. "Now, give me the keys so I can go lock that door."

Dumbfounded once again, I absently dug the keys out of my jeans pocket and handed them over.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Joe took the keys from my hands, turned around, and made his way to the front door. He had a tight-assed, narrow-hipped swagger and I watched the best ass in Trenton lock the door, trapping me inside, alone with him. Now that there was considerable space between us, some of the earlier lust was clearing, leaving plenty of room for insecurity, uneasiness, and self-doubt.

What the hell was I thinking? Joe meant business here. Kissing wasn't gonna be enough for him. He was used to girls like Terry fucking Grizolli who knew their way around a man's ding-dong. I was in way over my head here. I needed some air. I needed Mary Lou. I needed chocolate!

I heard the lock click in the door and I didn't think I could go through with this. Joe sauntered back over to me completely cool and confident while I was having a full blown panic attack. He was inches from me again and had that look in his eyes like he was about to eat a whole birthday cake.

"Joe, I don't think this is such a good idea. What if someone comes in?"

Joe leaned forward and kissed my neck. "The door's locked."

Good point. He trailed feather light kisses up my neck to just below my earlobe. "Mary Lou warned me not to be alone with you. She said I'd be doomed." I was babbling now. His hands were on my back and were moving lower and I was having a hard time remembering why this was such a bad idea.

"Doomed? Is this so bad?" Joe nibbled my earlobe and then sucked it into his mouth.

No. No. Not bad at all. "I'm a virgin," I blurted. My God! Did I just say that out loud?

"Don't worry, Stephanie," he purred. "I'll be gentle."

That's what I was afraid of.

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

"Okay," she breathed. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she wiggled her body closer to mine. My mouth found hers again and this time, I gave her everything I had. She was a great kisser. My hands slid the rest of the way down her back and over her firm ass. Her body responded to each kiss, each touch – a slight shiver, a shuddering breath, a quiet moan - and was driving me nuts. Christ, she's gonna make me come in my pants. I had to have her now.

I broke the kiss and pulled her toward the éclair case. "We'll be out of the view of the front window," I explained. Her face was red and her eyes were glazed over. Probably she'd have gone anywhere with me.

I reached behind her and untied the dirty apron. She pulled it over her head and set it on top of the éclair case. She just stood there looking at me, clearly unsure of what to do next. Damn, I think she meant it. This really was her first time. This is a mistake. I gotta get out of here. "Look, Stephanie, you were right. This is probably a bad…," and then I looked into her eyes and they were so big and blue and I felt like I was drowning in them. "Jesus, you have the most beautiful blue eyes." And suddenly my hands were on her hips and then they moved higher, under her t-shirt, touching her bare skin. It was hot to the touch. I grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head.

Stephanie's tits were small, but round and perfect under a plain white cotton bra. I bet she had on plain white cotton panties too. Mmmmm. Another wave of desire rushed through my body and my erection throbbed under my tight jeans. She followed my lead and tugged my Blue Claws t-shirt over my head. Her eyes dropped to my chest, and without hesitation, she reached her hand out to trace the eagle tattoo on my chest. Probably surprised by herself, she jerked her hand back and looked back up at me. "Sorry," she whispered.

I tried smiling reassuringly, but it probably looked more like I was in pain. If we didn't get on with this quickly, I was going to explode without her. "Don't be sorry," I said and kissed the back of her hand before laying it back on my chest. "I like the way your fingers feel on me." She blushed and then her hands roamed over my body, running over the bumps of my chest and stomach muscles, but avoiding the "path to paradise."

I rested my hands on her shoulders allowing her access to my body, and then leaned in to kiss her shoulders and teased her bra straps down. The cups stayed in place, so I circled my arms behind her and unhooked her bra. Her pink nipples were hard, contracted into small little nubs. I couldn't resist anymore. I lowered my head and took one of her nipples in my mouth and played with the other one with my fingers.

_

* * *

_

Stephanie's POV:

Somewhere between walking to the éclair case and standing naked from the waist up, I stopped thinking, "Omigod! This is Joe Morelli!" and gave into the pleasure that he was giving me. I could analyze it and regret it tomorrow, but right now, I was just going to follow Joe's lead and enjoy it.

Joe's mouth was on my boob, sucking on the nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, and then licking and blowing on it. The combination was giving me sensory overload. I never knew something could feel this good and I didn't know if I should laugh, or shiver, or moan. My body was contracting in unfamiliar places and my panties were damp. I had a brief moment of panic when I thought I'd started my period before I realized what it was. What's Joe gonna think? He'll think I'm dirty. Omigod, I'll be so embarrassed. Then, he slowly drew my nipple back in his mouth and I forgot to be embarrassed.

Instinctively, I guess, I reached to feel him hard against me and tugged at the fly of his jeans. He grabbed my hand and the fog of lust cleared for just a minute. "Are you sure?" he asked. His eyes were glazed, and his breathing was ragged. I could feel his heart beating through his touch and my hand through his jeans where my fingers wrapped tighter around him. I didn't know much, but I knew this had to be taking some serious restraint! I stared back at him and whispered, "Yes."

We fumbled with buttons and zippers, shoes and socks, and peeled our jeans down and off. Joe was completely naked and I couldn't believe my eyes. His dick was rock hard, standing at full attention, and was bigger than I could ever have imagined. No way was that going anywhere inside of me! I'd just started wearing tampons six months ago!

Joe grabbed the apron, spread it out and pulled me down to the floor and lay down on the cold tile next to me. He must've seen the shock and fear in my eyes. He smoothed my hair and whispered in my ear, "I'll be slow and gentle." He kissed me reassuringly on the lips. "It'll only hurt a little. I promise you, Stephanie."

A promise from Joe Morelli? Could I trust him?

He was a man on a mission now, lavishing my body with attention, roaming hands and mouth. He was poised between my legs and I held my breath, thinking, "This is it," but he trailed kisses down my body starting with my mouth, then chin, then neck. He moved to my nipples and further down to my stomach. He tucked his fingers inside my white cotton underwear and pulled them down over my hips. His kisses moved lower still, over my pubic hair to the insides of my thighs. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

Then, Joe moved right between my legs and covered me with his mouth. His tongue was like magic. For a fleeting second, I thought about Joe having a tongue like a lizard and silently thanked God for the animal kingdom. Just wait 'till I tell Mary Lou. Then his tongue wiggled and my mind blanked. What was happening to me? I could feel pressure building inside me in waves. Growing tight and then tighter, tingly and then more tingly. But it wasn't enough. I had to do something, so I moved my hips, rubbing against his mouth and then Joe slipped a finger inside me and I rode the next wave to shore.

I could feel the pressure building higher and more intense, and this time, it kept going until I thought I was going to explode. And then, all at once, I did. My body clenched around Joe's finger, my hips bucked into his hands for more contact, heat and warmth spread through my body outward from my center to each extremity. My breath came in short pants and without warning, I moaned loudly with the release. The moaning brought me back to reality and I nearly died on the spot from embarrassment. I spared a look down at Joe. His eyes were focused intently on my face and he didn't look concerned about the moan. In fact, he looked…dangerous.

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

Stephanie's body reacted to my touch like nobody else I'd ever been with. Even Terry never had an orgasm like that. It had to be that spirit of hers – exciting, adventurous, and ready to jump off a garage to fly. Well, she flew today...at the mercy of my hands. I knew the second she came back to her senses. She looked at me like she was embarrassed. Embarrassed? Hell, I wanted her more now than ever.

I snatched the rubber from my wallet, and rolled it over myself while Stephanie watched. Her eyes were as big as saucers and I knew she was scared. I climbed back up her body, with my throbbing erection poised between her legs, holding myself above her with my arms on either side of her head. "Ready?" I asked.

Stephanie just nodded in response. I pushed against her with my head and felt her tighten and wince beneath me. "Relax, Stephanie," I soothed her. She did…some, so I pushed a little further inside. She was tight and wet and I wanted to ram myself deep into her, but I went slowly for her benefit. I covered her mouth with mine and kissed her gently and breathed, "Relax." I pushed further inside until she completely sheathed me. She sucked in a shuddering breath and I asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." She smiled at me and then she kissed me. I felt her body adjust to me when I deepened the kiss and I began a slow steady rhythm. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my back. I left mine open so I could watch her while I drove into her. After just a few strokes, her hips began to move with mine and she met me thrust for thrust.

Now, it's been a long time since I was a "one pump chump," but it didn't take more than a couple minutes until I was ready to explode. "Look at me, Cupcake," I told her as I drove into her one final time and exploded inside of her, her eyes focused on mine.

I laid on top of her for a couple beats to catch my breath. Her hands were still on my back and we'd moved to the awkward after sex scene.

_

* * *

_

Steph's POV:

Now what, I thought. I mean the sex was incredible and it didn't even hurt that bad, but now what? I held my breath because Joe's weight had forced most of the air out of my lungs anyway. After just a few seconds, Joe rolled over and sat up. He reached for his t-shirt and jeans and slid them back on. Like he just remembered I was laying there naked, he tossed me my clothes, too, and I hurried to get dressed.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I said what I was feeling. Big mistake. "That was awesome, Joe." I reached my hand out to touch his back and he flinched at my touch.

Joe stood up and looked down at me sitting on the floor. He reached out his hand and helped me up. "That was fun, kid. See ya 'round." He chucked me under the chin, grabbed his cannoli and my keys, and walked to the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" That was me, from zero to pissed in seconds.

Joe's eyes were distant when he said, "It was awesome, but I'm not looking for anything serious right now." He looked up at the clock and back at me, "I'm late for dinner. I've gotta go."

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

Damn it! What the hell was I thinking? I leave for the Navy in less than a week and I talk Stephanie Plum out of her pants and her virginity. One more heart broken by Joe Morelli. Damn it!

"That was awesome, Joe." Shit. Fuck! She had it bad. Time for some damage control.

I pulled her up off the floor and said, "That was fun, kid. See ya 'round." Her blue eyes were so sad; I couldn't help but touch her one more time. I chucked her under the chin, picked up my stuff, and headed to the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled.

Damn if there wasn't that fire that I loved about her again. Shit, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. This was supposed to be one for the road and now I would be thinking of her during my two years in the Navy. It wouldn't be fair for me to lead her on, though. I kept my emotions masked when I said, "It was awesome." That was the truth. Better than I'd ever had it. "But I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

Stephanie looked crushed and I couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes anymore. I looked up at the clock and made my excuse to leave. "I'm late for dinner. I've gotta go."

Man, I really blew it! God, I'd miss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Stephanie POV:_

I waited until Joe was out of sight before I let the tears fall. Every rumor I'd ever heard about him was true. The good, the bad, and the ugly. He was doing a tremendous job of holding up the Morelli Men legacy. He had the womanizing down pat, now if he could just work on the drinking and fighting, he could run for Morelli of the year. Scum, pond scum! I couldn't believe that I'd let myself get caught up in his good looks and charm and give myself to him. I'd practically begged him for it! I wonder if you could go to jail for being criminally stupid?

Hurriedly, I finished sweeping the floor, avoiding that spot behind the éclair case; my back had done a great job shining those tiles tonight already. I gave the counters a half-assed wiping and packed the doughnuts and pastries into Tupperware. "Waste not, want not," was the 11th commandment in the Burg and seniors on fixed incomes would buy the day-old goodies for dunking in their coffee tomorrow morning. Tonight, I wasn't feeling hungry, but I needed some comfort food. So I indulged and had two Boston Crèmes before locking the door and heading for home.

My coupling with Joe was brief, but I was still late for dinner. Dinner in the Burg was at six o'clock come hell or high water. My after school job had gotten me temporary dispensation from being at the table right at six, but only gave me fifteen minutes. By 6:15, I'd better be sitting at the dining room table with my mom and dad and Valerie…or else. Tonight it was nearly 6:30 before I opened the front door.

"Stephanie, is that you?" my mother called out.

I blew out a breath through clenched teeth. "Yes, Mother," I answered as I walked into the dining room. My mother, father, and sister were sitting at the table, finishing up dessert. My seat was conspicuously empty and my plate was clean.

"You're 30 minutes late for dinner, Stephanie."

"I know. The shop was super busy today and I just finished up." That was mostly true. We _were_ really busy and I _did_ just finish cleaning. She didn't need to know about what happened in between.

"The roasted chicken and mashed potatoes are cold. I'll go heat you up a plate."

"Don't bother, Mom. I'm not hungry."

"What do you mean, you're not hungry? Are you feeling okay? We have pineapple upside down cake for dessert." My mother eyes looked a bit alarmed. I never turned down food, especially dessert. "Frank, something's wrong with Stephanie."

My father lifted his head from his plate and looked at me. "She looks okay to me," he replied and dug back into his cake.

My mother huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right Mom; you can always tell when I don't feel good. I've got a headache. I'm gonna go lay down."

My mother uncrossed her arms and smiled proudly in my father's direction for knowing her girls so well. Valerie was eyeing me. She wasn't buying the headache bit for one second, but wasn't sure what I was up to. She shot me daggers and I turned and headed for the stairs.

On my way, I grabbed the new cordless phone from the base from the sideboard in the foyer and high-tailed it up the stairs to my bedroom, and locked the door. While I dialed Mary Lou, I turned on my ghetto blaster, popped in my new Slippery When Wet cassette, and cranked up the volume. I didn't need little miss perfect down there overhearing my conversation. I flopped onto my bed, laying in my thinking position, flat on my back, until Mary Lou picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Mary Lou chirped.

"Hey, Mare. It's Stephanie."

"Stephanie? What's wrong?" Best friends are amazing. I'd barely said one sentence to Mary Lou and already she knew something was wrong.

There was no good way to sugar coat this juicy bit of gossip, so I decided on the direct approach. "I had sex with Joe Morelli."

Mary Lou screeched on the other end of the phone so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. Occasionally, she threw in an "OMIGOD!" between inaudible screams. The initial shock finally passed and she settled in to get the details. "Does this mean he broke up with Terry Grizolli?"

Shit! I hadn't even thought of Terry. "He'd better have broken it off with Terry. I mean, he wouldn't have sex with me if he was still going out with Terry, right?"

"Right," she said with conviction. "Probably," she said a little less convincingly. "Didn't you talk about it?"

"There wasn't a whole lot of time for talk," I managed and smacked myself in the forehead. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Tell me everything."

"Well, there's really not much to tell."

"Bullshit! I want details. We're talking Joe Morelli here! Was his wiener huge? Did you turn to mush under his touch? Did he have a tongue like a lizard? Did it hurt?"

"Just a second, Mare." God, she could be overbearing sometimes. I pressed the channel button on the cordless, searching for a channel with a little less static - ah, trusty channel 3 – and settled in to spill my guts. "Well, Joe came in right before closing time and said he was hungry."

"I bet!" Mary Lou said excitedly.

"I suggested a cannoli and walked over to the case to get one for him. He followed me and that's when I knew he wasn't interested in the cannoli."

"Omigod! What happened?"

"He brushed flour off my face and told me I had a great mouth. Then he took a bite of the cannoli and fed me a bite."

"He fed you?" she screamed. "What kind of cannoli?"

I laughed out loud. "What does that matter?"

"I don't know! It doesn't. I just can't believe he fed you! My God, he's smooth."

"I know," I sighed. "Before I was even done chewing, he leaned down and kissed me." Just thinking about that kiss again sent fire through my belly and made strange places tingle.

"How was it?" she asked with awe in her voice.

"Spectacular," I breathed. "God, Mary Lou, I thought I was going to melt on the spot! I mean, shit! Joe Morelli was kissing me."

"I know! So what happened next? When are we gonna get to the good stuff."

"Trust me. It's coming. He took my keys and locked the door…"

"That was sweet," Mary Lou commented.

I rolled my eyes at the phone and continued, "And then he led me behind the éclair case, and one thing led to another, and we were lying naked on the floor."

"Uh uh! Don't leave anything out!" she warned.

"Really, that's about it. We kissed some more and got undressed and laid down on the floor." Some things were even too private to share with Mary Lou. "Next thing I knew, his face was between my legs and he demonstrated what it meant to have a tongue like a lizard. It's not gross at all, Mare. It's incredible!" I couldn't help but smile remembering his mouth on me and his finger inside of me and all the wonderful pressure and the ultimate release.

Mary Lou lowered her voice and asked, "Did you have an orgasm?"

Oh yeah! "I think so."

"What was it like?"

"Uh, I don't know how to describe it. There's all this pressure and then an overwhelming release. Everything feels so tight, it's almost painful and then it's just…I don't know. I can't describe it. You've never had one?"

"No." Mary Lou said flatly. "Nothing like that!"

"Maybe you should try with Lenny?" I suggested. I didn't want to be the only slut in this friendship.

"No way," she said with finality. "And stop distracting me. Get to the sex part."

"Well, after he…you know, he climbed up my body, put on a condom, and stuck it in."

"Stuck it in? That doesn't sound very romantic." Mary Lou sounded downright appalled.

"It wasn't. Not really. But he was gentle with me. He said he'd be slow and gentle and promised me it wouldn't hurt that much."

"Did it hurt?"

"At first, yeah! Pretty damn bad. I can't imagine why any girl would ever agree to do that. But after a minute, I felt okay and I even kind of enjoyed it. It was all over so quick."

"Quick! I would've thought Joe Morelli would've taken his time."

"All I know is that it was over in less than five minutes and he was rushing to get his clothes back on."

"No afterglow?"

"Afterglow? Ha! He couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Oh, honey. What happened?" That's Mary Lou, ready to sympathize at the drop of a hat.

"He told me, 'That was fun, kid. See ya 'round.' When I called him on it, he said, 'It was awesome, but I'm not looking for anything serious right now. I'm late for dinner. I've gotta go.' And he was gone. I'd barely gotten my clothes back on and he was already dumping me." I'm such a loser.

"He's scum, Stephanie! Scum! He's just another one of those no good Morelli's. Probably you should have listened to your mother and stayed the hell away from him."

"I know," I moaned.

"You want me to have Lenny kick his ass?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

Yes! "No," I said defeated. It'd be my luck that Joe'd kick the shit of Lenny instead. "He graduates in just a few days and hopefully I'll never see him again."

"Well, at least you're not a virgin anymore. You've gotten that messy little detail out of the way and now you can move on."

"I'm swearing off sex. No more sex for me until I'm married. In fact, maybe I should just join a convent and I'd never have to have sex again." And Joe Morelli could never hurt me like this again.

"Steph, you can't join a convent if you're not a virgin," Mary Lou said quietly.

Damn!

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

"Hey man, where were you last night?" Mooch asked me around a mouthful of meatball sub. Mooch, Bucky and I hung out at Mario's Sub Shop after school sometimes because Bucky's girlfriend, Gina, worked the cash register.

"I was with you, you moron."

"No, I mean after you dropped me off, smart ass. Your mom called my house looking for you."

My mind flashed an image of Stephanie writhing underneath me, slicked with sweat, eyes unfocused and dilated and I fought the urge to grin. "I went to the Tasty Pastry for a cannoli."

Bucky chimed in. "They've got the best cannolis. Man, I bet I could eat a dozen of 'em." I glanced at Bucky's gut and decided I wouldn't bet against him.

"Shut up, Bucky." Mooch barked. He turned toward me and said, "Tasty Pastry, huh?"

I puffed up my chest and tossed back my shoulders. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

Mooch leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "Nothing. It's just funny that you happen to get hungry for a cannoli yesterday afternoon is all. I mean, I had just told you that Stephanie Plum worked there after school. You sure you weren't hungry for Plums?"

Bucky cracked up and snorted Coke through his nose. Fucking idiot. Mooch and I looked at him and back at each other and both shook our heads. "So?"

Mooch waited until I had a monster bite of meatball sub in my mouth and asked, "So what was sweeter? Stephanie? Or the cannoli?"

"You fucked Stephanie Plum?" Bucky shouted loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.

I jumped across the table, grabbed Bucky by the collar, and yelled, "Shut the fuck up, Bucky!" So much for privacy, I thought. Either I told them the real story, or they'd make one up and spread it around. Shit! The truth would probably be kinder to Stephanie, I decided.

"Sorry, Joe. I'm sorry." Bucky held his hands up in surrender. "It's just she's a fine piece of ass! I heard she was a virgin, too."

"If you'd close your goddamn mouth for five fucking seconds, Bucky, maybe Joe'd tell us about it," Mooch said. He turned to me and asked, "Why do we let him hang out with us again?"

I laughed out loud. "Because his Pop owns the mechanic shop where we all work. And because his parents let us have keg parties in the back yard."

"Oh yeah. That," Mooch laughed too.

"Come on guys," Bucky whined.

"So about Stephanie," Mooch prompted.

"There's not a lot to tell. I went to the Tasty Pastry after I dropped you off at home, bought a chocolate chip cannoli and shared it with Stephanie, we fooled around a little, had sex, and I left. End of story." Except it wasn't the end of the story. I can't seem to get her out of mind: the way her soft skin felt under my hands; the fullness of lower lip as she bit it in anticipation; the way her kiss tasted, all heat and chocolate; the soft sounds she made when she got excited; the fire in her beautiful, wide blue eyes; the way she tasted - hot and sweet and wet; the way she clenched around me when I slid into her. I scooted around in my seat, adjusting myself so my growing hard on wouldn't show. I had to stop thinking about her. I was driving myself crazy!

"Come on, Joe. You've gotta give us more than that! How are we supposed to live through you if all you'll tell is, 'we fooled around a little and had sex,'?" Mooch mocked me.

"Yeah, Joe. Was she a virgin?" Bucky asked.

"Alright! But this is all I'm gonna say." Mooch and Bucky were on the edge of their seats and I couldn't help but grin at the memory of last night. "She was fucking hot! She's got a perfect body and was a great lay. I had A LOT of fun. And Stephanie was definitely sweeter than the cannoli."

"I knew it!" Mooch hollered. He held up his hand for me to give him a high five. Caught up in the moment, I high fived him and Bucky."

"So are you two an item? What's she think about you leaving her for the Navy?" Mooch asked, distracted once again by his sub.

Some of the earlier excitement drained from me. "I didn't tell her. I told her that I wasn't looking for anything serious right now and left." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal, but I'll never forget the hurt in Stephanie's blue eyes before I walked out that door.

"Man, you're cold," Bucky said. "I would've at least used her until I left for the Navy."

"She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, you fat piece of shit." I fired back with a lot more venom than was needed. I shook my head and said, "Sorry 'bout that man." Bucky just nodded his head. There wasn't much that bothered Bucky.

"I've gotta piss," Mooch announced and headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah, me too." I said and joined him.

"Wait for me, guys," Bucky whined. What a dope.

There were only two urinals in Mario's so Bucky had to take the stall. "Hey, guys listen to this:

_Fuck me, suck me_

_Make me bleed._

_Kinky sex _

_Is What I Need_

"You comin' on to me, Bucky?" Mooch yelled over the stall wall.

"No, man, someone wrote it on the wall. There's all kinds of shit in here. Joe, you should write something about Stephanie."

I finished up before Mooch and zipped up my pants. "That's not my style, man."

Mooch finished right after me and walked into Bucky's stall. "Bucky's right. There's tons of shit in here. Go for it!"

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this would come back to haunt me. "I wouldn't know what to say. Besides, I don't have a pen."

"There's a marker already in here. They must want you to write on the wall," Bucky yelled out to me.

I crowded into the stall with Mooch and Bucky and took a look around. They were right. The walls were covered in graffiti – dirty pictures, standard bathroom humor, girls' phone numbers, and short poems about guys' sexual conquests. "Mooch, you write something about Shirley."

"Ah, there's nothing to say."

"Well, I don't have anything to say either. I'm no poet."

"You told us that she was sweeter than a cannoli. Use that."

Bucky handed me the marker, and all the sudden, it just hit me. I pulled off the cap, found a blank space on the wall, and scrawled out a poem about Stephanie.

_Went to the Tasty Pastry to get something sweet  
But to my surprise I got a Plum muffin to eat  
I tore off the top  
I nibbled on the bottom  
Never had a more delicious treat_

_Stephanie Plum  
In one word, Yum!  
She was warm and sweet and good to eat_

_And she smelled like a jelly donut treat_

Mooch and Bucky hovered over my shoulder and when I finished, Bucky repeated it ten times. "That's awesome, Joe! Man, I'll never forget that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Steph's POV:_

I swore Mary Lou to secrecy about my being the latest virgin to succumb to the magical hands and lips of Joe Morelli and went to school the next day with my head held high. Even though Mary Lou promised to keep it to herself, this is the Burg where there are no secrets, so I still half expected the cheerleading squad to point and laugh at me. I walked the halls between classes slowly, waiting for Terry Grizolli pop out of a corner and come after me with a nail file. But, nothing happened. Near the end of the week, I thought that I'd heard someone whisper, "She's the one," when I went into the girls locker room after PE. But the whisperer dove into her locker and everyone else went about their business. I couldn't be sure they were even talking about me.

I didn't run into Joe anywhere. Not in the neighborhood, not at school, and not on my way to the Tasty Pastry after school the rest of the week. Needless to say, he hadn't stopped by the Tasty Pastry for another cannoli either. Seemed he was avoiding me. Well, that was just fine by me. I didn't want to see him either. He was scum and probably just a glimpse of him would make me puke anyway. I'd probably rip his t-shirt off again first though.

Trenton High's graduation was Saturday, and if it'd been up to me, I'd just as soon have skipped it. But since Valerie was graduating, my parents forced me to go. There'd be no avoiding a Joe Morelli sighting there. I'd have to watch the finest ass in Trenton waltz across the stage and pick up his diploma. I don't know what the big deal about his ass was anyway. It wasn't that good, I tried to convince myself. _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

Mary Lou came with me for moral support. Besides, Lenny was graduating, too, and she wanted to see him. So, on Saturday afternoon, we all headed to the ceremony on Chambers. Val was with my mom and dad in the Le Sabre. Uncle Sandor proudly led the parade in his '53 Buick with Grandpa Mazur riding shotgun. Mary Lou and I were slouched as low as we could get in the backseat, not wanting to be seen in the biggest, oldest, shiniest, powder blue car in the state. Grandma Mazur was on the hump between Mary Lou and me, trying to pull us up. "What's wrong with you girls?" she wanted to know. "Sit up straight; you're wrinkling your dresses."

Typically, the end of May in Trenton was pretty nice. Not too hot, not too humid. But not today. Today it was 95 degrees with 85% humidity, not a cloud in the sky, and there wasn't so much as a breath of air. My hair fell the minute I stepped outside. You could see the heat rising in waves off the macadam in the parking lot. The stadium was nearly full with friends and family of the 500 graduates. Men had completely sweated through their shirts, with sweat soaking their hair and dripping into their eyes. Women were desperately fanning themselves with the programs to keep their make up from melting off and pulling at their shirts to get some air moving. Kids were peeling off their clothes like they were at a swimming pool and mothers were yelling at them to put their shirts back on because they weren't wearing sun tan lotion. A good time was being had by all.

And the graduates, well, they had it the worst down there on the football field where it was at least 10 degrees hotter. All five hundred of them were wearing those hideous black polyester robes with the goofy cardboard hats over the top of their best dresses and suits. A good half of the graduates had taken off their hats and were using them as fans. It was all in vain, of course, it would take hurricane force winds to penetrate that manmade super fiber. EMTs were on standby for the inevitable heat stroke.

My family sat about five rows up and toward the middle of the graduating class. My mom insisted on sitting near Valerie so we could get some good pictures. Problem was Plum wasn't too far from Morelli as the alphabet goes. Joe and Mooch were sitting next to each other about three rows in front of Valerie. They both had taken their hats off and were using them as fans.

Joe looked like all the other graduates in his black polyester robe, but his too long dark hair and dark eyes set him apart from the more average boys. He and Mooch were scanning the crowd waving at their friends and flirting with the girls.

"Do you see Joe?" Mary Lou asked.

"Yeah, he's three rows up from Valerie. Did you spot Lenny yet?"

"He's five rows from the back. Isn't he cute?" I looked at her, but she was smiling at Lenny. She finger-waved to him and he waved back.

"He's a doll," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Have you seen Terry?" Mary Lou asked, searching the crowd for the shock of platinum blonde hair.

"No. I'm trying to avoid her." No need pressing my luck where she's concerned. Just because the rumors hadn't gotten back to me yet, didn't mean there weren't any.

"Oh, there she is." Mary Lou's voice was nearly a growl and she pointed to a spot about ten rows from the front and to the far side. "What a fucking skank!"

I followed Mary Lou's finger to find Terry Grizolli. She'd unzipped her graduation gown exposing her perfect, tanned body in a skin tight, white, micro-mini dress. There were several oval shaped cut outs going up both sides of the dress and a low scoop neckline leaving nothing to the imagination. Clearly, she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. She had on white, suede ankle boots with spike heels to complete her outfit. She looked like she'd stepped right off the pages of Playboy. I looked down at myself in my polka dot, sleeveless dress with a high round neckline and boring white sandals and nearly sneered. I looked like I'd stepped out of JC Penny's catalog. No wonder Joe wasn't looking for anything serious with me.

"God, she's a slut!" Mary Lou growled in support.

The graduation ceremony began and we all suffered through the national anthem, the alma mater, the welcoming speech from the Superintendent of Schools and the keynote address from Judge Juniak, whose son, Joe, had graduated from Trenton High five years ago and was now a Marine in Desert Storm. I tried to pay attention to the speakers, focusing my eyes far away from Joe Morelli and his chocolate brown eyes, but my mind and eyes kept wandering back to him. I spotted him and Mooch passing a cigarette back and forth and smiled to myself.

Once again, as it had been doing all week, my mind wandered and my eyes glazed over as I daydreamed about Joe and me at Tasty Pastry. I replayed the scene from the moment he walked in the door to the second he collapsed over me. In my fantasy, I changed the ending. Instead of Joe, jumping up and running out of my life as fast as his legs would carry him, he rolls over slowly with his arms wrapped around me, tells me he loves me and asks me to marry him. Just as I was picking out my wedding dress, something in the crowd of graduates distracted me.

I shook my head to clear it and saw that the distraction was Mooch Morelli waving at me with both arms. Mooch and Joe were looking at me and laughing. My face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment before I could look away. Mary Lou saw the whole thing and gave them the double bird. Just as I was turning away from him, Joe winked at me. Butterflies skittered through my stomach and my breath caught in my chest.

I realized the Judge's speech was over and old Mrs. Falco, the English teacher from hell, had started calling the graduates' names and I vowed to watch her until the last senior crossed the stage.

"Forget about them, Stephanie. They're losers. Don't even waste your time with them." I concentrated on not crying and didn't respond. "I think you should go to Bucky's tonight and pick up someone else to make Joe jealous."

"Like it's that easy! Guys aren't exactly lined up at my door, begging to take me out, Mary Lou," I whined.

"You'd be surprised, Stephanie. I bet Lenny could set you up with one of the football players."

"No!" I shouted.

My mother glared down the row at us and shushed us loudly.

Mary Lou lowered her voice and bit her words out through clenched teeth. "Fine. I'm just trying to help."

I sighed audibly and said, "I know, Mary Lou. But I'm not up for a date with nothing but hands."

"Okay, but let me know if you change your mind."

Wolf whistles drew my attention back to the ceremony as Terry Grizolli, in a shortened gown, sashayed up to Mrs. Falco. Terry dropped her diploma and when she bent to pick it up, the entire stadium was treated to a view of her long legs – an inch of two more and we all would have seen a full moon rising. Fathers' mouths fell open and mothers hurried to cover their sons' eyes.

"Omigod!" Mary Lou gasped. "Did you see that?"

I ignored Mary Lou and concentrated on Mrs. Falco who just kept right on calling names. I guess she's seen it all after 30 years. It was almost Joe's turn. "Emma Moore…Joseph Moore…Luigi Morelli…Joseph Morelli," Mrs. Falco called out.

As Joe crossed the stage, the crowd erupted in applause and cat calls. I watched him strut across the stage to where Mooch was waiting for him. They high-fived each other, posed for a picture for someone just off-stage, and walked arm-in-arm back to their seats. I watched them until they reached their chairs and then looked up towards Terry. I nearly dropped dead from shock to see her staring right back at me. Her eyes were narrowed and she mouthed to me, "He's mine." The blood drained from my face and I thought I might faint.

"What happened?" Mary Lou whispered. She craned her neck to look for Joe again. "Did Joe do something else?"

I took a couple deep breaths before I answered. "No. It was Terry."

"Terry Grizolli?" Mary Lou stage whispered. "What more could she do?"

"She mouthed, 'He's mine,' to me. Mary Lou, I can't go tonight. She'll slice me up and feed me to Bucky's Chihuahua."

"Don't let that skank bully you! You just stick with me and Lenny and everything will be fine."

Mary Lou sounded a lot more confident than I felt. Everything wouldn't be fine. Everything would be a disaster of epic proportions.

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

"Holy shit! It's hot," Mooch complained.

Sitting next to Mooch was the only way in hell I was going to make it through this graduation crap. School functions sucked! You couldn't smoke, drink, or have sex. The only thing left was to goof around with Mooch. I could always count on him to get me through anything. "God, I know it and my mother made me wear this stupid assed suit, too."

Mooch tilted his head back and laughed. "You losing your touch, Joe? Usually you can charm your mom into letting you do whatever you want."

"Yeah, I know, but she wasn't hearing any of it today. It just seemed easier to wear the damn thing. Who knew it'd be this fucking hot." Mooch and I and about half the graduating class had long since taken off our hats and were using them as fans. Mostly they just pushed around the hot air. "You got a cigarette? I'm dying here."

Mooch dug around in his pocket beneath his robe and pulled out a pack of Marlboros and a lighter. Probably he didn't need the lighter. Probably if he just held the cigarette up towards the sun, it'd self combust. "D'you see Terry yet? She's smokin'!" Mooch said as he put his head between his legs, lit up, and passed the cigarette to me.

I did a damn good job of palming the cigarette and took a deep drag. That's better. "Yeah, I saw her," I answered on a long exhale and passed it back to Mooch.

"I bet she's not wearing anything underneath that dress."

I grinned, "She's not."

Mooch punched me in the arm, "You're the shit, man. D'you have a quickie with her in the bathroom or something?" Mooch took a drag, hardly even trying to hide it.

I laughed and looked over at Terry. "No, not yet. But before we came out she did some kind of modeling, turning thing and told me I'd see it all 'up close and personal' tonight at Bucky's. Hey! Don't Bogart that." I grabbed the cigarette just as the guys all around us started whistling. I looked up to see Terry giving everybody a sneak peak at what she'd promised was just for me later. What the fuck?

"You know, it's just not fair. You've got Terry Grizolli promising to screw your brains out later tonight and Stephanie Plum's up their staring at you, ready to jump your bones first chance she gets." Mooch shook his head.

I turned to look up into the stands. "Stephanie's here?"

"Of course, she's here. Her sister's graduating, too."

Oh yeah. I'd totally forgotten about Stephanie's older sister Valerie. She was a goody-two-shoes and I saw even less of her than Stephanie. If I remembered correctly, she was dating some dork named Steve on the chess club. "Where is she?"

Mooch pointed to a place in the stands a few rows up and a little bit behind us. Stephanie was resting her head on her fists and her eyes were glazed over. Sure enough. She was staring right at me. A pang of guilt settled in my stomach. I should never have gone to Tasty Pastry that night and started something I couldn't finish. She at least deserves an explanation, but what would I say? Mooch was waving his arms over his head to get her attention.

"Stop it, Mooch. She'll see us."

Mooch continued waving his arms. "That's the point."

I reached up and grabbed his arms to stop him myself. He fell backwards into my lap and busted up laughing. Mooch's laugh was contagious and I started laughing too. That must've been about when Mary Lou and Stephanie saw us. I looked up and saw Mary Lou scowling and flip us the bird.

"Get a load of Mary Lou! I'm gonna have to have a talk with Lenny. He needs to keep his woman in line," Mooch laughed.

Stephanie's face was burning red clear from the neckline of her polka dot dress up to her hair line. I couldn't help but think of the last time I saw her flushed like that, eyes glazed, staring down at me. I stopped laughing then, smiled, and winked at her. It wasn't an apology exactly, but maybe it was a start.

I glanced up at Stephanie a few more times while, old as mud, Mrs. Falco called out the names, but Stephanie's eyes were glued on the stage. Before long, Mrs. Falco reached the M's and she called for Mooch and then me.

"Luigi Morelli," she read. The crowd roared with laughter and several people shouted, "Hey, Luigi? D'you save the Princess yet?"

Next was me. "Joseph Morelli." I followed Mooch up to the stage, flashed the rock on hand gesture to the crowd with both hands, got my diploma from Mr. Feeney, and went over to the side of the stage where Mooch was waiting for me. Mooch's mother was waiting to take our picture, so we posed for her and then went back to our seats. Again, I looked for Stephanie, but she was looking at some other part of the crowd. I followed her line of sight and saw Terry Grizolli. Uh oh. That can't be good. I caught Terry mouthing something to her and decided I needed to do something about Terry before things got out of control.

After the last name was read, we all filed out of the stadium. Mooch and I hung out by the south entrance to the stadium waiting for our mothers. We snuck another couple cigarettes waiting for them to fight their way through the crowd. Lenny Stankovic called out over the heads of the crowd to us. "See you at Bucky's tonight?"

"We'll be there!" Mooch called back.

On impulse, I yelled back to Lenny. "Hey Lenny! Are Mary Lou and Stephanie gonna be there?"

"Yeah, why?"

Before I had to answer, the crowd pushed forward and Lenny was out of earshot.

"What was that about?" Mooch asked. "I thought you were gonna hook up with Terry tonight."

"I'm tired of Terry. You want her, you can have her."

Mooch held up his hands, "Hey, Shirley's about all I can handle. Probably Terry'd break me."

I laughed, "You're a dumbass, you know it?"

A girl that I didn't recognize came up to us then and asked, "Joe, will you sign my yearbook?" Mooch looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sure," I smiled. She was kind of cute in a girl-next-door kind of way. I scratched my name inside the back cover and was struck with an idea. "Can I keep your pen? Do you mind?"

She smiled so big I thought her face would crack. "Yes…I mean, no. I mean, you can keep it." She giggled and ran back over to a group of girls waiting for her. They huddled close together and all starting giggling.

I turned back to Mooch, "Watch this." And I wrote the rest of my poem about Stephanie.

_I had two perfect cupcakes for my second snack_

_I must admit they displayed a nice rack_

_I peeled off a layer_

_Said a little prayer_

_And laid my dessert Plum down on her back_

_I needed to know did she really want me_

_Then she smiled and she moaned heavenly_

_I could tell in her eyes_

_She quite liked my surprise_

_When I slipped her my giant cannoli_

"That's fucking awesome, man. You're killing me with this! I didn't know you were such a poet."

"Yeah, well, I was inspired."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Steph's POV:_

Bucky Seidler's graduation party was in full swing by the time Mary Lou, Lenny, and I showed up. Lenny's family had thrown him a graduation party, too, and he wasn't able to get away until nearly seven o'clock. I was perfectly happy to miss Bucky's party, but Mary Lou wouldn't hear it. On the way over in his '88 Buick Skylark, Lenny filled us in that the Seidler's were spending the night at the Shore as a graduation present to Bucky. That way he could have a wild and crazy party without any interference from adults. Pigs would fly before my mother and father would even dream of doing something like that.

The Seidler's lived in a single family home in the Burg. It was a modest house with the typical small front yard, but the backyard bordered a park. His yard seemed to go on forever compared to the postage stamp sized yards on my street that backed up to the alley. He had the perfect set up for a back yard bash.

The wooden front door was standing wide open, leaving the storm door as the only barrier into the house. There was no sense ringing the bell. The music was so loud; no one would have heard it anyway. Mary Lou and I glanced at each other as Lenny pulled open the door. We followed Lenny into the foyer and took it all in with wide eyes and open mouths. So this is what seniors' parties are like.

The living room stereo was blaring Motley Crue's "Kickstart My Heart" and a group of kids were standing around, drinking keg beer from see-through plastic cups, and watching a shameless couple make out on the couch. The guy's face was smashed against the girl's, effectively hiding both of their identities. Her shirt was hanging off one shoulder exposing her black bra to the room. He was all hands, trying to push her shirt up and over her head while fumbling with the button on her jeans. I just stood there watching. I couldn't figure out how his two hands could be so many places at once. Probably this was one of the guys that Mary Lou wanted to set me up with. Sheesh! At least Joe was…gentle…and slow. I felt myself flush at the memory.

From the corner of my eye, I saw someone on the stairs. I peeled my eyes away from the tongue wrestling match to see Joe and Terry walking down the stairs. My eyes locked onto Joe's. A look crossed his face before he could clear it. I wasn't sure what it was…shock or panic or distress or something else. Meanwhile, my eyes narrowed and I didn't try to hide my contempt for him or her. Three days ago, he'd walked into my life, taken my innocence, and broken my heart. I just hoped that I was able to hide the hurt behind my mask of anger. I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to me.

This nonverbal exchange didn't go unnoticed by Terry. When I first saw them, she was a couple steps behind Joe, but when he paused to look at me, she took the opportunity to catch up to him and drape herself all over him. She was wearing the same micro-mini dress from graduation and looked directly at me as she straightened it. As if I needed any other signals to know that they'd just come from one of the upstairs bedrooms having sex.

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

I sat down on Bucky's parents' bed with my head hung low and stared at my hands. How did I get myself into this? Terry was pacing the bedroom and throwing a fit.

"How dare you break up with me, Joe Morelli? Every guy at Trenton High would kill to have me as their girlfriend!"

I mumbled under my breath, "Well, not me."

Terry was so caught up in her rant that she didn't even hear me. She continued without pausing, "Hell, I bet I could have any single man under 40 in Trenton…and probably half the married men, too, if I wanted them." I rolled my eyes at her utter conceit. The thing that annoyed me most was that she was probably right. "But I don't want them, Joe. I want you." She stopped pacing directly in front of me and lifted my chin with her perfectly manicured hands.

"Terry, we've been through this. I leave for the Navy in the morning and will be gone two years. I don't know how often I'll be able to come back to Trenton during that time." My plan was to never come back, but she didn't need to know that.

"Then I'll come with you!" she said out of desperation.

"Terry," I sighed with exasperation. "This just isn't going to work. I'm going into the Navy and you're going to be a Dallas Cowgirl. It's best if we just make a clean break."

Her face twisted. She was done playing the part of the desperate girlfriend. "Is this about that little bitch, Stephanie Plum?" she shouted. I jerked my head up in surprise. How'd she know about Stephanie? Terry began pacing again. "Oh, I know all about you and your little Stephanie Plum." She smiled wickedly at me. "Did you think that stupid oaf, Bucky, could keep his fat mouth shut? I know you fucked her at the Tasty Pastry on Wednesday."

Anger was boiling just below the surface. "Leave Stephanie out of this, Terry. It has nothing to do with her."

"So that's it, isn't it? You want Stephanie Plum!" Terry looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "I can't fucking believe this! I'm being dumped for a sophomore! And a scrawny, ugly, bitch at that!"

I sprang from the bed and grabbed Terry by the arms. "Listen to me, Terry. I don't want to see you within ten feet of Stephanie. Do you understand me? If I hear that you've so much as looked in her general direction, I'll make your life miserable. She's got nothing to do with this. You're acting like a psycho fucking bitch. Yeah, your body is perfect, but that's not enough, Terry. You never miss a chance to use it to get what you want and you don't care who you hurt. We're through!" I dropped my arms and stormed toward the door.

"Joe," she called after me. Her voice was small and weak and I made the mistake of turning back towards her. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "How 'bout one more time?" She motioned to the bed with her head. "For old time's sake?"

I grabbed her wrists and threw them down to her sides. She hadn't heard a word I'd said. I shook my head and looked at her one last time, hopefully showing her just how disgusted she made me, turned on my heel, and headed for the stairs. Terry followed me a few steps behind and I released an aggravated breath through clinched teeth. Once we made it downstairs, I'd be able to lose her. I was halfway down the steps when I saw Lenny, Mary Lou, and Stephanie standing just inside the front door. Bucky had told me she was coming tonight and I'd really been looking forward to seeing her. I hadn't planned on running into her coming downstairs with Terry on my heels. My eyes dropped closed and I thought, "Shit!"

Stephanie's eyes locked onto mine when she saw me. I tried to smooth out the surprised look on my face and smile at her. She deserved an explanation and I intended on giving her one tonight. I felt Terry drape her arms around my shoulders and saw Stephanie's face close off immediately. Her deep blue eyes went as cold as ice and her usually full lips pressed into a tight line. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to get anywhere near her.

Before I could make a move, I heard Bucky yelling from the dining room. "Yo, Lenny! Keg's out back. Help yourself."

_

* * *

_

Steph's POV:

Lenny grabbed Mary Lou's hand and she grabbed mine, and Lenny pushed his way through the crowd in the living room into the dining room. I broke eye contact with Joe and hoped that I wouldn't see him again tonight. The house was so crowded that it was a distinct possibility that I'd be able to avoid him. Even still, I decided to try and talk Lenny and Mary Lou into leaving at the first opportunity. It was one thing to be dumped. It was a whole other thing to have Joe's girlfriend thrown in my face.

Bucky and a group of guys were crowded around Mrs. Seidler's dining room table playing Euchre. I'd never played it before, but I'd heard my dad talking about the Euchre tournaments at his lodge. Only four could play Euchre at a time, so I figured the rest of the guys were waiting their turn. They seemed perfectly content passing the time by guzzling beer. A couple guys high-fived Lenny as we walked by.

The small kitchen was crowded with people. Some huddled around the kitchen table. Some stood around talking. I guess some of the girls brought food because there were bags of chips and containers of dip on the counter. Other girls in various stages of drunkenness were talking and laughing too loudly and hanging on any guy that was handy. Sneers and whispers followed Mary Lou and me through the house. I wasn't sure if their nastiness was directed at me for having sex with Joe, or if it was just merely because we were sophomores. I did my best to keep my head held high and ignore them.

Lenny cleared a pathway through the kitchen, and we headed out back. There were tons of people in the backyard too, but with all the space it didn't seem too crowded. The keg was situated on a concrete patio just to the side of the back door. Plastic cups were stacked on top of the keg and on the ground next to it. There was a line of people waiting for refills.

"Wanna a beer?" Lenny asked us.

"No," I said quickly.

"Yes," Mary Lou said just as quickly.

"Mary Lou!" I said shocked.

"What! Lighten up, Steph. It's just one beer. Try to have some fun tonight. Okay?"

"I didn't even want to come to this stupid party."

Mary Lou sighed audibly. "I know. It's just that I thought it'd be good for you to get out and have some fun. Forget about Joe. He's scum! We already knew that. Don't let him and Terry get to you, or else they'll win."

She was right. I wasn't about to let either one of them see how bad Joe had hurt me. "You're right." I held my hands around my mouth and yelled at Lenny. "Hey, Lenny. I'll take a beer, too."

"Sure thing, Steph," he called back.

I scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces and noticed two guys standing near the clothesline, huddled around a Coke can bong, smoking some dope. After a particularly long hit, a slim and loose-jointed guy with long, light brown hair tilted his head back to exhale. I should've known. Mooner.

Walter Dunphy, known to everyone at Trenton High as Mooner, was in my American Government class. He was an odd combination of Stoner/Trekkie, wearing a faded Metallica t-shirt and ripped jeans, but quick to flash the Trekki salute. Mooner was one of those kids that didn't fit into any specific clique. He was friends with everyone. His best friend, and the guy standing to his left, was Dougie Kruper. Dougie was the biggest geek in the sophomore class and I was shocked to see him at Bucky's party. Probably any friend of Mooner got a free pass.

"I'll be right back," I told Mary Lou and went to talk to Mooner. Mooner was leaned against the post of the clothesline, eyelids drooped half shut over extremely bloodshot eyes. Dougie had just passed the bong back to Mooner for another hit.

"Hey, Mooner!" I said with a smile.

Mooner tried to inhale deeper, but a cough was escaping. He made that weird snorting noise you make when you try to stifle a cough and then he finally couldn't hold his breath any longer. On a long exhale, he said, "Du-u-ude," and held up his right hand in the Trekkie salute. I tried to give it back, but I'd never quite gotten it and just couldn't separate my middle finger from my ring finger.

"I didn't expect to see you here! I thought Mary Lou and I would be the only sophomore's here."

Dougie said, "Dude, this bowl's cashed."

Mooner took the soda can back from Dougie, poked around at the burnt up leaves, and dumped the ash in the grass. "Yeah, well, a party's just not a party without the weed." Mooner and Dougie cracked up and laughed for at least a minute straight. Probably you had to be high to think that was funny.

Mooner used the back of his hand to hit my shoulder and said to Dougie, "Where's our manners, dude? Steph, you wanna hit? I got more here in my pocket." Mooner passed the can back to Dougie while he fished through his jeans for his stash.

"No thanks. Lenny's getting me a beer. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you change your mind, I'll be over here. I've always got more weed and this is some primo shit." I had no doubt about that. Mooner tried to wink at me, but his eyes weren't working quite right. Instead both eyes shut tight, and it looked more like he was trying to blink something out of his eyes.

I crossed the yard back to Mary Lou just as Lenny brought our drinks. I took a sip of my beer and my face screwed up at the bitter taste. "Ewww. How do you drink this stuff?" I thought out loud.

Lenny answered, "After two or three, you can't taste them anymore. Then they go down smooth as silk." The thought that drinking two beers would make me lose my taste buds didn't sound too appealing. I decided my limit was one…or less.

"Looks like we're not the only sophomores here after all." Mary Lou inclined her head towards Eddie Gazarra and Carl Costanza leaning against the privacy fence between the Seidler's yard and their next door neighbor's. They each had a beer and cigarette in hand.

Mary Lou shrieked and started jumping up and down. "I've got an idea! Maybe you should pick up Eddie to make Joe jealous."

For the first time in my life, I looked at Eddie as a potential date. He had white blonde hair and a snub nose. He was on the chunky side, but still not too bad. But he was no Joe. "He's dating my cousin Shirley."

Mary Lou's jumping came to an abrupt halt. "Shirley the Whiner?" she asked incredulously. "I hadn't heard that! Poor thing." She looked at Eddie with sympathy in her eyes. "How 'bout Carl then."

Again, I checked out Carl's potential. Carl was skinny and had a bad haircut and a smart mouth. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't necessarily good looking either. We had a history that went back nearly as far as Joe's and mine. Carl and I'd made first communion together and we'd been in the same homeroom off and on since Kindergarten. "I don't know, Mare. Carl?" I whined.

"He's perfect. Probably he'd go along with it just to piss Joe off. You know how he likes to cause trouble," she encouraged me.

I hesitated for a minute to think this through. I really wasn't experienced enough to pull something like this off. But Mary Lou took my hesitation as an okay, and called Carl and Eddie over.

Carl and Eddie made their way over to us after a brief detour at the keg. "Lenny, what's up man?" Carl did one of those fancy hand shake things, something else I'd never quite gotten the hang of. As soon as Carl finished, Lenny and Eddie did a variation of the same handshake. Mary Lou and I just rolled our eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. Just trying to get a buzz on."

"I hear ya, man," Carl laughed. "Me and Eddie are feeling pretty good. We've been here for a couple hours already."

Mary Lou interrupted, "Hey Carl, Stephanie's got a proposition for you." She turned to me and urged, "Just ask him."

All eyes were on me. Damn it, Mary Lou!

"Oh yeah, Stephanie?" Carl tried for low and seductive, but failed miserably. Eddie and Lenny busted up laughing. "You asking me out?"

"No!" I shouted at the same time Mary Lou said, "Something like that."

Carl threw his arm around my shoulders and said, "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private. Like upstairs. I bet we could find an empty bedroom."

Eddie and Lenny were doubled over by this time and I was thinking of ways to kill Mary Lou. I was just about to elbow Carl in the stomach and tell him exactly what I thought about him when Joe walked out onto the back porch.

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

I watched Lenny pull Mary Lou and Steph into the dining room before rounding on Terry. "I told you upstairs that we're through. Get you're fucking hands off me and get out of my face! Go find yourself someone else to make miserable." I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room. I grabbed the first guy I saw and said, "See Terry Grizolli over there? She's all yours. Have fun." I pushed him in her general direction and weaved through the crowd of people into the dining room.

Mooch, Bucky, Stan Skulnik, and Joe Petrucci were playing Euchre at the dining room table. "Hey Bucky? You seen Lenny?" I asked.

"Yeah, man, he went outside, I think," he answered while he studied his cards. Mooch and Bucky were partners against Stan and Petrucci. I glanced at the point cards and saw that Mooch and Bucky were getting killed. It was seven to two.

I started towards the kitchen and heard Mooch calling me. "Joe, man, we're getting killed here."

"I can see that," I laughed.

"Bucky can't play worth shit. He's been euchred twice!"

"Sorry, Mooch. I thought I had 'em," Bucky whined.

"Shut up, Bucky, and give Joe your cards."

"But, Mooch," Bucky started to protest.

"Maybe later," I said and glanced toward the kitchen.

Mooch saw me look into the kitchen and narrowed his eyes. "Who's out there, Morelli?"

"Drop it," I warned him.

"You chasing Stephanie? I saw her come through here."

Bucky started laughing. Stan and Petrucci looked at Mooch sitting with his arms folded over his chest and then turned to me with their eyebrows raised. I guess they hadn't read the poems at Mario's or the stadium yet.

Shit! I didn't want to draw a lot of attention to Stephanie. I shook my head and walked toward the kitchen again without speaking.

Mooch yelled above the din of the crowd and said, "She looks pretty fucking hot, too. Got some kind of Madonna thing going on tonight. Short skirt, loose tank tops, high heeled boots."

I turned back around and saw Mooch grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not _chasing_ anybody," I directed at Mooch. "Give me your fucking cards, Bucky." I pulled out his chair and tipped it to the side to dump him off.

Stan said, "Hey! You can't change partners in the middle of a game."

"You never said that," Mooch argued back.

Petrucci said, "Someone can take my place too. I'm gonna go find Stephanie. Sounds to me like all the fun's outside."

"Chickenshit! You're up by five points and you won't even finish the game?" I taunted. I didn't give a fuck about the game, but no way was I letting him get anywhere near Stephanie.

Petrucci glared at me and Mooch said, "Are we gonna play or talk trash? Stan, re-deal."

We all tossed our cards to Stan and he shuffled and re-dealt. Mooch and I didn't have many hands to spare. Three more points and Stan and Petrucci would win. It didn't matter though. Mooch and I had been playing Euchre together for years. We'd mastered table talk without anyone being able to detect it. In a matter of five hands, we'd beaten them ten to eight. The next pair of guys was ready to play the winners, but I stood up from the table.

"Nope, I'm done. I'm going out back for more beer and some fresh air. Bucky, you can have your spot back." Bucky dropped back into the dining room chair and Mooch groaned. "Later."

The kitchen was packed with half drunk girls. As I made my way through them, I was stopped three separate times by girls telling me they'd heard I broke up with Terry. No surprise - Lisa Florini was the most forward. Her name was all over Mario's wall. What the hell was I thinking when I put Stephanie's name up there? I didn't know _what_ I was thinking, but I knew what I was thinking _with_ and that's why I'm in the mess I'm in right now.

Lisa put both hands on my chest and said in a fake sympathetic voice, "I heard you and Terry broke up." Her hands lingered and I took a step back hoping to put some space between us, but I bumped into another girl standing behind me. Lisa closed the distance between us, pressed her body against mine, and slid her hand down my stomach and over the front of my jeans. Damn, my body began to harden instinctively under her hand. She whispered in my ear seductively, "I bet I can take your mind off Terry. Why don't we go upstairs and see?" She licked the shell of my ear and tilted her head back to look in my face.

What's with these women? You give them the tiniest bit of alcohol and they all turn into sluts. "Not tonight, Lisa," I said as gently, but as firmly as possible. I nudged her out of the way and cut through the crowd and out the back door. I paused briefly on the back porch to compose myself. I've got to start thinking with my head, not my dick. Cars. Think about cars. The back yard was just as crowded as the rest of the house, but it didn't look like it. Bucky's yard backed up to the park and gave the impression of wide open space.

I scanned the crowd looking for Stephanie. The sooner I could talk to her, the sooner I'd have this guilt off my conscious and then I could try and enjoy my last keg party in the Burg. In less than a minute, I spotted her standing with Lenny, Mary Lou, Eddie Gazarra, and Carl Costanza. Costanza had his arm draped around Stephanie. Shit! Before I could suppress it, jealousy erupted inside of me. I marched down the stairs and over to where they were all standing.

_

* * *

_

Steph's POV:

I whispered to Mary Lou, "Omigod! Joe's coming this way!"

"I know! He looks mad too." Mary Lou rubbed her hands together with excitement.

"Stephanie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joe asked me. His eyes were black fire, but otherwise his face was unreadable.

My heart was racing and my stomach was in knots. I tried to play it cool. I looked up at Carl and then back to Joe. "Sorry, Joe, but I was just going upstairs with Carl."

"What!" Joe, Carl, Eddie, and Lenny all yelled at once.

"Yeah, well, Carl just asked me to go upstairs with him and _talk_." Again, I looked up at Carl and batted my eyelashes. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Carl replied. He dropped his arm from my shoulders, grabbed my hand, and started to pull me toward the porch steps.

Lenny leaned down to Mary Lou and whispered, "What's going on?" Mary Lou slapped at him to leave her alone. She didn't want to miss anything while she filled Lenny in.

Joe grabbed Carl by the shoulder and turned him around. Carl dropped my hand when he wheeled around and I ran back over to Mary Lou's side. "I think this may have backfired," I groaned in her ear.

"Are you kidding? This is exactly what we wanted. Joe is jealous. See! I told you. He does care about you!"

"I never wanted Carl to get into a fight over this," I worried.

Mary Lou waved her hand at me. "Oh, forget about it. Carl lives for this kind of thing. This will give his reputation a boost too. Hell, he stood up to Joe Morelli."

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

Without thinking, I grabbed Costanza by the shoulder and spun him around. Jesus! What was I doing? I didn't want to fight Carl.

"What's your problem Morelli?" he shouted and took a step closer to me.

A crowd started to gather and whispers and shouts of a fight flew through the crowd. "I just want to talk to Stephanie for a minute." I looked over to Stephanie standing next to Mary Lou. She didn't look angry anymore. In fact, she looked scared.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't want to talk to you! Stephanie's coming with me." Carl reached behind him for Stephanie. When she wasn't there, he turned around in a circle looking for her. I guess he didn't notice her running to get away from him.

Laughter bubbled up from the crowd. Someone shouted. "Lose something, Costanza?" Carl's face turned beet red.

I shook my head at my stupidity. What was I thinking? I leave for basic training in the morning. I had no business getting involved with this kind of high school shit anymore. "Yeah. Never mind." I glanced at Stephanie one last time, prepared to walk away.

Stephanie took one small step forward and said, "Joe."

_

* * *

_

Stephanie's POV:

As I listened to Carl defending me, or more likely, blowing through any obstacle that might get in his way of taking me upstairs, I decided that I just couldn't go through with this. I was never keen on the 'make Joe jealous plan' in the first place. And now, I've involved one my good friends in the process. The crowd was heckling Carl and if it came to blows, Carl was sure to get his ass kicked by Joe Morelli. Joe was two years older, had two older brothers to fight with, and a reputation for never backing down. This was all my fault.

I watched as Joe shook his head, then he said, "Yeah. Never mind." He looked at me again and I knew this was going to be my last chance to straighten things out.

I stepped towards Joe and called his name. "I'm sorry, Carl. Mary Lou can explain." I turned towards her for a minute and shot her a look that would wither a lesser person. Mary Lou studied the ground and shuffled her feet some. I turned back to Joe and said, "I've got a minute."

Carl was clearly pissed and had realized that he'd been played. "So that's how it's gonna be, Stephanie? Alright. I see." Wounded, he walked back to Eddie, Lenny, and Mary Lou. The rest of the crowd dispersed and went back to their beer and own conversations.

I knew I owed Carl an apology, but that was just going to have to wait. First I wanted to hear what Joe could possibly have to say to me. With my stomach still tied in knots, I waited for Joe to make the next move. For what seemed like eternity, he just stared at me. I couldn't read his emotions, but my guess was that he was deciding if he should even bother with me at this point. Finally, and probably against his better judgment, he walked up to me.

"Let's find someplace more private," he suggested.

I couldn't believe it! After all this, he thought I'd have sex with him again. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Just forget it, Joe. I should've known this was about sex." I started to turn away from him, but he stopped me.

"Damn it, Stephanie," he yelled. "I just want to talk. Unless you want everyone at this stupid fucking party to hear what I've got to say, then I suggest you follow me." He strode off toward the back of the yard.

His speech stunned me into inaction and I watched Joe take about four long strides before I jogged after him. We walked in silence, weaving in and out of groups of people until we reached the back fence. Now what? There were just as many people back here as there were by the house. Joe stood on a lawn chair, climbed over the cedar privacy fence, and jumped down into the park grounds. He called to me from the other side, "Come on, Stephanie. I'll help you."

There was not going to be any easy or graceful way to climb this fence in this damn mini skirt. I wish I'd never let Mary Lou talk me into wearing it. I stepped onto the lawn chair, steadying myself with the fence, and scrambled onto it as best as I could. I hiked one leg over first and waited until I found my balance. "Close your eyes," I ordered. Joe smirked at me, but closed his eyes. Then, I pulled my other leg up and between my arms until I was sitting on the fence. "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Joe opened them and laughed when he saw me perched on the fence like some kind of bird. He raised his hands up to me and said, "Jump. I'll catch you."

When I was kid, I always wanted to fly. In fact, I used to try to fly all the time. I'd climb on my parents' porch, or fence, and jump. I thought if I could just get a good start, the wind would carry me away. One day, I even jumped off my parents' garage roof. And now that I think about it, Joe Morelli was there that day. He helped me out of the bushes and led me into his father's garage for our first game of choo-choo.

"We've been here before, Joe," I said. "But, the last time you told me not to jump."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I remember. But, after you jumped, at first, I thought you _could_ fly. That blanket you had tied around your neck flew out behind you and your arms were stretched out in front of you. For a minute, it seemed like the wind just might carry you away. I was disappointed when you fell in the azalea bushes."

I smiled. God that was a long time ago. I couldn't believe he remembered all of that.

"Are you gonna sit up there all day, or are you gonna jump?" Joe extended his arms out again and this time I jumped. He caught me around the waist and lowered me to the ground. He rested his hands at my waist and stared into my eyes. A warm, tingly feeling spread from his hands throughout my entire body. All those now familiar feelings came rushing back to me – the taste of his kiss; the way his warm, strong hands felt on my body; and the way his eyes darkened and dilated and looked like melted chocolate. Just as I took a step back to put some distance between us, Joe dropped his hands and turned around.

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

Stephanie launched herself off the top of the fence and I caught her at her waist and lowered her to the ground. Good thing too. Petrucci was right. Stephanie had some kind of Madonna get up on tonight and probably she would've broken her ankle landing in those high heeled boots. As I set her down, I couldn't help but feel the curve of her waist down to her hip underneath the black tank tops she was wearing. God help me, she hadn't even touched me and I wanted her again. But the realization of that was enough to bring me back to my senses and the reason I brought her out here. She wasn't like Terry or Lisa and I care about her…way too much. I dropped my hands from her waist as she took a step back and I turned around looking for the walking path.

"Let's take a walk." Best to steer clear of any horizontal surfaces until I get myself back under control.

"Okay," she said.

I headed in the direction of the trail, trying to think about anything beside Stephanie and her curves. But, "Do you have anything on under those tank tops?" came out of my mouth. Oh man, I had it bad.

"What?" She sounded surprised. What'd she expect me to say after watching her body shift under those shirts when she jumped off the fence?

"Never mind." We walked in silence until we reached the trail head.

"I don't know about this, Joe. It's getting pretty dark."

"You'll be fine, Cupcake. You're with me." Stephanie didn't respond, but she followed me onto the trail. Probably that wasn't very reassuring.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Stephanie asked.

I'd been thinking about this for days and still hadn't come up with an easy way to tell her. I hesitated, fumbling for the right words, but Stephanie spoke again before I had the chance to say anything.

"Joe, I'm sorry," she said, looking at her feet while we walked. At first I thought she was being sarcastic, but her tone and body language told me she was being sincere.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who should apologize."

"When you came into the Tasty Pastry on Wednesday, you never said that there would be anything more than that one night. We both got caught up in the moment and I'm as much to blame as you are. I have no right to be mad at you because you didn't act exactly as you do in my dreams."

"You dream about me?" I had no idea she even gave me a second thought before the Tasty Pastry.

Stephanie was blushing a deep shade of red. "Once in a while, I guess."

"Tell me about it." My voice sounded hoarse even to my own ears.

"Probably that's not such a good idea."

"Yeah, right." It was a clear night and the moon was nearly full. It was so bright; it was easy to follow the trail. Neither of us said anything for few minutes and I listened to the rhythm of our footsteps falling on the mulch on the trail. "Stephanie, I owe you an explanation. When I came into the Tasty Pastry on Wednesday, I never intended for things to go as far as they did. It's just that I'd been thinking about you a lot lately and thought maybe I could give you a ride home and maybe get a kiss." I shrugged my shoulders. Even with all my experience with women, I was feeling like an idiot here.

"Oh, that would've been nice."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk after…well, you know when. I panicked." I stopped in the middle of the trail and turned Stephanie to face me. "It _was_ awesome. God, Stephanie, it was the best I'd ever had. The problem is I'm really not looking for anything that serious."

Stephanie looked back and forth between my eyes searching for something. She shook her head and I could tell she was disappointed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "You know, Joe? You promised me that it'd only hurt a little…"

I cut Stephanie off. "Did I hurt you?" I asked alarmed. I thought she'd enjoyed it. Could I have been that l oblivious?

"Yes, you did hurt me. But not when you think. I told you I was a virgin. It wasn't right for me to have unrealistic expectations of you, but it wasn't right for you to run out on me as fast as you could either. That's when it hurt, Joe. A lot. I was already self-conscious that I'd said something wrong, or that I'd done it wrong. When you practically ran away screaming, it confirmed my worse fears. Not to mention that I've had a crush on you for years. It hurt." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and she tried to turn away from me.

"Look at me, Stephanie." I lifted my hand to her chin and nudged it to make her face me. "I joined the Navy. I leave for basic training in the morning."

"What?" she gasped.

"That's why I don't want anything serious. It has nothing to do with you. In fact, this," I gestured with my hands back and forth between us, "has made it harder. I never should have started something with you that I couldn't finish. It wasn't fair to you. Hell, this was supposed to be one for the road and now I can't stop thinking about you."

"The Navy?" Stephanie's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yeah. I joined earlier this spring. Thought it was my best shot at getting out of my old man's shadow."

Stephanie laughed through tears. "When do you get out?"

"I signed up for two years and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to make it back to the Burg. I'm sorry, Steph. You didn't deserve this."

"So I wasn't horrible? You don't hate me?"

"Horrible! Cupcake, you were fucking incredible!" She looked at me like she thought I was lying. "I mean it! You were great. And I don't hate you."

"Really?" she looked up at me hopefully.

"Really." I stared into Stephanie's shining blue eyes and felt a rush of blood leaving my head. She licked her lips and I couldn't resist her any longer. She rose up on her tiptoes as I leaned in for a kiss. I pulled her close to me and kissed her with a hunger that surprised me. I deepened the kiss and she matched me stroke for stroke. Suddenly this kiss wasn't enough. I wanted more of her. I slid my hands under her shirt and was making my way around to her breasts when Stephanie broke the kiss.

"This isn't a good idea." Stephanie was out of breath and still had her arms wrapped around my neck.

I rested my forehead against hers and struggled to control my own breathing. "I know." Slowly, Stephanie let go of me and we began to walk back to the party. My hand bumped hers on a narrow section of the trail and I laced my fingers through hers and we walked the rest of the way back holding hands. "I'll write. I promise I'll write."

Stephanie laughed. "Joe, don't make promises you won't keep."

"I swear, Stephanie. I'll write."

"Okay then. Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Steph's POV:_

Just like every other Sunday morning of my life, I was attending mass, sitting in the fifth pew of Holy Angels Roman Catholic Church next to my mother, sister, and Grandma and Grandpa Mazur. As always, the priest was reciting the liturgy and the congregation was responding accordingly. But today was different. Today, there was an extra spring in my step and an excitement in my voice that hadn't been there before. As the congregation settled into the pews for the priest's lengthy homily, I was up on cloud nine and nothing could bring me down today.

Last night had been amazing! I never would've guessed that Joe Morelli had feelings for me! Me. Stephanie Plum. It seemed almost incomprehensible that the scourge of Trenton High could have such emotions. The only thing dampening my spirits was the inescapable knowledge that Joe would be gone in the Navy for the next two years. As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd be gone for my junior and senior years, tempers were heating up in the Middle East and I did NOT want Joe to go to war over oil. But, there was no sense in worrying about that. There was nothing I could do about it anyway.

Instead, I decided to concentrate on the positives. Joe had said I was the best he'd ever had and that whatever was growing between us was making it hard for him to leave. I'd never have dreamed that I could mean so much to him. And, it wasn't so much the words as the way he'd said them. And then he'd kissed me! Urgent, hot, demanding, passionate – I didn't know there could be so many feelings in just one kiss. My face flushed thinking about it even now. It had taken every ounce of self-control I possessed to stop him at that one kiss. He wanted more…and so did I, but he was leaving. I had to protect myself and if I had sex with him again, I'd be that much more vulnerable.

On the walk back to the party, I had steeled myself for the inevitable, when we got back to Bucky's and went our separate ways. No matter what happened, I had my memories of the Tasty Pastry and of the wonderful things he'd said to me in the park. I was not an expert at relationships by any means, but I knew enough to know that a long distance relationship at our age was next to impossible – the dating experts at Cosmo would say that we'd be geographically incompatible - especially considering Joe's history and reputation. He was a ladies man. They loved him and he loved them. There was no way I could expect Joe to remain faithful to me for two long years. It was enough that I meant something to him, that I wasn't just another in a long list of girls Joe Morelli'd fucked.

As we'd headed back to the party, I didn't think he could do anything else to surprise me. But I'd been wrong. He'd promised to write me. He'd sworn even. Before last night, Joe hadn't promised me anything more than the one night we shared at the Tasty Pastry, and then, last night everything changed. He promised to write and to continue our relationship while he was away. He wasn't ready for our short time together to end. I'd tried to give him an out, but he refused it. He swore he'd write. So, happier than I'd ever felt in my life, I'd sworn I'd write to him, too.

Back at Bucky's, Joe and I had gotten split up. As soon as we'd hopped back over the fence, Mooch spotted us and ran over to beg Joe to save his ass at Euchre again. Joe had given me a bone melting apologetic smile before he followed Mooch back up to the house. It didn't matter because about five seconds later, Mary Lou nearly knocked me over when she rushed up to me to hear what had happened. With my anger at her for involving Carl in my little drama long forgotten, I filled her in with all the juicy details. She listened intently, oo-ing and awing and crying at all the right moments. Mary Lou was the best friend ever.

By the time I'd finished rehashing my evening and Mary Lou'd filled me in on the party scoop since I'd left, it was 11:30. Our curfew was midnight and if we weren't in our rooms at the stroke of twelve, we'd be grounded for the entire next week. This must be how Cinderella felt. Mary Lou and I dashed through the yard and house looking for Lenny; all the while I kept an eye out for Joe, too. I knew we said our good-byes in the park, but I figured I could stand to kiss him good-bye one more time. I never did see Joe, but we found Lenny in the living room talking to some of his friends. Lenny sped through the Burg and got us home just before midnight, narrowly avoiding having his Skylark turn into a pumpkin.

The congregation's hearty "Thanks be to God," woke me from my reverie and I followed my mother out of the church. I stole a glance at the Morelli pew and saw that it was empty. Angie Morelli and his Grandma Bella must be seeing Joe off this morning. And without the matriarch of the family attending mass, all her other children must have decided to skip, too. Who could blame them? I'd miss every Sunday if I had an out.

Every Sunday, my family has "Sunday Supper." Instead of our usual big dinner at 6 o'clock sharp, we have supper at high noon. My father, the sinner, was comfy in his favorite chair, surrounded by the Sunday paper, watching the pre-game show, when we all came streaming in. Grandpa Mazur went straight into the living room, picked the sports section off the floor, and turned his attention to the television. My mother, Grandma Mazur, and Valerie headed to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the meal. I wandered into the dining room to set the table. Humming indiscriminately, I did laps around the table, first setting out the good china, then the silver, and then the cloth napkins. I was halfway through the silver lap when I heard my mother scream in the kitchen.

I dropped the rest of the silver on the table and ran to see what happened. My father called from the living room, "Helen? Everything all right in there?" I pushed through the swinging door and saw my mother, grandmother, and sister huddled around the crock pot. Mom must've been making pot roast, new potatoes, carrots, and gravy. Mmmm. My favorite. Funny…I didn't smell the roast when we walked in after church.

"What happened?" I asked.

My mother, close to tears, said, "I forgot to plug the crock pot in. Supper's ruined!"

Grandma Mazur had the lid off the crock pot and was poking the roast with her index finger. "Yup. There's no eating this. I read in the Reader's Digest about them tape worms." My mother wailed while Valerie did her best to console her while Grandma rambled on. "Those suckers are 15 feet long and they wrap themselves around…"

My father burst through the door, took one look at my mother and one look at the raw roast and announced, "We're going out for supper!"

We all loaded into Dad's Le Sabre, Valerie and I tussling each other over the hump in the backseat and headed to Mario's. Since most of the Burg had the same Sunday routine as my family and were eating at their dining room tables, the small restaurant was relatively empty. We ordered our subs at the counter and Gina Bianci exchanged my dad a plastic number tent for his money. Valerie and I scooted two tables together to make room for everyone while my mom fixed her make up.

"Well, this is different," my father said once we all settled into our seats. My mother had finally stopped crying, but my father's comment nearly brought on another round of tears.

Most Sundays, a family catastrophe of these proportions would be a welcome change from the same monotonous routine. There were just a few times in my 16 year long life that I was reminded that my mother was human. She seemed to be some sort of Superwoman when it came to running a household. With the efficiency and accuracy of a machine, the house was cleaned, laundry was done, clothing was mended, and dinner was on the table every night at six o'clock or on Sundays, at noon. The only thing I can remember that would even come close to this was the time my mother had let the hot iron sit on my father's post office uniform shirt until it'd burned a hole clear through. Polly Price, one of her friends had called with a particularly juicy piece of gossip and she'd gotten so carried away, it wasn't until the smoke alarm started blaring that she remembered her ironing. To this day, when my parents argue, my dad brings up the "Ironing Debacle of 1981."

But today wasn't just any Sunday; it was the Sunday after the best Saturday night of my life. My thoughts wandered to Joe - sweet and concerned in the park, and hot and sexy at the Tasty Pastry.

"What are you smiling about?" my mother demanded. I guess she thought I thought it was funny that the pot roast was ruined.

"I've got use the bathroom," my father announced.

"Nothing, Mother," I said and tried to wipe the satisfied smile off my face.

Valerie snickered next to me. Damn her. My mother looked from me to her and back to me. "Spill it, Stephanie."

"Nothing Mom, I swear. Can't I be happy to spend some time with my family?"

Valerie rolled her eyes and my mother said, "Now I know you're fibbing. You've been walking around all day with a big goofy grin plastered all over your face and I want to know why. Stephanie, you should share your good news with the family."

Desperately, I was trying to think up a little fib to get my mom off my back when my dad came back from the bathroom. He stopped at the counter and said to Gina, "We're going to need our order to go."

"Frank? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

My father glared at me and answered my mother, "No." Then, he took his seat, dug his pocket knife out of his pants, and began cleaning under his nails. Uh oh, that's not a good sign. Something's up.

"What's a matter, Frank?" Grandma Mazur asked. "You got the runs? You should try that Milk of Magnesia. Mabel Markowitz swears by it."

"Don't you just hate getting older?" Grandpa Mazur remarked. "Things just don't work like they used to. Don't know whether you're coming or going. One minute shit's flying out of you like you're some kind of goose and the next minute you're stopped up tighter than a cork in a wine bottle. Go figure."

My father muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like _I'm gonna kill that sonofabitch_. Seemed a bit harsh to me. Although, I hated hearing Grandpa Mazur talk about his bathroom habits, too.

My father's sudden illness seemed to have earned me a brief reprieve from having to spill my guts to my mother. It was only a matter of time, though; my mother was nothing if not persistent. But the next time, I'll be ready. I'd decided to borrow Mary Lou's plan of using Carl. Carl was Italian, his father drove a Buick, and he'd always been polite to my mother.

"Let's just cancel our order, Frank." My mother lowered her voice, "I'd hate for you to have an accident."

"Oh, it won't be an accident. I'm going to do it on purpose." There was warning in his voice and my mother shot him a look of complete confusion.

Before my mother could say anything further, Gina called out, "Order up for number four."

My dad went to the counter with Grandpa Mazur close on his heels and grabbed the bags of food. Without a word, he headed to the door leaving the rest of us to scramble behind him.

Back in the car, my mother found her voice again. "Frank, I'm worried. You're acting strange. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, Daddy. You're scaring me. Are you okay?" Valerie asked.

My father was white knuckling the steering wheel and his face was flushed red. "You don't look so good, Dad," I commented.

"Don't start with me, Stephanie!"

"Frank! She's just concerned about you," my mother admonished him.

"Leave him alone girls. You're dad's just cranky because he's got cramps. Men are such wimps. Us women live with cramps half our lives, but as soon as a man gets just a touch of stomach trouble, they think they're dying. Good thing it's not up to men to have babies. Our species would've died out before Adam and Eve ever left Eden." That was Grandma Mazur, nothing if not sympathetic.

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. My mother casting curious and concerned glances in my father's direction every few seconds. I hated that my dad didn't feel well, but I was glad to be off the hot seat, if only for a few minutes. I wasn't looking forward to lying to my mother about Carl. We clambered out of the car and up to the house.

"I'm starved!" Grandpa Mazur exclaimed. "Hell, it's almost one o'clock. I don't think I've ever eaten this late on a Sunday before in my life."

"Put a sock in it, Dad." My mother raced around the car and put her arm around my dad to help into the house.

"Helen! Don't talk to your father that way. There's nothing wrong with Frank. Just let him alone so he can use the bathroom and he'll be fine in no time," Grandma Mazur scolded.

Grandpa Mazur snagged the bags of subs from the front seat of the car and headed for the dining room. I was hungry myself, but I was torn between watching my mother and father's unusual behavior and eating. I'd never heard my mother talk to her dad that way! Hunger won out, as it usually does, and I followed Grandma and Grandpa Mazur into dining room.

I heard my mother say, "If you don't tell me what's wrong this minute, I'm going to call the ambulance, Frank. You're scaring me. Is it your heart? Are you having a heart attack?"

Finally, my father decided to confide in my mother with whatever it was that came over him at Mario's. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered to her. Wow! It must be bad. My family doesn't have any secrets.

Next thing I knew, my mother was screaming at the top of her lungs and my father took his seat at the head of the dining room table. "Stephanie Ann Plum!" she shrieked and stormed into the dining room with Valerie following close behind.

"What?" What did I do?

"You tell me. What do you think your doing?" she yelled.

I looked around the table, utterly baffled at what it was that I could be doing wrong, and decided to answer truthfully. "Eating a meatball sub."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." She wagged her finger in my face. "Your father read a poem about you on the bathroom wall in Mario's." What? A poem? "A poem about sex! About having sex with you at the Tasty Pastry." Oh no! Joe. You didn't! "How could you? "My mother went on, but disappointment seemed to win out over anger at the moment and she sat down hard in her dining room chair and cried into her cloth napkin.

Grandma Mazur chimed in with her two cents. "Hope your first time was better than mine, honey. Your Grandpa didn't know a…"

"Shut up, Mother!" my mom screeched. She turned her attention back to me, "Who was it, Stephanie? Who wrote that awful poem?"

Valerie leaned forward in her chair and was giddy with excitement. The bitch! My world as I knew it was about to come crashing down around my ears. Shit! I was in deep shit. I stammered over the words. My mouth refused to say Joe Morelli. I just couldn't spit them out. Should I offer up Carl as the scapegoat or should I tell the truth? If I told my parents that Joe had deflowered their daughter, I'd never be allowed to see Joe again as long as I lived. Hell, I'd be lucky if my father didn't hunt him down and kill him. But, if I gave Carl's name, my mother would call his mother, and Carl would be grounded for the rest of his life. I couldn't do that to Carl, what I'd done last night was bad enough and besides, probably my dad would kill him too.

Valerie piped up, the eternal good girl. "It was Joe Morelli. It's all over school that Stephanie had sex with Joe at the Tasty Pastry. Everyone's talking about it."

I nearly came unglued. If I weren't in serious danger of being killed by both my parents, I would've beaten the shit out of Valerie. This was just too much. Instead, all I could do was give her one of my favorite Italian hand gestures and shoot her dirty looks behind my parents' backs.

"Joseph Morelli? Joseph Morelli! He's scum, Stephanie! I warned you about him, about the things he does to girls when he gets them alone. Didn't I tell you to stay away from those Morelli boys? Especially Joe?" She paused. I didn't answer figuring these were rhetorical questions. "Well, didn't I?" she screamed. She was crazed.

Guess I was wrong; she wanted an answer. "Yes, Mother."

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" I glanced at Valerie who sat up a little straighter in her chair and smiled angelically at my parents. "Valerie's Steve is such a nice young man. He wouldn't dream of having sex with your sister."

"Yeah, right," I mumbled. They all dream about it. He just didn't get lucky with my goody-two-shoes sister.

"You just refuse to listen to me. You've always gotta find out things the hard way, don't you, Stephanie. Well, this little stunt just earned you a summer in your room. You're grounded until the first day of school. No parties, no sleepovers, no job, no phone, no nothing. Do you understand me?"

"All summer?" I whined.

"You're lucky it's just the summer! I've got half a mind to ground you until your eighteenth birthday! If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut."

"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled.

I sat in silence and sulked over my meatball sub. Valerie looked absolutely elated. My mother was playing with her sandwich with her fork between sniffles and deep sighs. My father and Grandpa Mazur had their heads stooped over their plates, alternating shoveling in sub sandwich and coleslaw.

Grandma Mazur was trying to catch my attention, "Psst," she hissed too loudly. I looked up at her and when everyone else looked away, she whispered, "That Joe Morelli has one fine backside. I want to hear all about it!" I rolled my eyes and she said, "Later."

My good mood was officially shot to hell. Grounded all summer! This sucks! What did that no good, piece of shit write about me? This is all his fault! I thought I was special. How could I be so stupid? This is what I get for trusting a Morelli. I should've listened to my mother. I was nothing more than fodder for bathroom pronouncements of sexual conquests. Just wait 'till I get my hands on him….

_

* * *

_

Joe's POV:

"I can't believe my baby's all grown up," my mother sobbed.

"Come on, Mom. It's okay." I hugged her to my chest and patted her on the back. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm eighteen."

My mom leaned back and with a fierce look her eye, she admonished me. "You'll always be my baby, Joseph." She laid her head back on my shoulder and I continued patting her back.

"Mom, my plane's going to leave without me. I've gotta go."

"I know, I know," she said through sniffles. She took a couple steps back to give me some space.

I turned to the other tiny Italian woman standing next to me. "Good-bye, Grandma Bella."

"I'm proud of you, Joseph. There's nothing more honorable than serving your country. It's just a shame it's not the old country."

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. I won't miss all her talk of the old country, and her evil eye, and her visions. Outwardly, I smiled and said, "Thanks Bella."

"God knows, your no good, cheating father," she and my mother looked to the ceiling and sketched the sign of the cross over themselves, "never did the honorable thing. Same goes for those lousy brothers of yours. You're the only decent Morelli man since your Great Uncle Giuseppe. Now, he was an honorable man! Fought alongside Mussolini in World War II. If it wasn't for those damn Brit's he might still be with us." There was a gleam in her coal black eyes as she spoke of Uncle Giuseppe.

Over the loud speaker, a woman's voice said, "Final boarding call for Flight 2255 to Norfolk, Virginia."

"Well, that's me." I bent down and picked up my duffle bag. "I promise I'll write once a week," I said to my mother.

"You better, young man," she warned. She hugged me one last time as she sobbed, "Good-bye. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom." I hugged Grandma Bella next. "I'll miss you, Grandma Bella."

Bella let go of me and said, "Just a second. I'm having a vision." She held her right hand out in front of her like she was trying to touch something just out of reach. "I see a young woman with curly brown hair. She's upset, or angry." She waved her hand around a little more as if grasping for the vision. "There's a car accident and you break your leg." Her eyes cleared and she dropped her hand to her side. "That's all the eye could see. Angie, let's go. I need to lie down. Visions always make me tired."

Curly brown hair, huh? That sounds like it could be Stephanie. Crazy old bat. Stephanie's not angry. Not anymore. She was putty in my hands less than twelve hours ago. I headed toward the gate and called over my shoulder, "Bye." My mother stood waving with one hand and drying her eyes with the other until I was out of sight.

On the airplane, I settled into my middle seat between a homely looking woman with a baby and a fat, greasy looking salesman. Great. Why couldn't I be sitting in the middle of a cheerleading squad on their way to nationals? Hopefully, this salesman wouldn't want to talk or try to sell me anything. At least the baby wasn't crying. I pressed the button on my armrest to lean my seat back and put my head in the one spot that I could catch a glimpse out of the window. The stewardesses were miming the in flight instructions while a faceless voice told us what to do in case of a crash. Get real. Even the smallest crash and we're all going to die. Who did they think they were kidding with this crap about using our seat cushions as floatation devices? Come on!

I tuned out the voice that seemed to drone on and on by slipping on the headphones to my Sony Walkman. I'd taken the Born to Run tape from the tape deck in my Camaro before I gave the car to Mooch to look after while I'd be gone with strict instructions to only drive it on special occasions. Like his wedding or if the Mets won the World Series. Hell, he'd be lucky if it ever left the garage. I grinned to myself. Poor Mooch. I'm off to explore the world and he's stuck back in the Burg with a bossy soon-to-be-fiancé and a dead end job at the refinery. He's got nothing to look forward to but years of back breaking labor and a litter of kids. Ugh. That's not for me, man.

My future is wide open. I signed up for two years in the Navy, but I could always re-enlist if I like it. I can travel the world and learn all the similarities and differences of women from every country. It'd be like doing a research project. Maybe Playboy would even publish my findings. I could use David Lee Roth's song, "California Girls," as my hypothesis. You know, "Well, East coast girls are hip, I really dig those styles they wear; And the Southern girls with the way they talk, they knock me out when I'm down there…"

But if that plan falls through, I guess I could always use the GI bill and go back to school. I never was much for school, but it seems like it's getting harder and harder to get a decent job without a college education. One thing's for sure, some factory line job's not for me. I need to be able exercise my mind and my body. The thought of doing the same thing day after day, and year after year is enough to make me lose my mind. No way. I've gotta have something fun, exciting, and challenging.

Funny, I've never really given this career thing much thought. Once I made the decision to go into the Navy, I thought I had my life all planned out. Guess two years isn't so long. I couldn't wait to get out of the Burg. Away from my family, my father's reputation, and Terry among other things. _"It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap. We gotta get out while we're young."_ Away from the Burg I can be my own person, whoever that is, with no preconceived ideas or expectation of me from anyone. For the first time in my life, I feel free. Nothing anchoring me back to the Burg.

The little voice inside my head spoke up then and reminded me, _what about Stephanie Plum._

Hmmmm…Stephanie. Stephanie was the one piece of the Burg I'd miss. I wished I'd gotten to know her better sooner. It really sucks that the week before I have to leave for two years was the only time I really got close to her. You can hardly count our game of choo-choo at 8 and 6. Man, I'd miss those blue eyes…and those full pink lips…and those small round tits…and…God! I've gotta stop it. There's a baby sitting next to me! But, my mind wandered again and I replayed our one time in the Tasty Pastry one more time. Stephanie, hot and wet and writhing beneath me. Reacting to my every touch, every kiss. Moaning her satisfaction and release. Giving herself completely to me. God, I'd miss her. But we'd promised to write. That would help. I could at least communicate with her.

But reality crashed down on me. It would never work. Long distance relationships never last. Hell, that's one reason I gave Terry for breaking up with her. It wasn't fair of me to ask Stephanie to never have another boyfriend during high school. She still had homecomings and proms and football games and dances ahead of her. If she sat up in her room, waiting for me to come home, she'd miss out on too much. She's just a kid. Only sixteen. One night in the Tasty Pastry didn't mean forever. She'd even said she never expected that.

And while I'm being honest with myself, there's no way I'd stay faithful to Stephanie for two long years across the country or world! This job could take me anywhere. I owe it to myself to experience everything I can while I've got the world at my fingertips, including all the hot babes. And if after my two years, I don't find someone or something else, I can always go back to the Burg and see how things work out. Maybe Stephanie won't have found someone or something else either. Stephanie Plum. I couldn't help but grin. Letters and phone calls and visits will just complicate things. Stephanie's a good girl, really. I'll bet she'd wait for me because I was her first. That wouldn't be fair. It'd be better for her if I didn't write. I'd be best for us to both live our own lives and two years from now, just maybe I'll look her up. Maybe we'll reconnect and pick up where we left off. But in the meantime, I had a memory of Stephanie Plum to keep me warm on these long and lonely boot camp nights.

* * *

Author's Note:

When I first wrote this story about two years ago, it ended here. Joe goes off to the Navy and Stephanie is grounded for the summer. The main reason I chose this as the ending was because JE says that Stephanie doesn't see Joe again until two years later when she runs him down with the Buick. After that brief encounter, she doesn't see him again until he goes FTA. In the following chapters (that I'm still working on), I follow the story to two years from now when Stephanie runs Joe over. At that point, the story leaves JE's framework and comes from how I imagine what could have happened. Hopefully, the characters stay true to themselves even if the story line strays a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Two Years Later…

_Joe's POV:_

It was mid June in Trenton, New Jersey and I was sitting in my mother's formal living room. Everything was just as I remembered it. On the long wall, there was an overstuffed floral sofa, with a delicate mahogany coffee table directly in front of it. The latest issues of Good Housekeeping were neatly fanned out across the top. Wedged next to the couch were two identical mahogany end tables equipped with identical lamps and sets of coasters. The end tables didn't match the coffee table, not exactly, but they'd all been polished to the same blinding shine. The fresh scent of lemons and pines still hung in the air and clung to the fabric of the drapes and couch. Along the wall adjacent to the sofa was another overstuffed love seat, this one upholstered in a plain blue fabric matching the background color in the sofa. Overstuffed pillows in the coordinating floral fabric took up too much space to allow anyone to actually sit there. Directly across the room from the love seat were two floral wing-backed chairs. One for my mother, and one for my grandmother. Between them sat a small, spindly legged table with another set of coasters. Even without my mother and grandmother sitting there, I could picture them clear as day. My mother sitting ramrod straight, legs politely crossed at the ankles, hands folded neatly in her lap, with her eyebrows drawn down low over her eyes and lips pursed together. My grandmother wearing an old-fashioned button up black dress, with sensible black shoes on a much slighter frame, shoulders slightly hunched from the effects of osteoporosis, but no less intimidating. This room, seemingly stuck in time, was home to me. And I was finally home after two long years in the Navy.

"Joseph? Joseph?" my mother called out to me.

"Yeah, Ma?" I answered, turning around.

"What are you doing in here? You know the formal living room is off limits to everyone except guests."

"Yeah, I know. It just feels good to be home." I smiled. It really did feel great to be back in the Burg. Even though my stint in the Navy was fun and sometimes even exciting, it was never home. I knew I'd never be a career guy. It was clear I was just passing through. I took advantage of my time away and met some great guys and more than my fair share of girls, too. I traveled the country and parts of the world and experienced things I never would have if I'd stayed home. But my sights were set on the day I'd get to come back to the Burg and my friends and my family and start the next phase of my life.

"It feels good to have you home." My mother smiled back at me for a second before rearranging her features to their usual commanding state. "Now, Joseph, will you do me a favor? I need you to pick up some kielbasa and cold cuts from Giovichinni's for your coming home party."

My mother began picking through her wallet for some money. I snapped the closure on it shut. "I'll pick up the meat, but I'm buying. You've done more than enough, and I've got plenty of money."

"I'm so proud of you, Joseph. If only your father, God rest his soul," she looked heavenward and sketched the sign of the cross over her heart, "could see you now…"

"I'd punch him in the face," I finished for her.

"Joseph! That's no way to talk about your father!"

"I'm sorry, Ma, but he was a bum. He was nothing but a drunk and a cheat and a bully. We're better off without him." My mother looked like she was going to argue, but I cut her off. "Listen, I'm sorry. Why don't you get back to preparing for the party and I'll pick up the meat. I'll be back in half an hour." I leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Her skin felt papery against my lips and her bones felt more fragile under my hands than two years ago. Looking around the familiar living room, maybe things didn't look exactly as I'd remembered them. Maybe things looked a little older, a little more worn, and a little more faded.

"Alright. But hurry up. Company's going to be here in a couple of hours and I still have a lot to do."

Giovichinni's was on Hamilton Avenue, one block away from St. Francis Hospital and was known for having the best kielbasa in the Burg. I'd just gotten my Camaro out of storage the day before and had been itching to take it for a drive. I didn't have a car while I was in the Navy and it felt good to be behind the wheel again. I cranked the ignition and felt the rumble of the 5.0L V8 engine run up my legs from the petal. Man, I'd missed this. "Give It Away Now" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers was pumping through the custom stereo system while I revved the motor a couple times just to hear it roar. I headed toward Giovichinni's, head-banging to the beat, in no particular hurry, cruising through the neighborhood, checking out my old friends' houses and my old hangouts when I passed a familiar house two blocks from my mother's on Roosevelt. It was Stephanie Plum's house.

Man, I hadn't thought of Stephanie in months. When I first left for Virginia, it was damn near impossible to get her off my mind. Images of her pouty pink lips, or her ice blue eyes, or her rounded naked body kept creeping into my subconscious at all kinds of inappropriate times. Like the first time I slept with another woman. God, that was fucked up. I'd picked up a really hot chick at the Lookout Lounge on my first weekend pass in basic training. She had blond hair, big tits, a tight little ass, and the cutest southern drawl I'd ever heard. She was into sailors in general, and into me in particular. After I'd bought her a few drinks, she asked me to go back to her place where she said it would be quieter so we could talk. The sparkle in her eyes and the sway of her hips told a different story – one I was very familiar with and happy to hear again. We took a cab back to her apartment and could barely keep our hands off each other on the short drive there. She mumbled directions to the bedroom as we stumbled through her small apartment, still groping and kissing each other. I made quick work of our clothes, grabbed a condom from my wallet, and sank into heaven. It felt so good, I moaned her name. Well, not _her_ name. To this day, I don't remember her name. Apparently, I moaned Stephanie's name. Needless to say, our night was cut short. She kicked me out of her apartment and shot me dirty looks any time I'd see her at the bar from then on.

The first few months, it took all my resolve to keep from calling or writing Stephanie. The only thing that held me back was the knowledge that she'd be better off without me. I'd remind myself over and over again that it wouldn't be fair to her to have her waiting for me in the Burg. She deserved the chance to be a teenager and go to football games, and Homecomings, and Proms, and movies like the rest of her friends. It would have been wrong of me to expect her to sit at home and wait for me while I was away for two whole years. Instead, I'd remember our one night together at the Tasty Pastry and let my imagination run wild with everything I'd wanted to do to her and with her in the park at Bucky's graduation party.

As time passed and I met more and more women, it was easier to not think about Stephanie Plum. After that first time, I never said her name while I was having sex with other women. In fact, I rarely thought about her. It was only in my most private and lonely moments that her face would float before my eyes like a vision of home. Remembering the way it felt to hold her and the feel of her arms wrapped around me grounded me and comforted me in a very surprising way. As I became used to life in the Navy, I stopped feeling lonely and eventually stopped thinking about Stephanie.

Now, sitting in front of her parents' two story duplex with clapboard siding the color of yellow mustard, and a shabby front porch and aluminum awnings, all those warm and comforting feelings came rushing back to me. I wondered what Stephanie Plum was doing. Right now. I put my car in park and shut down the engine. Abruptly, the music stopped and the low growl of the engine went quiet. The only remaining noise was the soft click, click, click of the engine cooling down. I had every intention of knocking on the front door and talking to Stephanie. But then, I remembered her parents. And my reputation. Stephanie's mother had found out about our innocent game of choo-choo more than ten years earlier and had forbidden Stephanie from seeing me. I can only imagine that her impression of me hasn't improved with time. Especially after my last encounter with her daughter two years earlier. I wasn't sure if Mr. and Mrs. Plum had found out about us having sex at the Tasty Pastry, but I wouldn't be surprised. There weren't many secrets in the Burg. The Burg grapevine could be more efficient sharing stories than _The Trentonian_.

Burying myself in reasons and rationalizations why I shouldn't just be a man and knock on the front door, I started my car and headed for Giovichinni's. WMMR now was playing "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. The whole grunge rock thing never really did it for me, so I popped my Aerosmith tape into the cassette deck. Steven Tyler was singing about "Love in an Elevator." Much better. I put my attention back on the road. I'd almost forgotten that I had to drive right past Tasty Pastry to get to there. I wondered if Stephanie still worked there. For the second time, my car seemed to stop on its own volition. I parallel parked on Hamilton and jogged across the street to the Tasty Pastry, determined to let nothing get in the way of me and Stephanie. The bell above the door tinkled as I walked in and the overwhelming aroma of cannolis and jelly doughnuts brought on such a vivid memory of Stephanie and me having sex behind the counter that I got a hard on, despite the fact I was in public.

After I got myself under control, I approached the counter looking for Stephanie. It was a Saturday and if I remembered correctly, she only worked weekdays after school, but I was hoping maybe her schedule had changed for the summer. One of Stephanie's classmates was working the counter. Sue Ann…something. She was kind of homely looking – not the kind of girl I would've known in high school. Tasty Pastry did a lot of business on Saturdays and I couldn't imagine only one person was working. Maybe Stephanie was in the back room.

I waited in line and when it was my turn, I asked, "Is Stephanie Plum working today?"

"Well, well. Joe Morelli." She sized me up and then smiled at me. "No, sorry, she's off today. When did you get back in town? Nobody told me you were home."

I didn't return the smile. "Two days ago. Well, listen…"

Sue Ann dropped the niceties and got down to business. The business of extracting the latest gossip. "What're you gonna do now that you're back in the Burg? Are you staying at your mom's place or have you got a place of your own?"

The man behind me cleared his throat very loudly and fidgeted on his feet. The Tasty Pastry was too busy on Saturdays for socializing. Besides, I didn't want to talk to Sue Ann anyway. I ignored her questions and asked, "Can I get a chocolate chip cannoli? To go?"

A line had formed. Sue Ann glanced up at all the customers, sighed, and then took out a cannoli for me. "Anything else?"

"That's all," I said, pulling out my wallet.

"That'll be $3.50."

I gave her a five dollar bill and said, "Keep the change." I turned on my heel and headed toward the door.

Sue Ann yelled after me, "Thank you! Come back soon!"

Out on the street, I took my first bite of the cannoli. I figured if I was taking a tour of memory lane, I might as well enjoy it with all my senses. The taste made my memory of Stephanie even stronger. After my party tonight, I was definitely going to call her.

Giovichinni's was only a few blocks down the street, so I decided to walk the rest of the way. I looked at my watch. Damn! My half hour was nearly up and my mother would be on the war path if I didn't get back with the meat for the party. I finished my cannoli and strolled down the street, looking at all the familiar red brick storefronts, greeting the owners, and thinking about seeing Stephanie Plum again after two long years.

_Stephanie POV:_

It was the first Saturday since graduation that I didn't have to work and I was anxious to spend some of my gift money. Mary Lou had to babysit her brothers and I didn't have the energy to deal with Loretta Beeber or Cynthia Hawser today, so I decided to go alone. I still didn't have my own car, so I borrowed my dad's Buick for the afternoon. It was big as a boat, but not nearly as unmanageable as my Uncle Sandor's '53 powder blue Buick. Now that was a monster! I started the car, adjusted the seat, and started to pull away from the curb when I realized my dad was listening to some AM radio sports talk station. Ugh! Quickly, I switched over to WMMR. Pearl Jam. Much better.

I really needed to get some new clothes before I started college in the fall. I still couldn't believe I was going to Douglass. My grades in high school weren't that good and I figured I'd end up at the community college in Trenton. Still living at home. Still driving my parents' cars. Before my acceptance letter came in the mail, I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever be able to leave my parents' house. That acceptance letter was as good as a plane ticket to me. I was finally breaking free. I'd be on my own, set my own schedule, eat what I wanted to eat, and live by my rules. I couldn't wait. There weren't many kids from the Burg that made it out. Lots of my friends were going to marry their boyfriends from high school, who were going to go to work for their dads, or even worse, for the refineries. If you made it out, you were the exception, not the rule.

For some dumb reason, this train of thought led me to Joe Morelli. True, he made it out of the Burg. But as far as I'm concerned, he'd never be anything more than a lying, womanizing loser. Over the last two years, I'd worked very hard at forgetting Joe Morelli. His silent absence has made it a little easier, but there were still reminders of him everywhere. Like the spot behind the éclair case where he took my virginity. Ugh. And it didn't make it any easier living only two blocks away from his house. I had to pass right by it to go to Mary Lou's. I had the perfect letter all written out, telling him off for writing about me on Mario's Sub Shop wall. But, the bastard never even wrote me to give me his address. It's been sitting in the desk in my room, sealed and stamped, with no place to go. If I weren't such a chickenshit, I could have just asked him mother for his address, but that would mean I'd actually have to face her. Or even worse, his grandmother. And I definitely wasn't prepared for the intense scrutiny of Angie Morelli or for getting the eye from Joe's Grandma Bella. There were too many stories about cheating husbands' doodles shriveling up after she put the eye on them, or women having never ending periods after breaking one of her grandsons' hearts. My letter could wait. Eventually Joe would come back and then he'd get what was coming to him.

In my most private moments, when I was being absolutely honest with myself, I knew that all this anger wasn't for writing a poem about me at Mario's, or even the fact that he didn't write me. Mostly, I was angry with myself. Because for one week, I let myself believe that my fantasy was coming true. I believed that Joe thought I was special. Me! He wanted me and not just for sex. Joe had been part of my dreams for years, and all of a sudden, he was real. Touching me, holding me, talking to me…loving me. And I was falling in love with him. The poem at Mario's shook those beliefs to the core, but the silence from Joe over two long years shattered them. His silence screamed his true intentions. I'd been duped. I wasn't special. He didn't want me. And he definitely didn't love me. I was nothing more than another notch on his bedpost. One for the road. Just like he said.

I shook my head to stop myself from going any further down that path. I'd done it many times and nothing good ever came from it. Instead, I hooked a left onto Hamilton, my thoughts focused on the sale ad from Macy's and the 20% off coupon in my purse.

And then I saw him. Joe Morelli. In the flesh. Walking down the sidewalk between Tasty Pastry and Giovichinni's. Funny, the radio had switched to "Unbelievable" by EMF and I thought to myself, _"That's about right."_ I'd recognize that tight assed, narrow hipped swagger anywhere. I'd stared at it in shock as he walked away from me at the Tasty Pastry. What the hell was he doing back in town? And why didn't I know he was home? What good was it to be friends with Sue Ann if she didn't come through with the important gossip?

I swear I saw red. All the hurt and anger and angst from the last two years bubbled to the surface. It was like a match had been thrown on a field full of tinder in the middle of the desert and my Italian temper flared as hot and fast as that fire. Without much conscious thought, I gunned the big V-8 engine, jumped the curb, and clipped Joe from behind, bouncing him off the front right fender. The impact seemed to clear the red haze from my vision as I realized I'd just run over Joe Morelli. I stopped the car and got out to assess the damage.

"Anything broken?" I asked. He was sprawled on the pavement and I drank in the sight of him under the pretense of checking for injuries. He had on a pair of Levi's, snug in all the right places, and a dark blue t-shirt with NAVY written in white block letters. The shirt was tight enough to show off the toned muscles of his chest and biceps. His hair was shorter than I remembered him wearing it. It'd always seemed like he was past due for a cut. Guess the military didn't approve of the disheveled, sexy look. His eyes were dark and had none of the warmth I remembered from the Tasty Pastry. Maybe the warmth was a figment of my imagination. Or maybe his eyes looked glassy from shock. Either way. He was wearing a pair of worn running shoes and that's when I realized his leg was lying at a funny angle. Probably his ankle shouldn't be facing backwards like that. Eeeww. A hint of remorse was tugging at my gut, so I looked back up at him to apologize and help him into my car.

That's when I noticed he was looking up my skirt. "My leg."

The heat and anger flared again. "Good," I said. Then I turned on my heel, got into the Buick, and drove off in the direction of the mall. "You're Crazy" by GNR was playing on the radio. I yelled to no one, all by myself in the car, "What's this? The fucking soundtrack of my life?"

As soon as I could, I turned off Hamilton and went straight to Mary Lou's house. Who cared if she was supposed to be babysitting?

I screeched to a halt in front of her house and ran to the front door. I flung it open and called out to Mary Lou. "Mary Lou? Mary Lou?"

"In the kitchen."

I walked through the house to the kitchen and found her making sandwiches for her and her brothers. "I thought you were going sho…" she trailed off as she looked up from the sandwiches and saw my face. "My God, Stephanie, what happened? You look terrible! Come here! Sit down."

I reached out for the chair she was offering me to steady myself and noticed I was trembling. The after effects of an adrenaline rush.

"Stephanie, you're scaring me. Why are you shaking like that?"

"Joe Morelli's back in town," I managed.

"Yeah, I just heard, but that's no reason to act like this."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Sue Ann just called me. I swear I just found out about 30 minutes ago. I was going to call you later when you were home from shopping. But, I don't give a shit about Joe Morelli right now. I want to know why you're white as a ghost and can't stop shaking."

I took a deep breath and started to feel light headed. Mary Lou must have noticed because she shoved my head between my knees and said, "Stay." She went to the sink, got a tall glass of water, and brought it back over to me. "When you feel like you can sit up without fainting, drink this."

After a minute, I sat up and drank half of the water in one gulp. Mary Lou stood in the middle of the kitchen, hands on hips, waiting for some answers. I was struck by how much she looked like her mother just then. Mary Lou and I had been on the receiving end of that look from Mrs. Molnar countless times. The familiar look was enough to ground me.

"Okay. I'm okay."

"Good. Now start talking."

"Well, I was driving down Hamilton in my dad's Buick heading for Quakerbridge Mall when I saw Joe Morelli walking down the sidewalk." I took another deep breath and continued. "The details are a little fuzzy on exactly what happened next."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one second, I'm driving down Hamilton, thinking about my 20% off Macy's coupon, and next thing, I'm jumping the curb and running over Joe Morelli."

"What?" Mary Lou screamed. "You ran him over?"

"Not exactly. I mean, the car didn't roll over him. It was more like I bounced him off the front fender."

"Stephanie! You can't just bounce people off the front fender of your Buick." I started to argue, but she cut me off. "Even if they're virginity stealing jerks."

"I know," I said. I scrubbed my hands over my face. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Obviously."

"It's just that seeing him again, without any warning," I paused and glared at Mary Lou for not calling me immediately with the news Joe was back in town, "brought back all the old hurt and anger and I just lost it. I'm attributing it to temporary insanity."

"Tell that to the judge."

"Judge?" I squeaked.

"It's against the law to run people over, Stephanie."

"Oh, God." I dropped my head into my hands.

"So, after you hit him, what did you do? Drive here like a bat out of hell?"

"No, I started feeling a little guilty so I stopped the car and got out to see if he was hurt."

"Well, was he?"

I nodded my head. "Broken leg."

"Stephanie!"

"I know! I was just about to apologize and offer to take him to the hospital when I caught him looking up my skirt."

"_Really_?" Mary Lou let the word drag out, full of hidden meaning.

"Yes. Really. So I told him I was glad his leg was broken and drove off."

"But his leg was broken!" she said.

"But he looked up my skirt!" I argued.

"Why's that so bad?"

"Because he's pond scum! That's why. He's been gone two years without a single phone call or letter. And the first time he sees me after all this time, he looks up my skirt? He couldn't make it any clearer that he was only interested in sex."

"Where was he supposed to look? You were standing over him while he was laying on the ground…because you ran him over!"

"He deserved it."

"Maybe. But you just left the scene of accident. You could get in big trouble for that. Did you even call an ambulance for him?"

I waved her off. "He can take care of himself."

Mary Lou rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell your parents what happened?"

"God no! Why would I do that?"

"So, they're not surprised when the cops show up to arrest you?" Mary Lou raised her eyebrows at me in question. She might as well have added, "_You moron!_"

"Joe won't snitch. He might be a lot of things, but he's not a snitch."

"Alright." Mary Lou shook her head in resignation. "You know him better than I do." Her face cracked into a suggestive grin and she waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, stop it," I said. But I laughed anyway.

Mary Lou finished making the sandwiches for lunch.

"Can I have one? I'm starved. A little vehicular assault can really take it out of a girl."

Mary Lou put a sandwich and chips in front of me and called her brothers in from the family room for lunch. I was halfway through my sandwich when I remembered that Mary Lou had already known that Joe was back in town.

"How did Sue Ann know that Joe was back?" I asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but he stopped in the Tasty Pastry this morning," she said around a mouthful of roast beef sandwich.

"What?" I shrieked.

"He asked for you."

"What do you mean, 'he asked for you'?" I asked, mimicking Mary Lou's voice.

"When it was Joe's turn at the counter, he asked Sue Ann if you were working today."

"Omigod! Then what?"

"She told him you were off and then he ordered a chocolate chip cannoli."

"A chocolate chip cannoli! That's what he ordered from me the day that…" I trailed off.

"I remember." Mary Lou nodded.

"What do you think _that_ means?"

Mary Lou began clearing the table. "Why don't you boys go watch some TV. I'll take you to the park later." The boys jumped up from the table and ran into the other room.

I looked at Mary Lou, eyebrows raised, hands palms up in the air, waiting for an answer. "I think it means he was thinking about you and wanted to see you again."

"Maybe it just means that he likes cannoli."

"If that was all, he wouldn't have asked for you specifically. I hope you haven't fucked up your chances now that you ran him over."

"Who says I'm still interested in him?" I tipped my head up in the air and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stephanie." Mary Lou stopped stacking plates and looked down her nose at me. "You might be able to fool some people with that load of crap. But, this is me. You've been in love with Joe for…forever."

"Oh, God. What have I done? What do you think? Have I blown my chances?"

Mary Lou put the dishes in the sink and sat down next to me. "I think we need to come up with a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Joe's POV:_

Needless to say, I was late to my own homecoming party because Stephanie Plum had run me down like a dog and I broke my leg when I fell over. And to think I was having warm feelings about that psycho. Luckily, Bonnie Sue Giovichinni was coming out of the store when Stephanie drove off. She took one look at my leg and ran back inside to call for help. While we waited for the paramedics, she asked me what happened. And for some stupid reason, I told her I snapped it when I stepped off the curb. I lied for Stephanie for no logical reason even though she fucking ran me over!!! What the hell was up with that?

The minutes felt like hours. Me, embarrassed for being clumsy and Bonnie Sue, nervous I would sue for negligence. It was just a quick ride around the corner to St. Francis, and I swear I would've limped the short distance to the hospital, but Bonnie Sue insisted on calling an ambulance. The one good part of arriving at the hospital in the ambulance was that I was able to forgo all the usual bullshit – registration, triage, waiting, waiting, and more waiting. My leg was x-rayed, set, and casted in about an hour and a half.

The worst part of the whole thing was the call to my mother. I'm not sure if she was more worried about my leg or the fact that the meat wasn't going to be at the house in time. I called my cousin, Mooch, to pick up the cold cuts and kielbasa, drop it at my mom's, and then come back to pick me up from the hospital. After a quick stop to get my Camaro, we were back to my mother's only a little over two hours late for the party. By then, the party was in full swing. Drinks were flowing freely, food was served, and the typical family arguments had started.

My mother made a big deal over me and my crutches and ushered me to the couch and propped up my leg. She brought me a plate of food, piled high with all my favorites. I indulged in all the delicious, homemade food I'd been missing during my two years away, endured the endless teasing from my older brothers about my clumsiness, and listened to my relatives tell the same stories they've been telling since I was a kid. By the end of the party, I was tired.

Now, just a few stragglers remained. A couple of my aunts who were helping my mom clean up in the kitchen, and Mooch who was keeping me company on the back porch. Since neither of us had turned 21 yet, Mooch snuck us a couple beers after everyone else had left. I was sitting in a lawn chair with my leg propped up on a flower pot, listening to the cicadas' distinctive song.

"Alright, Joe, spill it. What really happened to your leg?" Mooch wanted to know. "I know you didn't break it stepping off the goddamn curb."

I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one could hear me. "Stephanie Plum ran into me and knocked me over."

"Whaddya mean? She pushed you over?"

"Not exactly. She _ran_ me over. With her dad's Buick."

"She hit you with her fucking car?" Mooch's voice was raised, so I shushed him.

"Be quiet! I don't want my mom to hear."

"Why the fuck not? I would've called the cops!"

I waved him off. "I'm not going to call the cops on her. Jesus. I'm not a snitch. I just can't figure out why she did it. It had to have been on purpose."

"Are you serious? It doesn't take a genius to figure out why she hates you."

"She hates me?" I was truly confused by that. Why in the world would she hate me?

"God, yes."

"Why?"

"For starters, how 'bout the hit-it-and-quit-it routine you pulled on her?"

"It wasn't like that. It…"

Mooch talked right over me. "Or, how 'bout all the flack she's caught from the poem you wrote on Mario's wall."

I winced remembering my literary genius back at the sub shop.

"Or, maybe it was the poem on the stadium wall. But, most likely it's the fact that you've dropped off the face of the earth for the last two years and everybody knew that Stephanie had high hopes that you were 'the one'."

"She thought I was 'the one'? After having sex one time and taking a walk in the park?" The little voice inside my head screamed, _"You know it was more than that. It meant more than that to you, you lying bastard!"_

"All I'm saying is she took a lot of shit when you first left. She was a good girl, man, a virgin, until she hooked up with you. After you left, all kinds of guys tried to hit that. Her reputation was in the toilet."

I slammed my fist on the plastic arm of the chair. "Jesus, man, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know you cared." Mooch looked at me like I had worms crawling out of my ears.

"I don't!"

Mooch raised his eyebrows and looked down his stupid hooked nose at me, but to his credit, he didn't argue any further. He guzzled the last of his beer. "You want another one?"

I looked down at the crushed beer can in my hand, ready to crush the skulls of the guys that tried to _'hit that'_. "Yeah, another beer would be good." I paused, trying to collect my thoughts. "So, is Stephanie dating anybody?"

Mooch walked over to the cooler and pulled out a couple icy cold ones. He tossed me mine before sitting back down. "She dated a few guys over the last two years. Nothing serious. I don't think she slept with any of them."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, there were loads of rumors floating around, but nothing specific. I think it was all talk."

That was sort of a relief. "How do you know so much anyway?"

"I overheard my wife, Shirley, talking about it with her friends. And since you were involved, I paid attention." Mooch shrugged. "But none of that justifies her running you over. She could've killed you!"

"I thought I was doing her a favor by not calling her. I thought she could still have a normal high school life if I left her alone. I didn't want her to miss out on anything, waiting for me to come home. Besides, I didn't want to miss out on anything because she was waiting for me at home. I figured we'd both do our own thing while I was gone and we could see what happened when I got back."

"Maybe you should have shared that plan with her."

"God, I fucked up." I scrubbed my hands over my face and ran my fingers through my hair. The kitchen phone rang in the background.

Mooch shrugged again. "Only if you care about her. Otherwise, you don't have to ever see her again and we can still call the cops and file a police report."

I just glared at Mooch in return. The back door handle jiggled and I whispered, "Hide your beer." Mooch tucked his beer under his shirt and I put mine under my chair.

My mom stepped out onto the back porch with the cordless phone in her hand. "Joseph, someone named Mary Lou Molnar is on the phone for you." She handed me the phone and turned to go back inside.

"Thanks, Mom." I covered the receiver with my hand until I heard the backdoor click shut. "Mary Lou Molnar? Is she still dating Lenny Stankovic?"

"Yeah. And they're getting married this summer. Stephanie's the maid of honor. Remember, they're best friends." Mooch took the beer back from under his shirt and took a long pull.

"This should be good," I said to Mooch. Into the phone, I said, "Hello?"

"Um, hi, Joe. This is Stephanie. Stephanie Plum."

I covered the receiver with my hand again and whispered to Mooch that it was Stephanie on the phone. He nearly choked.

"Oh, hi Stephanie." I decided to play it cool and see what she had to say before I apologized for being such a jerk the last two years. "My mom said it was Mary Lou on the phone."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure if she'd let me talk to you…since I…well, after the accident."

Accident? Yeah, right! "Oh." Let her sweat it, I thought. No need to tell her that I didn't tell anyone what really had happened. "Good call. I'm not sure that _I_ should talk to you after the _accident._ That was some pretty crazy shit."

"Crazy?" She sounded incredulous, not sorry. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, those curbs can really be tricky. They just jump right out in front of you and you've got no way to _steer_ the car away from them."

Her tone flattened. "So it wasn't an accident. I hit you on purpose. So what? You deserved it!"

"Probably." I smiled, wishing I could see her face. Bet she wasn't expecting that. I heard Stephanie draw a big breath, probably ready to continue to argue, but she just stalled out instead.

_"Just ask him!"_ I heard someone say in the background and then I heard the muffling noises of someone covering the receiver. "Ah, well, I just called to see if you were okay."

"My leg is broken in two places and I'm in a cast up to my thigh."

I could hear Stephanie swallow hard. "I thought it was broken."

"The worst part was that I disappointed my mother. And my Grandma Bella. They were throwing a welcome home party for me this afternoon and I missed half of it while I was at the hospital."

Mooch sprayed his beer all over me and said, "Laying it on a bit thick, don't'cha think?" I put my fingers to my lips indicating for him to shut the fuck up.

"Your Grandma Bella?" Stephanie's voice rose as she said Bella's name.

I grinned wide at Mooch and gave him the thumbs up. "Yeah, you should have seen her. She was just itching to give someone the eye."

There was a long pause and I was worried that Stephanie had hung up. Then, she said, in a much stronger voice, "I heard you came into the Tasty Pastry looking for me this morning. Did you need something?"

Now, it was my turn to be at a loss for words. "Uh, um. I was just hungry for something sweet."

"Really?" she said, drawing the word out. "Because Sue Ann Grebeck said you asked specifically for me."

I wasn't expecting Stephanie to have already heard that I had been looking for her. "Like I said, I was hungry for something sweet." I grinned into the phone. Man, I was smooth.

There was another long pause on Stephanie's end of the line. I couldn't imagine what she was doing. Finally she came back on, "You know what, Joe? You're a pig. I'm sorry I even called."

"Wait! Don't hang up!" How could I forget that Stephanie was different from other girls I've known?

"Why shouldn't I? You're only interested in sex and I'm not offering. There's nothing else to talk about."

The truth of why I'd been looking for her was too revealing, but I couldn't come up with a decent lie fast enough. I cleared my throat once, and then cleared it again. "Sex isn't the only thing I'm interested in."

Mooch did a spit-take with his beer and then muttered, "Yeah, right!" at the same time Stephanie said, "But you are interested in sex. With me."

I kicked Mooch with my good leg and said to Stephanie, "Well, shit, Stephanie. Of course I am. You're hot as hell, what with those bright blue eyes and full pink lips and tanned, smooth legs…" I trailed off because I was turning myself on. Mooch's eyebrows were arched so high; they were almost in his hairline.

"Oh," she breathed.

I cleared my voice. "Anyway, I stopped by the Tasty Pastry because I just got back in town a couple days ago and I decided to look up some of my old friends." I thunked my forehead as soon as the words left my mouth. Friends? Friends! Dumb. That's what I was. A fucking idiot.

"Friends?" Stephanie's voice was much softer and kinder, more like I remembered it.

"Yeah, well…" I felt vulnerable and I hated it.

She paused too. Then, she said, "I'm sorry for running you over. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Nah, it's not too bad. They gave me some Vicadin in the ER."

"Good. That's good."

"It's just really tough to get around with the crutches and all." Mooch rolled his eyes at me. Probably because I'd bulked up considerably in the Navy since I hit the gym a lot on my free time. My upper body strength was more than capable of carrying around my gimpy leg for a few weeks.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, I do have a favor if it's not too much to ask." I winked at Mooch. Here was my in. "My mom has obligations at church all day tomorrow - mass in the morning, then a potluck lunch, then a baby shower for one of her friend's granddaughters, and then Bingo later in the afternoon. Do you think you could come over and help me get around?"

"Uh…" Stephanie was covering the receiver again if the muffled noises were any indication. I could just barely hear some whispering in the background.

"If it's too much to ask, I'm sure I can find someone else." I was grinning now. I knew I had her. Her Burg upbringing wouldn't allow her to say no even if she wanted to. And I didn't think she wanted to say no anyway.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'll be over before lunch tomorrow." I heard her swallow hard again. Funny, I guess I make her nervous.

"Great. I'll see you then." And I hung up before I could fuck things up any further. I took the last slug of beer and relaxed. Tomorrow, I'd get to reconnect with Stephanie Plum. Finally.

_Stephanie's POV:_

Getting to Joe's house by eleven o'clock the next morning was more difficult than I'd imagined. I couldn't very well tell my mother I was spending the day at Joe Morelli's house without adult supervision. Eighteen or not, my mother's opinion of the Morelli's hadn't changed. As far as she was concerned, they were all lying, cheating, sex fiends. My opinion, however, was still up for debate.

I fibbed to my mother and said I was spending the day with Mary Lou at a family reunion. My mom accepted that at face value, but she still insisted that I attend early mass. If I missed mass on Sunday, I was grounded the entire next week. So, I drug my butt out of bed at seven o'clock to make it to the eight o'clock service. By the time I got home, my mom had already left for church and my dad had settled into his easy chair for the Mets pre-game show. I took a shower, straightened my hair, did the make up thing, and then stressed over what to wear. After trying on several different outfits, I settled on a pair of washed out, straight legged jeans from the Gap, and a blue scoop neck t-shirt.

I realized I was procrastinating leaving for Morelli's. The thought of a whole day alone with him was enough to make my stomach go squishy and my armpits sweat. I couldn't imagine why he wanted me to spend the day with him. Well, that's not entirely true. I knew _one_ thing that Morelli wanted from me. Sex. Plain and simple. He may not have called or written me over the last two years, but I knew sex wasn't the reason. He enjoyed himself as much as I did. And I liked it. A lot. But there's no way I was going to let Morelli use me again. He may be able to separate his emotions from sex, but I can't. I already had a crush on him before we had sex at the Tasty Pastry, but the physical connection and what I thought was mutual affection made my feelings for him that much stronger. If he'd left for the Navy having never talked to me, I'd have fared much better than I did after spending one night with him and getting my hopes up for a relationship with him.

I couldn't believe I was letting him into my heart. Again. That one stupid thing he said about looking up old friends had me putty in his hands. I couldn't believe he considered me a friend. We were never really friendly in high school, aside from the week before he left, and God knows we weren't friends while he was away. I had half a mind to cancel, but a combination of my irrational tender feelings for him, morbid curiosity about why he wanted me to come over, and guilt for running him over won out over the squishy feeling in my stomach.

I yelled goodbye to my dad, told him I'd be home later, and then walked the two blocks to Angie Morelli's house. Her house was immaculate. God himself couldn't get the windows any cleaner. The yard was perfectly manicured. The sidewalks and walkways were swept clean. And the porch and shutters had recently been painted. It must be nice to have three sons and countless nephews to help out with the yard work. Or maybe she did it all herself. That wouldn't surprise me either. Angie Morelli was revered in the Burg. Her home was always ready-for-company clean. She volunteered at the church and sold Amway in her spare time. Not to mention that she single-handedly raised five children. Even if her boys were following in their father's footsteps, no one could expect her to overcome genetics. They were Morellis after all.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. "Come in!" I heard Joe yell.

"This is it," I mumbled to myself and went inside the house.

Joe was lying on the couch, watching TV. He sat up straighter as I closed the front door. "Hey, Stephanie. Thanks for coming over today."

"Uh, no problem." I looked around Angie Morelli's formal living room. There were tracks in the carpet left by the vacuum and I debated taking my sandals off before walking on it.

"Come in." Joe patted the couch cushion next to him. "Don't worry about messing up the house. She'll just think I did it."

I carefully walked over to the couch and sat down next to Joe. "How's the leg?" He had it propped up on a pillow on top of the coffee table and his crutches were leaning against the armrest of the couch. His hair was still slightly wet and he smelled like Irish Spring soap, all fresh and clean. He was wearing a pair of beat up gray sweat pants and a Mets t-shirt. He looked warm and comfortable and slightly vulnerable. I wondered what he had on underneath the sweat pants.

"It's okay. The drugs help." Joe shrugged. "It's not the first bone I've broken and I'm sure it won't be the last." He laughed.

"I just feel so bad…"

He waved me off. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

I rubbed my hands on the front of my jeans and asked, "So, what do you want to do today? Are you hungry?"

Joe's eyes darkened and he slung his arm onto the back of the couch right behind my shoulders. He leaned close and whispered, "Starved."

I jumped up and said, "For food. I meant lunch." My heart was pounding in my chest. "I could make us some peanut butter and olive sandwiches."

Joe chuckled and sat up straight again. "Peanut butter and olive sandwiches? That sounds disgusting."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get so defensive. Take those hands off your hips and relax." I dropped my hands to my side and tried to loosen up. "There, that's better. I was thinking we could go to Pino's for lunch. I haven't had a meatball sub since I've been home."

"Pino's sounds great." I picked up his crutches and handed them to him. "Are you ready?"

"First, I need to change clothes. I can't leave the house in these sweats."

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait here."

"I thought you were going to help me today."

"Not with getting dressed!" I nearly shrieked.

Joe grinned. "I just need help finding some clothes. I haven't unpacked yet and these sweat pants were the only thing I could find that fit over this cast."

I flushed. "Oh, sure. I can do that." I followed Joe upstairs to his bedroom. I was so nervous that the butterflies in my stomach felt more like bats banging around in there.

Joe's room looked just like you'd expect any teenaged boy's room to look. He had three posters hanging over his bed – one of Cindy Crawford in a tiny bikini laying on some exotic beach, one of a Camaro that looked a lot like Joe's, and a signed poster of Keith Hernandez batting in Shea Stadium. His bed was made, but the covers were still crumpled. He had two large duffle bags on the ground near the bed. There was a desk under the window and a couple milk crates stacked next to it filled with sporting equipment - baseballs and a glove, tennis balls, even a basketball. His baseball bat and tennis racquet were propped up in the corner of the room. There was a tallboy dresser next to the door with cologne, pocket change, his wallet, and a comb scattered across the top. Joe headed for the duffle bags. He balanced on one foot while he rifled through the bags.

"Here. Let me help." I picked up one of the duffle bags and sat it on his bed. "Go sit down on the bed. It'll be easier to look through them over there."

Joe did as I asked and started rummaging through the bag again. He came up with a pair of cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "I'll just change and we can go."

As Joe pulled off his t-shirt, it became apparent that he was going to change clothes in front of me. My eyes were immediately drawn to the eagle tattoo on his chest. I vividly remembered tracing that tattoo with my fingertip two years earlier in the Tasty Pastry. My face flushed and my breathing quickened from the memory. My eyes became slightly unfocused as a surge of lust coursed through me. Joe was watching for my reaction and was obviously happy with what he saw. As my eyes scanned his body, I watched him harden under his sweat pants. Clearly, he didn't have anything on underneath those sweats. My mouth opened slightly and I licked my lips. I drew in a shaky, shuttering breath as I searched for something to say - anything to keep myself from completely losing my head and jumping his bones in his mother's house - but I came up blank. My body and mind seemed to be frozen as I stared at him.

Joe's eyes melted into pools of chocolate. His voice was deep and rough when he said, "Stephanie, I think I could use some help with these pants." He nodded at himself, drawing attention to his huge erection.

His voice seemed to break the trance I'd fallen into and I was able to squeak out an unconvincing "No," before I stumbled my way out of his room. Once I was in the hall, I took several deep breaths to try and calm myself down. The deep breathing seemed to help a bit, but nothing was going to extinguish the fire that was burning deep in by belly. _Holy shit_, I thought. The no-sex plan sounded good before he started stripping in front of me. Lord knows I have weak will power where he's concerned anyway. I don't need any additional enticement to cave to his carnal desires.

Joe finished changing in a few minutes and re-emerged from his room. "Ready?"

"Ready?" My heart was pounding and I was having a hard time remembering what he was talking about. I glanced down at the front of Joe's cargo shorts and found that he'd cooled off some. Not all the way, but some.

Joe waited for me to meet his eyes and grinned. "Lunch? Pino's?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, flushing. "Ready."

When we got outside, Joe asked, "Where's your car?"

"I walked."

"Guess we'll have to take my car then."

"How can you drive? Your leg's broken."

"Just my left leg. It's an automatic; I don't need my left leg to drive."

I shrugged my shoulders and followed Joe out to his Camaro on the street in front of his house. I helped him into the car, put the crutches in the backseat, and walked around to the passenger's side. I couldn't help but be a little excited riding in Joe Morelli's car. Just wait until I tell Mary Lou. I had several fantasies in high school of Joe breaking me out of my parents' house and driving away in this car.

"Nice car," I said.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Pino's was just a few blocks away and we rode there in strained silence. The sexual current running between was a nearly tangible thing. I didn't dare speak for fear that I'd ask him to have sex with me in the back seat. Thank God for "Black" by Pearl Jam. It was on the radio during the short ride to Pino's and I'd concentrated on the somber lyrics to take my mind off of sex. By the time we'd reached the restaurant, I was almost completely back under control. We parked and headed inside. I held the door open for Joe so he could maneuver over the threshold with his crutches.

"This doesn't feel right," Joe muttered.

My stomach plummeted. I'd been waiting for that. He wasn't interested in dating me. He was just interested in sex. I looked down at my feet so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"I hate that you have to open doors for me," Joe continued. "It should be the other way around."

My eyes snapped up to his face, eyebrows raised and mouth open in surprise.

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing. I just thought you meant…nothing. It's nothing." I smiled at him and that seemed to ease his confusion.

"Man, it smells good in here. Just like I remember. It hasn't changed a bit."

I looked around the restaurant. I've been coming in here as long as I can remember and have always taken the atmosphere for granted. Nothing ever changed at Pino's. Not the recipe for the marina sauce, or the traditional Italian décor. I'm sure the same red-checkered table clothes cover the tables today that were used the day Pino's opened. Even the wait-staff remained virtually unchanged year to year. Occasionally, one of Anthony Pino's nephews would come on as a busboy, but the main waitresses and hostesses were always the same. They'd been with Anthony Pino since I was a kid – maybe longer – and I assumed they'd always be here waiting tables.

We were seated by Maria, the long-time hostess, at a booth in the corner. I sat facing the door and Joe sat across from me with a view of the bar.

"Do you want pizza?" Joe asked me.

"I could eat pizza. What do you want to eat? You're the one who hasn't been here in two years."

"I really want a meatball sub, but if you want pizza, we could order pizza. I miss that, too."

I smiled. "Subs are fine. Better than fine. They make the best meatball subs in the Burg."

"Great." The waitress came around and Joe placed our order. Two meatball subs, coleslaw, and two Coke's.

After the waitress brought us our Coke's, I fidgeted with the straw wrapper, tearing it into tiny bits of paper. I was still having a hard time coming up with things to talk about, and after a minute or so, Joe broke the silence.

"So tell me what I missed. What have you been up to the last two years?"

I looked up at Joe and then back at the wrapper. "Nothing really. You know. The usual stuff. Nothing ever happens at home."

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, I used to feel that way too. I couldn't wait to get away from Burg. Funny, now I'm glad to be back."

"Huh. I can't imagine feeling that way."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Something had to have happened while I was gone. Do you have a boyfriend? Are you going to college? Did you get grounded for doing anything totally outrageous?"

"Uh…" I stammered. "I don't have a boyfriend. Not right now anyway."

"But you did? Who was it? Anyone I know?" Joe's words seemed casual enough, but I could see the muscle at the side of his jaw working as he asked the questions.

"No, not really. Right after you left, several guys asked me out. But after going on dates with the first couple guys, I realized they were only interested in sex." I shrugged. "After that, I kind of shied away from guys. I'd been burned once and I wasn't interested in a repeat performance."

Joe winced a bit at my words and looked down at his hands. I took a big gulp of soda and continued, "Mary Lou's getting married, though."

"Yeah. Mooch told me. To Lenny Stankovic, right?"

"Yep. They've been together since we were sophomores. I'm the maid of honor."

"Cool. When's the wedding?"

"In two weeks. Mary Lou's running in circles with last minute wedding plans."

"Oh." Joe nodded his head a few times. "Well, what about you? What are your plans now that you've graduated?"

"Um, well, I just got accepted to Douglass. I'm planning on starting in the fall."

"Yeah? That's great, Stephanie. What are you majoring in?"

"I haven't decided. You know, I'm only 18 and I feel like I'm making such major, life altering decisions. What am I going to do for a living? Who am I going to marry? Where do I want to live? It gets to be a bit overwhelming."

"I didn't realize you had a proposal on the table." Joe smiled.

"I don't! It's just that every guy I look at, I feel like I _have_ to evaluate him as a potential husband. It's what girls my age do. And I'm not even sure I want to get married. Being a Burg housewife doesn't seem all that fun and exciting to me."

"Nothing's permanent, Stephanie. You don't have to make all those decisions right now. You're 18 for chrissakes! This is supposed to be the time of our lives, not a death march to the end of it. Loosen up. Have some fun. There's plenty of time to be a mature adult."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I could always major in business administration. That's a generic degree. The diploma's all that matters most of the time anyway." I took another drink of Coke. "And I haven't had much luck with men so far, so probably it's best for me just to sit out of the dating game for awhile."

To be honest, I didn't really have much interest in dating. The only man I'd ever really wanted was sitting right across from me and broken my heart to pieces. Until I could get a better read on exactly what he wanted from me, I was playing it safe with him too. My plan was to keep things strictly friendly. Just like he said. Two old friends spending the day together.

"So what about you? I'm sure you have tons of stories from the Navy! What was it like while you were away?"

For the next hour, I listened to Joe's naval experiences. He told me all about the rigid and regimented days in basic training, where he was physically exhausted day in and day out. He told me about the time he received notification that his squadron would be deployed to the desert in support of Operation Desert Storm in the Gulf War. He talked about the strange mixture of emotions that seemed to overwhelm him when faced with his mortality – fear, pride, excitement, anxiety. Luckily, it turned out to be a false alarm. Just when his unit was set to deploy, the United States had won the battle and his unit was put on standby. At this point, Joe was a short-timer and was soon discharged. Even though he was no longer on active duty, he could still be called back up for the next four years. Joe felt confident, though, that he wouldn't be. The active duty service men had the situation under control and it was very unlikely that he'd be called back up to serve again. Thank God!

Our lunch was nearly perfect, catching up with each other that way. We'd been more intimate during our conversation today than the day at the Tasty Pastry. For the first time, I really felt like I got to know Joe, the man, and not just Joe, the legend. He was a real person with hopes and fears just like me and I could feel myself falling for him all over again. I couldn't have asked for a better day until Terry Grizzoli came through Pino's door.

Immediately, she saw Joe and me sitting in the booth. It was almost like she knew he was there and was looking for him specifically. Of fucking course, the last two years had been very kind to Terry Grizzoli. Her already skinny and shapely body had been toned and tanned to a nearly unbelievable perfection. Her skimpy shorts and cut off t-shirt did a terrific job showing off her upgraded body. In fact, I wondered if she didn't have a boob job, too. I glanced at her t-shirt, stretched tight across her chest and then looked down at my almost non-existent boobs and rolled my eyes. There was no comparison. I wasn't even in her league.

After graduation, Terry was trying out for the Dallas Cowgirls. I'd heard that she didn't make the cut, but that she did make the squad for the New York Giants. The squad for the Giants was no where near as prestigious as the Dallas Cowgirls, but shit, she was still a professional cheerleader. I couldn't even make the Trenton High squad. I'd never thought Terry was very pretty – maybe it was the haughty air about her or her ugly, stuck up sneer that swayed my opinion – but men didn't seem to share my view of her. And I knew for a fact Joe was among those men. Joe dated Terry on and off for years in high school. He had a real relationship with her, where all he had with me was casual sex.

I was feeling worse and worse about myself as Terry approached our table. I scanned the restaurant for a quick getaway. The embarrassment of Joe leaving me at this stupid booth while he left with Terry would be crippling. Apparently, Joe could see the tension on my face and glanced around the restaurant as I made my excuses to leave. I wiped my face and grabbed for my purse, ready to make a run for it, when I heard Joe curse under his breath.

"Joe, I've gotta go."

He grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes. "Please stay," was all he said. Before I had time to respond, Terry was at our table.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Joe's POV:_

Things seemed to be going really well with Stephanie once I got my runaway libido under control. The look on her face when I took off my shirt had me rock hard and rearing to go. But, I'd told Stephanie last night that I wasn't _just_ interested in sex …I mean, I was interested in sex, too, but that wasn't the only thing. I really did want to get to know her better and spend some time with her. Sure, she was sexy as hell, but she was so much more. She was strong and independent and had a fiery temper. So many women I'd been with were pushovers. In many ways, they were too easy and I'd found them boring and uninteresting. Where on the other hand, every conversation with Stephanie was like walking through a mine field. I was sure something would set her off; the question was _what would it be?_ She kept me on my toes and I realized that I was having more fun with Stephanie than I'd had in a long time. And we weren't even having sex…yet.

So that's why I didn't understand, why all of the sudden, Stephanie's entire demeanor changed. Things had become quite comfortable between us as we talked and ate our subs. She seemed as engrossed in our conversation as I was when she suddenly detached. Her face closed off and her eyes were darting from side to side like she was looking for something. When she began fumbling for her napkin and purse, I took a look around the restaurant to see if I could find the reason that she was shutting me out. And then, there she was…the reason staring right at me. Terry Grizzoli.

"Fuck," I exhaled.

"Joe, I've gotta go," Stephanie said.

She was scooting toward the end of the booth, refusing to make eye contact with me, so I grabbed her wrist. She looked up at me then and I said, "Please stay." I wasn't about to let Terry ruin the good time we'd been having. Before I could say anything else, Terry was at our table.

"Joe!" Terry shrieked. "I was hoping I'd find you. I saw your car in the lot and thought I'd come in and say hi."

Terry was standing right next to my bench at the booth and I swear if I hadn't scooted to the edge when Stephanie did, I'd bet Terry would be wiggling her butt into the seat. Since she couldn't sit down next to me, she settled for running her fingers through my hair. I glanced up at her and then looked back at Stephanie. She was staring at the table, once again, refusing to make eye contact.

Terry continued, "I'm so sorry I missed your welcome home party yesterday. I was in the city helping with tryouts." Ugh, I should have known my mom would invite Terry.

At the mention of my party, Stephanie tried to pull her wrist out of my grasp. I loosened my hold and let her arm slip through my fingers until her hand was in mine. Then, I twined our fingers together and held her hand, never once looking away from her. I was reminded of the first time I held Stephanie's hand in the park behind Bucky's house. The corners of my mouth tilted up just as Stephanie spared a glance at me through her lashes. She must've remembered the same thing because she shared my small smile.

When I was sure Stephanie was back with me, I turned my attention to Terry. She was babbling on about the girls that had come to tryout and the routine she had to teach them, but I wasn't paying any attention. I cut her off mid sentence and shrugged her hand from my shoulder. "I don't mean to be rude, Terry, but I'm kind of busy right now." I looked back at Stephanie and smiled.

"With who? Her?" She pulled her chin back, furrowed her brow, and sneered at me. Her arms were crossed under her boobs - her new and obviously fake boobs - probably to shove them even closer to my face.

I let her snide comment slide…for now. "Yeah. You remember Stephanie Plum."

"You mean that slut you fucked before you left for the Navy?"

I let go of Stephanie's hand and stood up, making Terry take a couple steps back to make room for me.

"Joe, your leg!" Terry gasped.

I ignored her and said, "No. That would be you. What I did or didn't do with Stephanie is none of your business."

Terry narrowed her eyes at me. "You can't be serious! You'd rather spend your time with this… this…"

"Watch it," I warned.

"…with _her_ when you could be with me?"

"That's exactly right. I told you before I left that it was over between us. Honestly, Terry, there never was an 'us'. So, we had sex. Big deal. I had sex with lots of women. You were nothing special."

That was as good as a slap in Terry's face. Even though everything I said was true, Terry was always possessive of me. I never should have let it go on as long as it did. She was so easy and a good lay.

I took a hop-step toward her and leaned in close so she'd be sure to understand what I was about to say. "I meant what I said that day, Terry. If you so much as look at Stephanie the wrong way, I'll make your life miserable. Leave her alone."

I let my threat sink in for a second and then hopped back to our booth. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and dropped twenty dollars on the table to cover our bill and the tip. I reached my hand out for Stephanie and asked, "Ready?"

If it hadn't been such a tense moment, I probably would've laughed at her. Her eyes were big and round and her mouth was hanging slightly open. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Stephanie snapped her mouth shut and scrambled out of the booth, picking up my crutches as she went. We headed toward the exit moving slowly - I wasn't going anywhere quickly for a couple of weeks – leaving Terry standing at our empty booth looking like a fool. Just before we reached the door, I looked over my shoulder and said, "Hey Terry, you might want to go back to that doctor that did your boob job. They look a little lopsided." I waited long enough to see her suck in her breath and look down at her fake tits. When I turned around, Stephanie was holding the door open for me. She was grinning from ear to ear and her blue eyes were sparkling. I smiled back and gimped my way into the parking lot.

As soon as we were back in the car, Stephanie busted out laughing. "I can't believe you said that!"

"What?" I'd said a few choice things and wasn't sure exactly what she meant.

"The crack about her fake boobs! That was the first thing I noticed about her too." Stephanie was doubled over with laughter and was wiping at the tears leaking out of her eyes.

When Stephanie had finally settled down, she asked, "What else do you need to do today? I'm supposed to be helping you get around."

I started the car and pulled out of Pino's lot. "Actually, it's more difficult getting around with these crutches than I thought. Let's just go back to my mom's house so I can sit down."

_

* * *

  
Stephanie's POV:_

"Oh, okay. Whatever you want," I said, taken a bit off guard. I figured he had errands to run and needed help getting in and out of the car and the stores. AC/DC was on the radio and Brian Johnson was screeching about being thunderstruck. Since I hated AC/DC and their juvenile songs and lyrics, I tuned them out and thought about Terry.

Every time I pictured Terry's face, I started giggling again. I just couldn't help it. So rarely do you see someone get exactly what they deserved. And man, did she have it coming! She came into that restaurant bound and determined to make a fool of me. And for what? Stealing Joe's attention from her? According to Joe, she never really had it to start. It was incredibly sexy watching Joe stick up for me. No one had ever done anything like that for me.

In no time at all, we were back to Joe's house. I jumped out of the car and hurried around the back bumper to get Joe's door. He already had it open, so I reached in the backseat for his crutches and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem. It's the least I can do." I smiled at him and then winced. "I really am sorry I hit you with my car."

Joe had parked on the street in front of his mother's house and was making his way up the sidewalk to the front door. Abruptly, he detoured around the side of the house. I followed a couple steps behind him.

"Really, Stephanie. I had it coming." Joe stopped at the fence and balanced on one foot and his two crutches to unlock and unlatch the gate. He swung his body into the backyard and waited for me to follow.

"I'll get the gate."

"I've got it." Joe fumbled with gate's latch again and I walked into the backyard. "It's such a nice day, I thought we could sit out back and listen to the Met's game. Okay with you?"

"Sure. That's fine." I tried to hide the surprise from my voice. I figured Joe wanted to go back to his house so he could get me back in his bedroom. And to my surprise, I was a bit disappointed that wasn't his plan.

"I'll just go get the radio from my room. Take a seat on the porch swing."

"I'll get the radio. You said before that it was tough getting around on the crutches, so let me help." My words were kinder than my tone. The "let me help" came out more as a demand than a plea. We'd stopped at the foot of the porch steps, squared off for an argument over who would get the radio. Joe's eyes narrowed and then he laughed. The sound rumbled in his chest and had me feeling confused.

"Alright. Go get the radio. I'll wait here."

"Do you want anything to drink while I'm in there?"

"I think there are a couple beers in the fridge."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I ran up the back porch steps and hurried into the house. I ran right through the shot gun main floor and up the steps to Joe's bedroom. I didn't remember seeing a radio when I was up there earlier this morning, so I paused in the doorway and looked around. I found it on the floor next to his bed, half covered by the bed skirt. I unplugged it and ran back down to the kitchen. I grabbed two beers from the fridge and stopped just before I opened the back door to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

Joe was waiting for me on his mother's porch swing. It faced out into the backyard and overlooked a small garden.

"Who keeps up the garden?" I asked as I handed Joe his beer and set mine on the ground next to the swing.

"My mom and Grandma Bella. They grow some of their own herbs and tomatoes. Man, have I missed Jersey tomatoes. The garden used to be much bigger when my father was still alive. My mom and Bella would can a lot of the vegetables to use all year long. Now, we just have them when they're in season."

I plugged in the ghetto blaster and tuned it to the AM sports radio station. Most girls my age probably didn't know the station number, but with my dad as the sports fanatic that he was, it must be in the blood. I love hockey and someday I'm going to be a Ranger's season ticket holder. I turned the radio down low, picked up my beer, and sat down on the swing next to Joe. He rocked us back and forth gently for a few minutes while we sipped our beer and caught up on the game. The Mets were playing the Cardinals in St. Louis. It was the bottom of the 3rd inning and still scoreless.

At the first commercial break, Joe broke the comfortable silence. "I owe you an apology."

"For what? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I can't believe I lost my temper like that. I was so…"

Joe cut me off. "Would you just listen and forget about the Buick for a second?"

He sounded irritated and immediately I put up my guard. I crossed my legs and then crossed my arms over my chest. I looked down at the ground and watched Joe push the swing back and forth with his good leg. "Fine," I huffed.

Joe smiled briefly, and then took a deep breath. "Stephanie, I'm sorry I never wrote or called while I was away. I really thought I was doing the right thing for you. I thought that if I didn't try to keep up some kind of long distance relationship that you could have a normal high school experience. I didn't think it would be fair for you to wait around on me, especially when my own future was so uncertain. I wasn't sure if I was going to reenlist when my two years were up, or if I'd settle somewhere else. Just like you, I couldn't wait to get out of the Burg and really had no intention of coming home. I didn't want you to miss out on anything because you were waiting on me to come home when I couldn't even say for sure that I would."

It was a lot to absorb and I nodded my head as I saw the last two years through Joe's eyes and his experiences.

"I can see now that that probably wasn't the best plan. Or, at the very least, I should have let you in on the plan." Joe chuckled without humor. "When Mooch told me about all the…the…hassle that you had because of me, I felt terrible. Here I was trying to do the right thing and instead, I completely fucked things up." Joe ran his hand through his hair, pausing when his hand reached his neck. He turned his body toward me and said, "Who asked you out after I left? Mooch said that there were some pretty aggressive guys coming on to you and that they even spread some pretty nasty rumors about you. I want names, Stephanie. I won't have those assholes treat you that way."

His brown eyes were like black fire, intense and dangerous. He was completely serious. And I was absolutely blown away. I'd never have dreamed that Joe would be so concerned about what happened to me while he was gone. But that didn't mean that he needed to go and right every wrong that had happened to me over the last two years. "I accept your apology. And I actually get it. I think. I was so caught up in my own disappointment and heartache that I couldn't even see your perspective. I never even tried. But, Joe, I'm not telling you the names of the guys that wanted to go out with me. Nothing happened." I shrugged. "Even the rumors weren't that bad and were short-lived for the most part. Though, I still get asked all the time if I really smell like a jelly donut." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit, but Joe grimaced.

"I hate that I hurt you. Probably I never should've gone into the Tasty Pastry that day."

"Don't say that."

The radio announcer interrupted us, shouting about Ozzie Smith, the Cardinal's short-stop, making a spectacular play, stealing a line drive, base hit from Howard Johnson.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Joe was probably listening to the game while I was struggling with a way out of here. If he regretted having sex with me in the first place, then I'm sure he wasn't interested in anything more than that now. "Well, I guess I should be going."

I had started to stand up when Joe grabbed my arm. "Why?"

"What's left to do? I've apologized for running you over and you've apologized for hurting my feelings when you left. You wish that day at the Tasty Pastry never happened," I shrugged my shoulders, "So…I really should leave now. Thanks for lunch."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He pulled me back into the seat and slung his arm around my shoulder. He gave me a little squeeze as he laughed. "I can't tell you how happy I am that I went into the Tasty Pastry that day. I told you then that you were incredible. I just meant that I wish hadn't hurt you. That was never my intention. I was young and stupid. What can I say?" He shot me a lopsided grin. "I'm much older and smarter now," he said playfully.

"Oh." This sounded good, but I wasn't ready to play with him again, so to speak. I struggled with a change of topic. "So, you're back for good?" I realized I had just assumed that, but he could have just as easily been home for a visit before he moved on.

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "I'm just staying at my mom's until I can find an apartment. It was too hard to find a place from a distance."

"Do you have a job?"

Joe laughed. "Yeah. I do."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't say anything else. The curiosity was killing me. "Well? What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this, but you're looking at one of Trenton's finest."

"A cop?" My voice rose and my eyes bugged out. I looked down at the empty beer can in my lap and stashed it behind my back. Joe just laughed at me and pulled me closer.

"Yep. I start the Academy in a couple weeks." As an after thought, he muttered, "I hope my leg doesn't delay things."

I felt guilty all over again, but I didn't apologize. Instead, I teased him. "My God. A Morelli on the right side of the law. Who'd've ever thought?"

"Hey, now. My mother's always been an upstanding citizen."

"Yeah, and she's not a Morelli. Not really. Only by marriage; not blood," I pointed out.

"This is exactly why I haven't told anybody. I can't even imagine all the grief I'm going to catch for this." Joe shook his head.

For some reason, I remembered the threat Joe gave to Terry about making her life miserable. As a cop, I'm sure he could. Her Uncle Vito was Trenton's mob boss and I wouldn't be surprised if Terry ended up involved in the family business. Lord knows, she'd be ruthless enough.

We fell silent again and listened to the game. The Cardinal's slugger, Ray Lankford, had just hit a two out, two run homer, giving the Cardinal's a 2-0 lead. You could hear the fireworks over the radio. The next batter hit a slow rolling grounder to Dave Magadan who easily fielded the ball and tagged first base. The station went to another commercial during the switch between innings. The game was now in the top of the 8th and the Mets needed to score quickly if we were going to have a chance at winning.

"You know, Stephanie, I'll find out their names even if you won't tell me."

"Whose names?"

"The guys that tried to f…" he hesitated, "who asked you out."

"Joe…" I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked up to argue with him, but he was right there.

In a husky voice, he said, "I've been dying to do this since I've been back."

And then he kissed me. His mouth came down on mine and he drew me closer to his body, nearly pulling me onto his lap. He drew my lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it with his teeth. He kissed me gently and licked my lips, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth for him and fell into his kiss. It was everything I remembered and more. I'd been kissed by a few guys since he'd left, but nothing like this. He was overwhelming. Every nerve in my body was aching for his attention. The gentle strokes of his tongue were driving me wild and left me wanting more. Nothing else made me feel like this.

He broke the kiss momentarily so he could adjust us on the swing. He pulled my hips further down on the seat, leaned my upper body backwards, and hovered over me, never once breaking eye contact. His pupils were dilated and his eyes had melted into those delicious pools of chocolate. One of his knees was planted between my legs to steady us while his other leg was firmly planted on the ground. Once we were settled, he kissed me again. This time, his movements were slow and deliberate. I briefly thought of my vow to keep things friendly between us, but then he moved his leg and rubbed his thigh against me, and I lost all train of coherent thought. He circled his burning hot hand around to the front and slowly drug it underneath my shirt and up my stomach until he finally covered my breast. I was clutching his back and arching my body up to him, silently asking for more. Just as he was pulling the cup of my bra to the side, he froze.

I was in a lust-filled haze and was having a much more difficult time regaining controlling of my hormones that he apparently was. I searched his face for the reason he stopped, but I didn't find the answer. The only sounds were the furious beating of my heart, our raw and ragged breathing, and the drone of the announcer's voice. I noticed the game was over and the Met's had won, but I completely missed what had happened. Then I heard something else. Someone was inside Joe's house. Joe straightened up on the swing, pulling me up with him. I was adjusting my bra and straightening my shirt when Joe's mother, Angie Morelli, opened the back door. My heart was racing again, this time for a much different reason. A chance encounter with Mrs. Morelli at the deli was intimidating enough, but to be caught making out with her son, in her backyard, in the middle of the afternoon was enough to bring on a full-blown panic attack.

She stepped out onto the porch and eyed us sitting on her swing. "Joseph, I called for you. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, no, Ma. I'm sorry. We were listening to the game."

Thank God for that radio and the stupid announcer. He was still going on about the game stats.

"Oh, I see. Who's your friend?" Mrs. Morelli looked down her nose at me with no warmth.

"You remember Stephanie Plum. She lives over on Roosevelt with her parents, Helen and Frank Plum."

"Oh, yes." She visibly relaxed after making the connection. "I just saw Helen at Margie's daughter's baby shower."

Shit! If Angie Morelli ever told my mom I was over here instead of at Mary Lou's family reunion, I'd be grounded until I left for college.

Joe nodded. "Stephanie came over today to help me get around. These crutches are really putting a crimp in my style." Joe grinned at his mom and winked.

Angie rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that for second." She turned to me. "And don't you believe it either. But I do appreciate you helping him out today. I was feeling rather guilty leaving him all day like this with no one to fetch for him. But you know how Joe is. He insisted that I not change my plans. It was very kind of you to spend your day with him"

If only she knew I was the one that put him on crutches in the first place… "Thank you, Mrs. Morelli." I cleared my throat. "Well, it was nice to see you again, but I've got to get home and help my mom with dinner."

She smiled at me, clearly pleased to hear that I helped out in the kitchen. Again, if she only knew the truth! I could barely make Macaroni and Cheese without turning the noodles into a starchy clump in the bottom of the pan. "Well, isn't that nice. Good to see you again, Stephanie." She turned her attention back to Joe. "Joseph, after Stephanie leaves, I need your help with a few things inside." She gave him a curt nod and went back in the house.

I took a couple deep breaths once she was gone and then collapsed against the swing. "Omigod! I thought your mom was going to be gone all afternoon!"

"She was." Joe looked at his watch. "It's almost four o'clock. We've been out here for a long time." Joe put his arm around my shoulders again and was pulling me towards him.

I smacked at his leg and stood up. "Stop it," I hissed. "Your mother!" Involuntarily, I looked over my shoulder to make sure she didn't see us.

Joe waved me off. "Come here. I wasn't finished with you yet."

I shook my head. There was no way I could ever get in the mood with Angie Morelli just inside the kitchen door. "No. I really have to get home. My mom will be wondering where I am."

"Well, alright. Just let me get my crutches and I'll walk you home." Joe stood up and balanced on his crutches and one good leg.

"No!"

His posture stiffened at my rejection. "Why not?"

"Because…your leg. It's too far for you to go on your crutches."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Stephanie, it's two blocks."

"Four blocks for you. You've got to walk back home too," I pointed out.

Joe huffed. "Fine. Then I'll drive you." He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"That's really not necessary."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. It's only two blocks. I'll be fine."

"It's bad enough that you've been opening doors and running errands for me all day. Don't emasculate me any further by refusing me the chance to take you home." He reached out and held my hand.

So, it was a chivalry thing. Huh. I definitely wasn't used to that! The problem was I really didn't want my parents to know that I'd spent the day with Joe. They hadn't forgiven or forgotten the fact that Joe had taken their daughter's virginity and wrote about it on Mario's sub shop wall.

I fidgeted back and forth on my feet. "I didn't actually tell my parent's that I was spending the day with you. They think I was going to a family reunion with Mary Lou."

Joe nodded his head in understanding. "Well, when are you going to tell them about me?"

"Uh, I don't know..."

Joe smiled at me and said, "Well, you better come up with something. Mary Lou can only have so many family reunions and I plan on spending a lot of time with you this summer."

My heart fluttered in my chest. Damn Mrs. Morelli for coming home! "Oh," I breathed. "Let me think about it. Maybe there's a way I can smooth things over with my mom."

"Okay, but don't take too long." Joe tugged me closer with our joined hands and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. "So when can I see you again?"

My head was spinning. This day had turned out to be surreal. Even better than my dreams. "Uh, I don't know. I'm working evenings next week at Tasty Pastry. What are you doing during the day?"

"I've got a lot going on next week. I'm supposed to stop by the police station to take some tests and fill out some paperwork; I've got to get a physical and have some blood work done; And I've got to find a place to live." Joe eyed the kitchen window and I thought, _the sooner the better_. "What about next weekend?"

"I've got Mary Lou's bachelorette party," I said defeated. Just a few days ago, I was really looking forward to her party. Hell, I had planned it as the maid of honor. And now I was cursing it.

"We'll figure something out. I'll call you." He swung himself a little bit closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

Unable to speak, I merely nodded my head. He leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss. He broke the embrace and smiled at me until my head cleared. "Bye, Joe," I said over my shoulder as I went around the side of the house to the gate.

"Talk to you soon, Cupcake."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Stephanie's POV:_

My week was absolutely creeping by. It was Thursday night and I hadn't heard from Joe all week. I was beginning to wonder if I hadn't imagined our perfect date on Sunday. Earlier in the week, I kept coming up with reasons why he hadn't called me like he'd promised. After all, he'd said he was going to be really busy getting his life reestablished in the Burg. But shit; now it's been four days and still not a word. My confidence in him was starting to fade and it was a whole lot like I was feeling after he first left for the Navy.

I called Mary Lou to take my mind off of Joe. "Hey, Mare. What's up?"

"Oh, hey, Steph. Not a lot. I'm just making the little bundles of rice for the wedding guests to throw at Lenny and me when we leave the church."

"You need any help?"

"Nah. I got it. It helps to keep my hands busy. I'm really starting to get nervous!"

"Don't tell me you have cold feet!"

"No, that's not it. Not exactly. It's just such a big step. I mean, it's the biggest step, really. I'm going to be married to Lenny Stankovic for the rest of my life. I'm going to be sleeping with the same guy every single night forever. Lenny was my first, you know. What if I'm really missing something?" The more Mary Lou went on, the higher her voice got and the faster she talked. She was really working up a good panic.

"Calm down." Mary Lou had stopped her rant, but I could still hear her accelerated breathing. "Now, take a couple deep breaths." I waited while she did as I asked. "Now, do you love him?"

"Yes. But…"

"Does he make you feel special?"

"Yes. But…"

"Does he want to take care of you for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. But…"

"Does he make you laugh?"

"Yes. But…"

"Does he make your toes curl during sex?"

"Yes. But…"

"Well, Mary Lou. I really don't know what could be better than that. It sounds like you've found the perfect man."

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Mary Lou sighed. "Thanks, Stephanie. I just get so anxious, you know? I'll be glad when the wedding's over and we can get on with the rest of our lives. So, what's new with you? Joe call yet?"

"No." I tried to mask the disappointment in my voice. "He said he was going to be busy this week."

Mary Lou apparently saw right through that. "Don't worry; he'll call."

"When?" I whined. "It's been four days! I mean, how long does it take to pick up the frickin' phone and call someone?"

"You could call him?" she suggested.

"No way. Nuh-uh. I don't want to seem desperate."

"But you are."

"Thanks for pointing that out." I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"Oh, Steph. What can I do to make you feel better? Want me to have Lenny kick his ass?"

I laughed. Mary Lou'd asked me that question countless times, the first time right after Joe and I had sex at the Tasty Pastry. "No." And I meant it this time.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll hear from him. It really hasn't been that long."

"But…"

Mary Lou interrupted my whining. "I know it seems like a long time to you, but it really hasn't been that long. If he doesn't call by this time tomorrow night, we'll come up with a plan. Okay?"  
"Okay."

"Good. Now, I gotta go. I've got loads more of these stupid little pouches to stuff and tie shut."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you, Stephanie."

"Love you, too, Mary Lou."

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. Man, I was lucky to have such a great best friend. I flopped down onto my bed and got into my thinking position. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten thirty. Probably Joe would think it was too late to call now anyway. Just as I was working up the energy to get up and put on some pajamas, I heard something hit the house. It sounded like a tree branch banging against the wall during a storm, but the night was clear. The moon was almost full and shining brightly right outside my bedroom window. I started to get up and then I heard the noise again. This time, I did get up and take a look out the window.

Joe was standing in the yard along the side of the duplex with a fist full of rocks. He was wearing a pair of cut-off camouflage shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and a running shoe on his good foot. His bright white plaster cast looked like it was glowing in the moon light as he balanced there on his crutches and one good leg. His dark skin and even darker hair were set off by his white shirt. He was gorgeous. My heart nearly stopped dead mid-beat. I did a quick check to make sure my door was closed and then I pulled open my window as quietly as possible. The old fashioned weight and chain window squeaked in the track and I willed it to be quieter.

I stuck my head out the window and stage whispered, "Joe! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to wake up your parents, but I really wanted to see you. Can you come outside?"

My heart had woken back up and was now jumping around in my chest. "Uh, yeah. Just, uh, give me a minute."

Joe nodded and smiled and moved back into the shadows of our neighbor's duplex.

Turning my back on the window, I paused in my room listening for any signs that my parents might still be awake. I tiptoed to my door and cracked it open. From down the hall, I could hear my dad softly snoring. There weren't any lights on downstairs or in my parent's room, so my mother must be in bed, too. The only light, besides the one in my bedroom, was the night light in the bathroom. I debated leaving through the front door of the house or climbing through the bathroom window. Even though my parents' bedroom was upstairs, I thought I'd be better off going out the bathroom window. The third, fifth, and eighth steps creaked like the floor in a haunted house. And I couldn't be certain, but I thought my dad's hearing was attuned to that sound. Plus, there'd be the noise from unlocking the deadbolt and the noise of the screen door automatically closing. Besides, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for me to go into the bathroom after my parents were in bed. I thought those sounds might be more familiar and less alarming to them than the ones from downstairs.

I very softly closed my bedroom door again and put on a pair of tennis shoes. If I was going to be scaling the side of the house, I was going to need some athletic shoes. I'd snuck out of the bathroom window several times in high school for one thing or another - usually a crisis of Mary Lou's – and had never been caught. At least, my parents never said anything. Sometimes I thought my parents were pretty dense, but every once in a while, I wondered if they played stupid because it was easier to be kept in the dark. As long as I wasn't coming home drunk, I think my mom turned a blind eye to the whole thing. My family as a whole didn't do emotion very well and I couldn't imagine my mom, or especially my dad, wanting to delve too deep into my private life.

I snuck back out into the hall and tiptoed to the bathroom, avoiding the spot in the floor that groaned under my weight. Even in the dimness of the night light, I could see the tangled mess of my hair. I leaned in close to the mirror and tried to run my fingers through the unruly curls, but they kept getting stuck. I took a quick inventory of the rest of myself and decided it could be worse. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a beat up t-shirt that I'd worn to work earlier in the day. Probably I smelled like a jelly donut and nervously giggled to myself. Joe might like that and he was waiting for me outside, so I didn't want to take too much time getting ready. I gave up on my hair and decided my time would be better spent brushing my teeth. I took one last look in the mirror and thought, _good enough_, before I scrambled up on the toilet.

The window in the bathroom stuck a little bit, probably from the humidity, making it harder to force open. I tried to do it as quietly as possible, but it was still loud. I waited a minute and strained to hear any change in my dad's snoring – a clear indication if he was waking up. So far so good. I squeezed my upper body out of the window and turned around so I was basically sitting on the window sill. I pulled my right leg out first and felt around for the back porch roof. When I was sure that my foot was firmly planted, I pulled my other leg through the window. The back porch roof was relatively flat and made it pretty easy for me to move around.

I turned around and found Joe waiting for me on the ground beside the porch. He urged me to "Be careful."

We hadn't had any rain and it was the middle of the summer, so all the slippery leaves were still on the trees. In fact, the trees gave me a bit of cover from my neighbors. I shuffle-stepped to the edge of the roof, sat down, and then rolled onto my stomach. Using every bit of upper body strength I had, I lowered myself from the roof onto the trashcans next to the back porch. All that was left was to turn around and jump to the ground. I landed with a soft thud.

"Nice job." Joe looked impressed.

"I've had some practice," I said.

"Yeah? You've snuck out in the middle of the night to meet a lot of guys, have you?" He was smiling, but there was a hint of genuine curiosity to his words.

"Not guys. Mostly just Mary Lou."

Joe had stepped out of the shadows. The soft moonlight cast shadows on his face causing him to look more angular and handsome. It was like a glimpse into his future and what he would look like ten years from now.

"So, what's going on?"

"I swear, I haven't had a free minute since Sunday and I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." He grinned and moved closer to me. My stomach felt all hot and squishy and I could feel the accelerated beat of my heart. "Come here," he growled.

I closed the distance between us and he leaned in for a kiss. Man, I wonder if I'll ever get used to that. Talk about making your toes curl! Joe broke the kiss far too soon for my liking, but for good reason.

"Let's get out of here before your parents catch us."

"Where are we going?"

"For a drive. My car's parked on the next block." Good thing, too, because the loud roar of his engine would have definitely woken up my parents.

Joe crutch-stepped and swung himself forward as I walked alongside of him. Why did I have to go and break his stupid leg! We moved slower than usual, but Joe was surprisingly good on his crutches. The moonlight exaggerated the contours of his arm muscles as they flexed each time he planted the crutches. He was lean-muscled, not bulky, and perfectly toned. I found myself wondering if he did manual labor when he was in the service. We hurried into Joe's Camaro and motored into the night.

_

* * *

  
Joe's POV:_

Once we were clear of the Burg, I relaxed a little bit. Watching Stephanie sneak out of her house had my heart really pumping. It had been a couple of years since I'd been with a girl that still lived at home and had to follow someone else's rules. I'd just been giving Stephanie a hard time for keeping our relationship secret from her parents, and then I go and sneak her out of her parents' house while they slept. Definitely not the best way to make up for my past mistakes. If I'd called her sooner… Oh well, we made it.

"So where are we going?" Stephanie wanted to know. The wind blew in through the open windows and whipped Stephanie's hair around her face. She tried pulling it back with one hand with little success; chunks of shorter hair kept escaping and blowing back into her eyes. Finally, she gave up and let the air blow through her hair. Sexy as hell.

"I thought we might drive out to the shore. It's a beautiful night and I know a spot that shouldn't be too crowded." I was hoping to have a little alone time with Stephanie now that we seemed to be beyond our past.

Stephanie fidgeted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs while she picked at her fingernails. I smiled to myself. So she's nervous around me? Very cute.

"So, what'd you do this week?" I reached across the seats and took her hand, twining our fingers together, trying to ease her nerves.

She looked down at our hands and smiled. "Worked, mostly. Sue Ann wanted some time off so I took a couple of her shifts in addition to mine. What about you?"

"Uh," I groaned. "I don't know. Everything. I spent a lot of time looking at apartments. Man, there are some real shit holes in Trenton." I glanced at Stephanie and smiled.

She smiled back. Her white teeth almost glowed in the moonlight. "So did you find a place?"

"Yeah. It's in a complex just off Route 1. I can move in at the beginning of next month. It's not real nice, but it's way better than most places I checked out that I could afford."

"Oh, I know the area. Lots of traffic"

"It wouldn't be good for a single woman, no. But with me in uniform, it just might help to clean up the place a bit."

"Yeah, right. Like maybe the drug deals will have to done behind closed doors instead of the parking lot."

I laughed at her sarcasm. "That _would_ be an improvement. You'll just have to be extra careful when you come over." We were stopped at a traffic signal, so I looked at Stephanie and saw her blushing, the red of the stoplight darkening the red of her cheeks.

The light turned green and I gunned the engine. I did one hell of a burnout, tires screeching and smoking, causing the backend to fishtail when the tires finally found traction. Stephanie screamed and I smiled with satisfaction. Man, I'd missed this car.

"Joe! What the hell are you doing?" Stephanie was clawing at her seatbelt, desperately trying to buckle it.

I chuckled to myself. "Just having some fun." Now that the car had straightened out, I slowed down to the speed limit.

"You nearly scared me to death!"  
"Relax," I said as I took her hand back in mine. "You can trust me," I said and winked.

She looked at me with wide eyes and parted lips for several seconds. Then, she closed her eyes and dropped her head against the headrest. "Jesus," she mumbled. After a couple minutes, she seemed to calm down. "So, what else did you do this week? You couldn't have spent all week looking at apartments."

"Well, I spent an entire day at the station, filling out paperwork, finalizing my enrollment in the academy, getting to know some of the internal procedures, and, uh, oh yeah, meeting with the department shrink."

"The shrink, huh?"

"Yup. I had to take a series of personality tests. Find out if I've got a quick trigger finger, or if I'm prone to any other psychological problems."

"So? What's the verdict? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you." I smiled and looked sideways at her.

She rolled her eyes and slapped at my arm. "Then, you're definitely crazy," she said, but squeezed my hand.

"How's Mary Lou doing? Didn't you say the bachelorette party was this weekend?"

Stephanie filled me in on the details of Mary Lou's wedding, from the location of the bachelorette party to the color of the bridesmaid dresses to the menu at the reception to Mary Lou's apparent cold feet. I'll admit I really wasn't interested in Mary Lou's wedding, but it was fun watching Stephanie talk so animatedly. Girls and weddings. Yeesh! She jabbered on until we'd reached my secluded spot at the shore. As I slowed the motor and veered off to park, her story stalled out, leaving me to guess what all the drama was concerning Mary Lou's dress.

"We're here," I announced as I slid the car into park. Since it was past midnight on a Thursday, there weren't many people out and about…even in August. Plus, my spot was off the beaten path, probably because there was a bit of a walk through vegetation to get to the ocean if you didn't know just where to park. Luckily for us, I'd been here before, so I pulled right up to the edge of the deep sand. My Camaro was awesome, but it wasn't an off-road vehicle. Having to push it out of the sand dunes would pretty much ruin my plans for the night…especially considering the fact that Stephanie would have to do the pushing.

I kept the lights on and they shone brightly over the beach, but they were quickly swallowed up by the black of the ocean. I twisted in my seat to face Stephanie and saw that she looked nervous again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I'd heard that before and knew that "nothing" definitely meant "something."

"No. Nothing." She stopped fidgeting, but her eyes were darting back and forth like she was looking for a way to escape.

"If you want, we can go back home. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"No. I'm fine. I don't want to go home."

"Then, why are you so nervous?"

Stephanie looked down at her hands in her lap and remained silent. I brushed her hair from her neck with my right hand and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't know. It's just that I…" she trailed off.

"What? Don't be embarrassed. You can tell me."

"It's just that I haven't been serious with anyone since you left and I'm not sure if I want to." She peeked up at me through her lashes.

My hand stilled on her neck. "So what are you saying? You don't want to be with me?"

Stephanie's head snapped up and she turned her whole body towards me. "No! That's not it at all! I love spending time with you and being with you. What I should've said was that I haven't had sex with anyone else and I'm not sure I want to do _that_ again."

"Is that why you thought I brought you out here?"

"Well, isn't it? If you just wanted to spend time together, we could've just taken a drive. There didn't need to be a destination."

I sighed. "Of course I want to have sex with you. And I'll be honest; it was in my plans for tonight. But, I'm not going to push you. If you don't want to have sex again, we don't have to."

Stephanie grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the seat. I was utterly confused. Isn't that what I was supposed to say? "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you. My God, I've been dying to since you came back in town! You're making me nuts! And it's funny, I didn't have the urge to have sex…well, with anyone else…the entire time you were gone. Now, my hormones are out of control." She shook her head to refocus herself, like she'd somehow gotten off track. "It's just that I'm scared to let you into my heart like that again. I'm not sure I could stand it if you walked out on me this time."

All of Stephanie's talk of being horny had most of my blood leaving my brain for places further south, but my remaining brain function caught what she was implying and it pissed me off. I dropped my arm from her shoulder and looked out the windshield as I spoke. "What have I done since I've been home to make you think I'm planning on walking out on you?" Stephanie didn't reply. "Was it that I came looking for you at the Tasty Pastry on my first day home, before I even saw most of my family and any of my friends? Was it that I apologized to _you_ for being a jerk two years ago after _you_ ran me over and broke my leg? Was it that I defended you to Terry in a public place and made a show of leaving with you to God and everybody in the Burg? Was it that I spent my first available moments sneaking you out of your house just so I could spend a little time with you? Jesus, Stephanie. If you have such a low opinion of me, why would you even want to be with me at all?"

Stephanie still didn't respond. I looked over at her and found her looking in her lap. "I'm sorry," she finally mumbled.

My anger drained away when I saw how miserable she looked. "Don't be sorry. Just trust me." I turned back toward her and took her hands in mine. She turned towards me, but she was still looking at our hands and not into my eyes. I lifted one of my hands and nudged her chin up to see tears standing in her eyes. "I can't say that this is forever, but Stephanie, I have no plans of using you. That's not even what I intended two years ago. I want to spend time with you and get to know you better. I feel at home when I'm with you. I don't know…it's hard to describe." I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. "I've never felt this strongly about a woman before. You really can trust me."

"I feel so stupid. I thought since you didn't call me this week after you promised…never mind. I was just being insecure. Of course you were busy this week. I understand." She wiped away the remaining tears and then looked me directly in the eyes. "I do trust you, Joe."

"Good." I smiled at her and she smiled back. But I didn't know what to do next. The little fight we just had was a bit of a buzz kill and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to take a walk on the beach anymore. I turned back to the front of the car and turned the key in the ignition to start the motor. Time to go home.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"Home. It's getting late. Let's just head back to Trenton."

"No! I mean, we're already here. Can't we take a walk on the beach or something? I guess you can't really walk through all that sand what with your broken leg. Maybe we could just sit and watch the surf for awhile? But, I guess, I mean, if you want to go home, that's fine, too. Whatever."

Stephanie was rambling and damn it if it wasn't cute. "Are you sure? No pressure. I mean it, Stephanie. I don't want you to do anything you're not absolutely sure about."

"Positive. Do you have a blanket in the trunk?"

Stephanie had already opened her door and was headed for the back of the car by the time I got the lights and engine turned off. As soon as I killed the headlights, everything went black. A stray cloud had drifted in front of the full moon effectively turning off the lights. You could barely see your hand in front of your face.

"Joe? Joe? Where are you? I can't see anything."

I opened the car door, giving us a little bit of light from the glow of the dome light, rolled out of the car, and dug through the backseat for my crutches. I closed the door and the darkness fell around us again. "Just a second, I'm coming." I made my way to the trunk and fumbled with the key until I finally found the lock. Once the trunk was open, there was a little bit of light again. Stephanie grabbed the blanket and I closed the lid.

"I swear it never gets this dark in the city," Stephanie said, picking her way through the weeds and tall grass.

"In the city, there are always lights on. Even in the middle of the night, there are street lights, all night diners and gas stations, houses with porch lights on, or headlights from passing cars. Probably it never does get this dark in the city."

Slowly, I made my way onto the beach on the crutches. The sand made it hard as hell to get around, but I managed. As our eyes adjusted to the darkness, we began to appreciate the dim illumination from the stars. It was a clear night and I swear you could see every star in the sky. We walked down the beach to a point just behind the high water mark where Stephanie spread out the blanket. I dropped the crutches and sat down. Stephanie sat down next to me.

We watched the surf in silence for a few minutes. I was acutely aware of every breath Stephanie took, but I wasn't going to initiate anything. I wasn't about to make her uncomfortable again. If she wanted anything to happen, then she was going to have to make a move. I smiled to myself, enjoying the idea of someone else taking charge for a change, and relaxed back into the sand.

Stephanie took a deep breath, lay down next to me, and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her, but didn't do anything else. A minute later she sighed again. "You're not making this easy on me."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled onto her side, propped herself up on her elbow, narrowed her eyes and said, "You know what I mean."

I linked my fingers behind my head and looked up at the sky. "Sorry, Steph, but I don't. You'll either have to tell me, or show me." I turned my head so I could see her expression. If she didn't get on with things in a minute or so, I was going to have to rethink my position on making the first move.

The cloud that was obscuring the moon finally floated past and blanketed us in soft moonlight. It made it easy to see her pursed mouth and furrowed brow as she considered my challenge. I was dying to know what she was thinking. And then, the wrinkles in her forehead smoothed out and her mouth formed the slyest little grin. "Alright, Joe. I'll show you." And in the next second, she swung her leg over my hips and climbed on top of me. She held her upper body over mine by placing her hands on either side of my head. I moved my hands to her hips and held her in place.

Stephanie dipped her head to mine and kissed me. It was the first time that _she_ had kissed _me_. She was tentative and gentle, clearly unsure of herself. It was a complete contradiction to her sly smile just moments earlier. Something about the soft kiss, the innocence of it, drove me wild. I slid my hands around her back and held her tight against me. I craned my neck to deepen the kiss, to take more of her, to have all of her.

And then, she broke away. "Now, do you know what I want?" She smiled, but it was a shy smile, still uncertain of her sexuality and ability to seduce me.

I ground my hips against her so she'd know that it was working. She was a master as far as I was concerned. "I think I get the picture."

She laughed and rested her forehead against mine. "Good, because I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Are you kidding me? You're doing great." But I rocked my hips, rolling her onto her back, so I could be on top and take the lead. I kissed her again, this time completely different than the first. It was hot and demanding and a little bit out of control. When I came up for air, I noticed the coyness was completely erased from Stephanie's face. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were red and full and parted as her breath, accelerated from excitement, blew across my face. She was still Stephanie, but Stephanie transformed. She wasn't a young innocent teenager anymore. She was a woman, lost in the moment, driven by her sexual desire for me.

I stripped her t-shirt over her head and released the front latch of her bra. I dropped my head to her left breast and drew her into my mouth. I cupped her right breast and weighed the soft, fullness in my hand. Stephanie tangled her hands in my hair and held my head in place. She wrapped her legs around my hips and urged me closer. I was slowly losing the battle for my self control. Stephanie deserved attention and driving myself into her tight, wet, heat would end things much too soon. For both of us.

I untangled Stephanie's fingers from my hair and held her hands above her head. She searched my eyes for answers, but she didn't speak. I kissed her hard and deep, and then trailed kisses over her chin, down her neck to her other breast and gave it equal attention. Since Stephanie's hands were tied up, so to speak, she moaned softly and bucked her hips against me. I let go of her hands and moved lower still and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She helped me shimmy her out of the tight jeans. I tossed them aside along with her shirt and repositioned myself between her legs.

It had been too long since I'd been like this with Stephanie. On one hand, I couldn't wait to tear her panties off and fall into her heat and softness. But on the other hand, I didn't want this moment to end. She felt so good. _I_ felt so good, so right, here and now with Stephanie. I wanted to prolong this homecoming because it couldn't possibly be this good again.

I pulled Stephanie's panties down and kissed her softly. I took a second to look back up at her. Her head was cocked to the side so she could watch me. She gently caressed my cheek and smiled, showing me beyond a doubt that she trusted me. Finally, she truly trusted me. I kissed her harder this time, sucking her into my mouth, flicking her with my tongue, alternating licking and sucking until she was out of breath and clutching the blanket in her fists. Each time she came close to a release, I moved away and kissed the insides of her thighs, or rubbed my hands over her hips, or massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between my fingers.

After long minutes of teasing her over and over again, she finally begged, "Please, Joe." And this time, I drove her hard until she came, bucking against my mouth and my hands at her hips, pulling my head into her, and making small, breathless cries with each spasm.

When she'd come back to her senses, I crawled over her body, still twitching with aftershocks, hardening my body nearly to the point of pain. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and kissed me slowly, and deliberately. She slid her hands to the front of my shorts and undid my pants, using her feet to pull them down my legs. They got caught on my cast, but it really didn't matter and I surely didn't want to take the time to pull them all the way off. Instead, I grabbed the condom from my wallet on the blanket and rolled it over myself. My memory flashed back to a similar moment two years ago as Stephanie watched me put on the condom. Last time, more than anything, she looked scared. This time, she looked hungry.

As soon as it was on, she pulled my hips into hers and I plunged deep inside of her. My God, she was tight. Tight and hot and wet and slick. It felt so right, so perfect, that I nearly lost control and came right then. I tensed my whole body, fighting for control and stayed perfectly still until I was sure I could move without losing it.

"Joe, I'm ready," Stephanie urged.

"I know, baby, but I'm not. Just give me a second."

She smiled and kissed me and made it that much harder for me to slow down, but the urge to finish passed and I slowly moved against her. She followed my rhythm and met me thrust for thrust, digging her fingers into my back with her head tossed back against the blanket, eyes closed and mouth open. She was absolutely beautiful and all mine.

I moved faster and ran my hands the length of her body, squeezing her breasts to make them mound between my fingers, claiming her body as mine. As my urgency increased, so did hers and she started panting with each plunge of my hips. Her eyes began to lose focus and sweat bloomed over my chest and back with the effort to keep going and maintain control. I angled her hips up and ground against her and that was all it took for her to cry out my name and clinch down around me, tight and then tighter, over and over, bringing on my own orgasm. I arched my back and pinned her down with my hips and pumped into her until my spasms stopped.

Completely exhausted, I collapsed over her and drew fast, rough breaths into my lungs. My heart was thundering in my chest, competing with the faster, but softer beat of Stephanie's heart. As soon as I had a little strength back I rolled off of her, but kept my arm draped around her belly. We laid there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from the crash of the waves and our deep breathing. Stephanie recovered sooner than I did and sat up and pulled her shirt and jeans back on. I disposed of the condom, pulled my shorts up, and sat up. My knees were bent and I had my arms resting on them.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Okay? My God, Joe, I'm perfect. You were perfect."

"Good." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'd love to stay just like this all night, but we should go. I need to get you home before your parents realize you're gone."

"I guess it is pretty late."

I rolled onto my knees and stood up with the help of my crutches while Stephanie folded up the blanket. We trudged through the sand back to my car and got on the road relatively quickly. I turned on the radio, but nothing good was playing, so I turned the volume way down.

Stephanie looked very happy and very relaxed. I reached my hand across the space between us and rested it on her thigh. She rolled her head to the side and smiled at me. "So tell me more about this bachelorette party you have planned? Are there going to be strippers?"

Stephanie laughed. "No."

"What? You couldn't find any on short notice?"

"No. All of Mary Lou's bridesmaids still live at home, so we didn't have a place for the party where we were allowed to have strippers."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I should've known. Still, I'm surprised you didn't come up with something. I'm sure you can be pretty resourceful."

"Well, as the maid of honor, I was a little intimidated by the whole thing. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to call some place and book a stripper?! What if they knew my mother? Or Mary Lou's mother? Besides, Lenny threatened he'd tell my mom if I hired a stripper. Mary Lou can get pretty crazy from time to time and I don't think he wanted her to have any encouragement to get wild."

"But that's what a bachelor party is all about. Getting wild one last time before you settle down forever."

"You make it sound like a death sentence."

I shrugged. "That's what it looked like from where I grew up."

We settled into comfortable silence on the long stretch of highway between the shore and the Burg. I rolled up the windows because the clear, summer night had cooled off considerably. "When's the wedding again?"

"The Saturday after next."

"Are there special things the maid of honor has to do on the wedding day?"

"Well, all the bridesmaids are going with Mary Lou to the beauty salon and getting our hair done. Then, we're going back to Mary Lou's and doing our make up. Mary Lou's asked me to make the final calls to the florist and bakery to be sure everything's ready for the church and reception hall. Then, we'll all go to the church and help Mary Lou get dressed."

"Help her get dressed?"

"It's a girl thing."

"Ah, I see." I paused. "So you'll be busy all day, then?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you have a date to the wedding, or is Lenny's best man your escort?" I wondered who the fuck his best man was. It might be worth finding out and making sure he knew where things stood with me and Stephanie before the wedding.

Stephanie laughed. "No. I just have to walk down the isle with him. He's not my date."

"Oh." Another long silence. Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time was softly playing on the radio. "So can you have a date? Or, will you just be too busy?"

"Uh, I don't know. I've never been a maid of honor before. I suppose I could have a date."

I didn't say anything else. I wasn't sure what I was driving at, but from this end of the conversation it sure sounded like I wanted to go to that wedding with her.

"Do you…uh, do you want to go to Mary Lou's wedding with me?" Stephanie looked at me, shy and uncertain again, eyebrows raised with a tiny smile playing at her lips.

That shy smile did it for me. "I'd love to be your date."

"Wow. Okay, then. I guess I'll just have to meet you at the church since I'll be busy with Mary Lou all day."

"No sweat. We'll work out the details later."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence, the songs on the radio barely registering with me. Somehow, everything changed tonight. Sometime between sneaking Stephanie out of her bedroom window and having sex with her on the beach, I fell for her. As content as I felt right now, I wasn't sure this was right. Our lives happened to be aligned right now, but that would soon change. I'd be leaving for the academy in a few weeks and she'd be leaving for school. There'd be no time for a relationship.

I cleared my head of those somber thoughts as we pulled up on the block behind Stephanie's house. I pulled to the curb and shut off the engine.

"I had a great time tonight, Joe. Thank you."

I leaned over and kissed her one last time. "Let me walk you home."

"No really, I'm fine. I can move faster and be less conspicuous without you and your crutches." She laughed and pecked me on the cheek, then climbed out of the car.

"I'll call you this weekend," I called after her.

"Okay. Goodnight." And then she slipped between the houses and was gone from my sight.

_Yeah, good night,_ I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Stephanie's POV_:

It was Saturday night and I was getting ready to go out for Mary Lou's bachelorette party. Since we couldn't find a place to have a party (and a stripper), I'd decided it would be almost as fun to go clubbing. Everyone who was going was 18 and old enough to get into Trenton's night clubs. We just weren't old enough to drink. In New Jersey, you had to be 21 to buy alcohol. Although, I didn't figure a group of young, hot women would have much trouble finding men to buy us drinks if we were interested. As a gift to Mary Lou, I was planning on being one of the designated drivers. I'd borrowed my Uncle Sandor's Buick so I could fit six of us in one car.

Trenton had a decent night life and our plan was to hit the strip with all the hottest dance clubs in the city. Mary Lou was thoroughly committed to Lenny and wasn't looking for a last fling. This night was about letting her hair down and burning off some of her nervous energy. Clearly, she had a case of the jitters if not a full-blown case of cold feet. This also would be her last chance just to be Mary Lou Molnar; her last chance to be free and completely herself. An evening of loud music and dancing was the perfect atmosphere for her to lose herself one last time. Frankly, the thought of marriage scared me. I was glad it was Mary Lou tying the knot and not me.

I'd just gotten out of the shower when I heard my mother calling me from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Stephanie, open the door. I need to talk to you."

I had dried off after my shower, but I was still wrapped in a towel, fixing my hair. "I'm not dressed yet, Mom, and I'm in a hurry. Can't this wait?"

"No. I need to talk to you before you leave tonight."

I huffed as I secured the towel under my arms again before opening the door. "What is it, Mother?" I asked as I turned my attention back to my reflection in the mirror.

My mom seemed oblivious to my impatience. "You got some mail today." I squirted a glob of gel into my hands and started massaging it through my hair. "From Douglass." Now, she had my attention. As a hollow feeling formed in the pit of my stomach, I looked up at her in the mirror. "Specifically from the Department of University Housing."

It must be my dorm assignment. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Mom. I'll check it out later." My room assignment. Wow.

My mind was completely occupied with the thought of leaving home…and what all that entailed, so I didn't notice that my mom was still standing in the hallway, watching me through the mirror. I scrunched my curls with my hands, trying to make my hair look somewhat tamed. There was no sense wasting my time straightening it tonight. Once I started dancing and sweating, my hair would form ringlets around my face and neck, and the rest would frizz out to maximum volume.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited to get your room assignment." I glanced up at my mom and saw the puzzled expression on her face.

"I am excited." I continued fussing with my hair while I wondered why I didn't feel excited.

"Stephanie, one week ago, you would have torn off down the stairs and ripped open that envelope to find out where your room would be and who would be your roommate."

She was right. It's amazing what a difference one week can make. A week ago seemed so far in the past…like I'm not even the same person as I was a week ago. It's funny, but tonight I didn't have the urge to open that letter. In fact, it just didn't seem that important. My hair was as good as it was going to get, so I moved onto my make up. I dug around in my make up case for my foundation. I tipped the bottle over onto a little wedge sponge and then dabbed the sponge under my eyes, on my nose, chin, cheeks, and forehead. Using the sponge, I began blending the foundation towards my hairline and neck.

"I don't have time to look at the letter right now. I'm running late. I'm supposed to be at Mary Lou's in less than half an hour. I'll grab it on my way out the door." I'd finished with foundation and moved onto my eyes. I dropped the foundation and sponge back in my make up bag and pulled out my eyeliner. I checked the tip and found that it still had a point, so I began outlining my right eye with the black eyeliner.

"Is this about Joe Morelli?"

At the mention of Joe's name, I poked myself in the eye with the pencil. "Damn it!" I grabbed for some Kleenexes off the back of the toilet and blotted my eye. The hollow feeling in my stomach was replaced by butterflies…the size of bats.

"Well, is it?" my mother pressed.

"What does this have to do with Joe Morelli?" With my one good eye, I glared at my mom in the mirror, amazed that she was right. My hesitation to see my housing assignment had everything to do with Joe Morelli. A week ago, wild horses couldn't have kept me from running downstairs and tearing into that envelope. For months, all I'd thought about was escaping to school and being on my own, away from my parents and the Burg and the expectations that I'd turn into another Burg housewife. This was going to be my chance to be free and be myself, not Helen and Frank Plum's daughter. This last week with Joe had gone by so fast that I really hadn't had much of a chance to think about how my going away to school would affect our relationship. Would we be able to make it work? What would it be like? Even though Douglass wasn't that far away, I wasn't sure how often I'd be able to come home and how much time he'd have for me what with his new job. Everything was perfect right now, and I didn't want anything to change now that we were finally together.

"I ran into to Angie Morelli at People's Bakery today. She told me how nice it was to see you again and how proud I must be that you were such a big help around the kitchen." She raised her eyebrows in question at my reflection.

I decided not to respond, still not sure how much my mother knew. Probably it would be better to find out exactly what my mother thought was going on before I made up any fibs. My eye had stopped watering and I managed to remove the glob of black eyeliner from the white of my eye using the Kleenex and my fingertip. With shaky hands, I finished applying my eyeliner.

My mother continued, "Imagine how surprised I was that you'd ran into Angie Morelli and given her the impression that you could cook. So, I asked her where she'd seen you." I dropped the eyeliner into my bag and fished out the mascara. I was extra careful to steady my hand, not wanting a repeat of the eyeliner incident if she dropped another bomb. "She told me you'd spent Sunday afternoon at her house, helping her Joseph get around with his broken leg. Funny, I thought you were at Mary Lou's family reunion on Sunday."

"Mom…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"No more lies, Stephanie. What's going on?"

With slow, deliberate strokes, I put on my mascara. Then, I took a deep breath before turning and facing my mother. "It seems like you know just about everything. Joe finished his two years in the Navy and is living back in Trenton. In fact, he just took a job with the Trenton police force."

"Joseph Morelli? A police officer? Ha!"

"Mom, he's grown up. Matured. He's not the same kid he was twelve years ago. Or even two years ago. He's really turned into a great guy."

"I thought I told you to stay away from those Morelli boys. They're nothing but trouble, Stephanie. I can't believe that you're defending him after the way he hurt you."

I was surprised my mother realized just how much Joe Morelli had hurt me two years ago. I thought I'd done a pretty good job at keeping my emotions hidden from everybody, well, maybe with the exception of Mary Lou. "He did hurt me, but not intentionally. It really was all just a misunderstanding."  
"A misunderstanding? He went two years without ever contacting you. I'm not sure how that message could be misunderstood."

"Well, it was. I got over it and so should you. I've seen a lot of Joe this last week," I felt my cheeks flush, thinking about just how much of Joe I saw on Thursday night, "and plan on seeing a lot more of him this summer."

"Stephanie, this is a bad idea." I started to protest, but she cut me off. "What happens when you leave for school in the fall?"

I sighed and turned back to the mirror, realizing the worst of this argument was over. "I really don't know. We haven't talked about it yet." I rummaged through my make up bag for some eye shadow. I picked the compact with the blues and purples, loaded the applicator, and began putting on the eye shadow, starting at the inside corner of my eye and moving outward with the lightest of feathery strokes.

"You _are_ going to school in the fall?"

I dropped my hands, leaned on the sink, and looked at my mother in the mirror again. "Well, of course, I am." But, right now, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with Joe Morelli, in his shitty apartment off Route 1, and see where things went. Just thinking about it sent a thrill through me.

"Good. That's good, Stephanie."

This surprised me. I didn't know that my mother _wanted_ me to go to college. Not that she didn't want me to go, just that I didn't think she saw the value in me getting an education. Why does a housewife need an education? She had done fine without one. I finished with my eye shadow, hoping this conversation was over. Only blush and lip gloss left. If she'd just leave me alone, I might be able to get to Mary Lou's only 15 minutes late.

I brushed on my blush, high on my cheek bones and just little bit down my nose. I dropped the compact and brush back into my make up bag and rooted for my lip gloss. I settled on a shimmery, pink color and leaned into the mirror to put it on.

"I still don't think you should be seeing Joseph Morelli. I have a hard time believing he's changed."

With a final smack of my lips, my make up was finished. I screwed the wand back onto the tube of lip gloss, tossed it in my make up bag, and turned to face my mother. "Well, he's my date to Mary Lou's wedding. I guess you can meet him then and see for yourself. He's a good guy. Please try to keep an open mind." I brushed past her, out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom.

Two hours later, Mary Lou and I and eight of our best friends were huddled in the corner of one of the best night clubs in Trenton. Sue Ann Grebeck and Myra Balog wouldn't have missed it for the world. They both took the job of Burg Gossip seriously and would never miss an opportunity like this. Mary Lou Molnar's bachelorette party. Who knows what could happen? Carol Nadich and Marilyn Truro were along for the ride as well. They both took jobs right after graduation; Carol landed a great job at the button factory and Marilyn works at the DMV. After a stressful week at work, they were always up for an opportunity to blow off some steam. Gail Mangianni was the official night owl of the group. She was one of those people that just didn't function well until about 6 pm and really wasn't into the full swing of things until about 9 pm. It wasn't unusual for her to stay up until 4 am, even on school nights. Needless to say, her school work suffered. I could only guess how many first periods she must have missed. At this point, she was exploring job opportunities that would allow her to keep her weird schedule, but options were limited. She didn't really like the idea of being a clerk at the 7-11 what with all the armed robberies in Trenton, so she was considering being a nurse. Gail agreed to be our other driver since we were planning on staying out late. Our party was rounded out with Loretta Beeber, Cynthia Hawser, and Dorothy Rostowski.

We decided to hit Big Daddy's on Washington Avenue first because they were known to have the best DJ in town. In my mind, I envisioned the ten of us strutting into the club like we owned the place. All eyes would be on us as we cased the joint. The crowd would part like the Red Sea as we walked through. Guys would fall all over themselves to buy us drinks and girls would whisper jealous remarks to their friends as we passed. We'd take over the dance floor and totally rock it. The DJ would play music just for us as the rest of the patrons would circle around at the edge of the dance floor and cheer us on. In this vision, I didn't sweat; I didn't trip; my make-up didn't smudge; and I didn't look l was having an epileptic seizure when I danced.

The reality was that we walked into the crowded bar and were noticed by absolutely no one besides the bouncer. And he wasn't nice. He scrutinized our licenses and our faces to be sure we were of age and looped all of our wrists with neon yellow wrist bands to tell everyone we were under 21 and not allowed to drink. The crowded bar with all the pulsing and gyrating bodies slowly and unintentionally relegated us to the corner of the club where we now stood staring into the crowd with our arms crossed over our chests. The music was so loud and the bass was so strong that it felt like my heart was keeping time with the beat.

Finally, Mary Lou shouted over the music, "I didn't come here to stand around and watch other people have a good time. I'm dancing. Is anyone coming with me?"

Typically, Mary Lou has somewhat of a commanding affect about her and usually gets what she wants. But tonight, she was hard to take seriously. As the maid of honor, I'd observed all the bachelorette traditions and made her a veil from tissue paper from her shower gifts and a plastic tiara I'd picked up at the dollar store. Fisted in her right hand, hanging down by her leg, was the bouquet I'd made for her from the bows on her shower gifts. I cut a hole in a paper plate and pulled the streamers from the bows through the hole and then tied them all together. I glued the bows down to the plate so they'd (hopefully) make it through the night. Superstition says that for every bow that's broken when opening the presents, the bride will have that many children. Mary Lou broke at least three bows with a fourth one in question. She ought to have her hands full, I thought. Standing there, in the middle of the club, with a plastic tiara veil and a bow bouquet she looked silly and not the least bit commanding even if she was built like a brick shithouse. But, it was _her_ night, and I wasn't about to make her face that dance floor alone.

"I'm in," I said.

"Me too," said Cynthia Hawser.

"Why not?" said Loretta.

"What about the rest of you chicken shits?" demanded Mary Lou.

Marilyn Truro was taking the last drag off her cigarette and was looking for an ashtray to put it out. "I was just about to have a cigarette," she said. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." She stubbed the butt out and pulled out her leather cigarette case. Within five seconds she had lit another cigarette and was thoroughly enjoying it. Apparently, Marilyn wasn't handling the stress at the DMV in very healthy ways.

Dorothy Rostowski said, "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna find some guy to buy me a glass of Chablis. I'll find you in a few minutes."

"Chablis?" I asked. "When did you start drinking that?" None of us drank much and when we did, it was usually beer or wine coolers. Chablis was real wine. And real wine was terrible.

Dorothy shrugged. "My mom buys it by the gallon jug. Ernst and Gallo. It's okay once you get used to it."

Sue Ann Grebeck and Myra Balog found us a table in the corner and had set up camp. Sue Ann said, "We'll just stay here so we can keep this table. You guys can leave your purses here so you don't have to carry them while you dance."

Sometime during the conversation, Gail Mangianni had wandered off. Carol spoke up then and said, "I'd better look for Gail. I think we should stick together. Safer that way. You never know the kinds of creeps that come to places like this."

"You sound like my mother," I said.

She waved me off and went in search of Gail.

Mary Lou said, "Well, I guess the four of us will dance then." She led the way as we snaked a path to the dance floor. The overhead lights were very low, but the dance floor pulsed with colored lights to the beat of the music. There was a cheesy mirrored ball hanging dead center over the floor that reflected the light in all directions. The dance floor was wood, but the surrounding area had a light colored tile floor. We pushed our way towards the center of the dance floor so fewer people could actually see us dancing. "Everybody Dance Now" by C&C Music Factory was playing over the sound system. We all started to shuffle our feet to the beat as best as we could. It wasn't long and we really started having a good time. No one else on the dance floor was concerned with how they looked, so why should we be? I started getting into the music and moved with more freedom. The DJ was doing his thing and blended "Everybody Dance Now" into "The Safety Dance." Mary Lou and I started to laugh and pretended like we were dancing around a maypole like they do in the video. After a couple more songs, I forgot to be self conscious and lost myself in the music.

"Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa was pulsing through the speakers and I thrusted my hips along with the beat. Mary Lou was a constant on the dance floor, too, but our other friends kept drifting in and out. Occasionally, they'd bring a drink for us to share which helped to loosen up my mood. Right now, Dorothy and Gail were dancing with us. Dorothy was sloshing her Chablis all over the floor and Gail was making friends with everyone around us. Honestly, I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings and was feeling my way to the music. That is until I felt someone grinding against my backside.

At first, I just tried to wiggle forward a bit thinking that I'd danced right into someone else. But, the grinder stayed with me. Then, I spun around to see who the hell was rubbing themselves all over me. It was no one I recognized.

"Hi!" the guy shouted. "I'm Nick." I'd stopped dancing entirely while I tried to get control of the situation. "Don't stop dancing. You looked great."

I began to move a little to the music, nodded, and briefly smiled before turning my back to him. I loved dancing, but I wasn't into dirty dancing with complete strangers. I decided now would be a good time to take a break.

"Hey Mary Lou!" I shouted over the music.

"Yeah?" she shouted back.

"I'm gonna step outside and cool down. Do you wanna come with me?"

"What?" she yelled.

"_Ah push it – push it good."_

"I'm going outside."

"_Ah push it – push it real good."_

"Oh. Okay."

"_Ah push it – push it good."_

"Do you wanna come?"

"_Ah push it – push it real good."_

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." I waved her off and threaded my way off the dance floor.

I wound through the bodies and headed toward the back of the bar. Big Daddy's had a beer garden in back, although I wasn't sure why it was called a garden. There were no flowers, plants, or other vegetation in the "garden." Basically the beer garden consisted of a small concrete patio area behind the building. It was fenced off from the parking lot, with a small bar along the back wall of the club and a few outdoor, wrought iron tables and chairs clustered near the bar. It wasn't much of a garden, but it was a nice place to come get some fresh air and cool off a bit. I was hoping some of our friends would be out here, but I didn't see anyone I knew. I sat down in one of the chairs and tried to catch my breath.

Not two minutes later, the guy from the dance floor came out the back door. He was scanning the people on the patio while he stepped outside, clearly looking for someone. He caught my eye, smiled, and then walked over to me. He was holding two beers. _Shit_, I thought. I had been hoping his interest in me on the dance floor was completely random. That is I hoped I was just in the wrong place at the right time. Apparently not.

"Thirsty?" he asked as he passed me a beer.

I didn't want to take a beer from this guy, but I really wanted a drink. I'd worked up a sweat while I was dancing and was really thirsty.

I accepted the beer and said, "Thanks."

"I didn't catch your name. I'm Nick," he said, holding his hand out to shake mine.

I shook his hand and said, "Stephanie."

"Stephanie…" He said my name slowly like he was tasting it. He must've decided he liked it because he smiled. "You were really moving out there. You're a great dancer."

I laughed. "Oh, no, I'm not. But thank you. I was having fun."

Nick pulled a pack of cigarettes out his pocket and offered me one. "You smoke?"

I considered that. Did I smoke? I'd been a social smoker through most of high school and still did smoke occasionally. I'd already taken a beer from this guy and I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Plus, I didn't want to be social with him. "No, thanks," I answered and took a long pull from my beer. It was ice cold and delicious.

He took a cigarette from the pack and lit one up for himself. It smelled good.

"I don't remember seeing you here before," he commented.

"Yeah?" I replied in a non-committal kind of way.

"Yeah. And I'm sure I would've remembered. I don't forget beautiful women." He eyed me up and down and then smiled at me.

Time to get rid of this idiot. It's not that he was a bad guy. I'm sure lots of girls here would have been flattered by his attention and compliments. And by comparison, he was much better than a lot of the men typically at bars. He didn't seem drunk, and for the most part, wasn't too creepy – his cheesy pick up line notwithstanding. It's just that I was completely uninterested. It would take quite a man to make a girl forget Joe Morelli and this guy was not even in Joe's league.

"Well, thanks for the beer, Nick," I said as I raised my bottle to him in a toast, "but I better go back inside. Probably my friends are looking for me."

I saw disappointment cross his face before he smiled at me.

"See you later," I said and went back inside. I mentally thunked my head. _See you later _might give Nick a glimmer of hope when there was none to be had. Oh well, I'd just be sure to steer clear of him the rest of the night and absolutely not accept anymore drinks.

The music seemed exceptionally loud after being outside for a few minutes. I wanted to finish my beer before I started dancing again so I headed back to our table in the corner. Sue Ann and Myra were still perched on their stools; each had a frozen, girlie drink melting in front of them.

I pulled up a stool and shouted, "Where's everyone else?"

Myra answered. "Around. You just missed Marilyn. She's over at the cigarette vending machine to buy another pack." Yeesh. "Dorothy and Cynthia are in the bathroom, I think."

I nodded and drank my beer. It really did help to cool down. I ran the cold bottle over my forehead and chest to help cool me down even further. I'd worn a pair of skinny jeans tucked into calf high black boots and a black and silver t-shirt with an extra wide neck so it hung off one shoulder. I had a black tank top on underneath the shirt. As far as outfits go, it was pretty comfortable and cool. I finished the beer in record time and decided to get back on the dance floor. After all, I wasn't here to hang out with Sue Ann and Myra. This was Mary Lou's night.

_

* * *

Joe's POV:_

Saturday night and I was sitting in my old bedroom at my mother's place. It's not that I didn't have any options; it's more that none of them were very appealing. Bucky Seidler and Steve Olmney were going to Ernie's Bar and Grill near the government complex. Ernie's was one of my old man's haunts and a current hang out for my brothers, Anthony and Paul. I was doing my best to out live my Morelli heritage and going to Ernie's on a Saturday night seemed like a mistake. Anthony or Paul could be there and any number of their mistresses' husbands could show up and start trouble. And since they're family, I wouldn't be able stand aside. I'd be expected to have their backs in any altercation that might arise.

What I really wanted to do was spend the night with Stephanie. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was incredible Thursday night and I couldn't wait for a repeat performance. Honestly, I was happy to keep Stephanie around indefinitely. And that's what scared me. I'd never really thought of any girl as a permanent or even semi-permanent part of my life. But right now, I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I tried to tell myself it was just lust, that she was hot, and great in bed, that I'd be over her in a couple of weeks. But I was having a hard time convincing myself. Usually once I had sex with a woman, the excitement was gone. I might keep dating her for a few weeks or even a couple of months, but that was probably more laziness on my part than attraction on her part. But I was more attracted to Stephanie today than I was before we ever had sex. We had this wild electric chemistry that made me just a little bit crazy when I'm with her. That buzz of excitement was addictive, nearly like a drug. But more than the physical connection, there was just something about her, something that was comforting, something that felt like home that drew me to her.

Even if the thought of commitment didn't scare me, the knowledge that she was going away to school and I was starting at the police academy in a couple weeks dampened my mood. Logistically, we wouldn't be able to make a relationship work. This was exactly what I'd thought before I left for the Navy. And like before, I wasn't sure it would be fair to either of us to try. I'd already lived a little and had some great experiences in the service. How could I ask Stephanie to give up similar experiences in college? But my selfish side didn't want to think about the complications. I wanted Stephanie. Now. And we still had a few weeks before this would really become an issue. Maybe by then my feelings for her would cool down.

I pushed all this feelings bullshit aside and dialed Mooch. "Hey man, can you get out tonight?"

"I don't know. Shirley will be pissed I'm leaving her on a Saturday night."

"Do you guys have plans?"

"No. She likes to watch the Golden Girls on TV."

"The Golden Girls? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Mooch sighed. "I'm serious."

"Come on, man. It's my second weekend back and you haven't even been out with me once."

"Hey, I came to your welcome home party."

"Yes, you did. With your wife. Are you that whipped that you can't go out one Saturday night?"

"Whipped? Me? Fuck off."

"Then, come on man. Let's go out."

"Alright. I'll talk to Shirley. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could hit the clubs on Washington Avenue."

"Are you fucking serious? The night clubs? Only college kids and gay guys go to dance clubs. Why don't we just go to Ernie's?"

"I'm not going to Ernie's, God damn it!"

"Well, I'm not going to some sissy night club. What about the bowling alley?"

"Fine. I'll just call Larry Skolnik and see if he wants to go to the dance clubs." Skolnik was dating one of the girls at the bachelorette party, Myra Balog, so I'm sure he'd come along for the ride. I'd rather go with Mooch considering there just seemed something a little off with Skolnik. He was too into porn. It was like he watched the videos for pointers and not just for fun.

"What's with you, man? Why are you so dead set on going dancing?"

I hesitated to think of a reasonable excuse for subjecting us to that scene, but I couldn't think of anything quick enough.

" Wait a second. Isn't it Mary Lou's bachelorette party tonight?" I didn't respond. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. Lenny Stankovick told me last week at the refinery. He was in fixing some gas lines and couldn't stop talking about their bachelor parties and the wedding. Is that what Stephanie planned for Mary Lou? A night out at the dance clubs? Are you hounding me about being whipped when you're willing to go to a _night club_ just to chase some tail?"

"Don't talk about her like that." I warned.

"Oh, so it's more than tail that you're after. She means something to you?"

"Fuck you, Mooch. Nevermind." I started to hang up, but I heard him call my name. "What, you asshole?"

"I'll go. I'll go. This is pretty interesting. I've never seen you act like this about a girl before. I think it's funny."

"Yeah, well, I don't. It's freaking me out. I'll be by to pick you up in an hour. Be ready. I'm not coming in and enduring your wife's wrath."

Mooch was laughing. "Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting."

An hour and a half later, Mooch and I were walking into Big Daddy's. There were lots of clubs on Washington Avenue, but Big Daddy's was the only club Stephanie mentioned by name on Thursday. She said something about them having the best DJ. I hoped that meant that they would at least start there, if not stay the entire night. The bouncer didn't card us and started to wave us through, but then he stopped me.

"Planning on doing some dancing tonight?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face as he eyed my cast and crutches.

"No. Just drinking." I started to swing past him, but he stopped me again.

"You better not cause any trouble tonight."

"We'll be on our best behavior," I replied, mirroring his sarcastic smirk. After a short stare down, he let me pass.

The stares of several girls weighed on my back as we headed towards the bar. I glanced in their direction just long enough to see if they were Stephanie or any of her high school friends. I wasn't sure that I'd recognize all of them anymore; I'd been gone for two years and they were two years younger than me. Mooch and I made our way through the crowd and took two stools at the bar. I balanced my crutches against bar and tried to keep my big ass cast out of everyone's way. Mooch got the attention of a pretty female bartender who hurried her way over to us.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Two Budweiser's," I said.

"No problem," she said and reached below the bar to the cooler with the beer. I had a feeling she was leaning over farther and stayed bent over longer than necessary. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and noticed that she did have a nice rack. Mooch wasn't being so nonchalant about it. If he didn't close his mouth soon, there'd be drool all over the bar. She popped the caps off our beers and handed them over. "These are on me."

"Thanks," Mooch said as I said, "No thanks. What do we owe you?"

She was clearly offended. "That'll be five dollars."

I dug in my pocket and pulled out a ten. "Keep the change." That seemed to slightly mollify her.

Mooch punched me on my arm as she walked to the other end of the bar. "What did you do that for? She was going to buy our drinks!"

"Because she wanted to sleep with us. So unless you're willing to cheat on Shirley, it's only right to pay for our beers. I'm here for Stephanie and that's it. If we don't spot her by the time we finish these beers, then she's probably not here. We'll have to check out the other clubs."

"Good God. Well, I hope she's here then."

We turned our backs to the bar and looked over the dance floor. Sitting in this way made it impossible for me to keep my leg out of foot traffic. The DJ was playing an in-house mix of Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby," and the original song he ripped off, "Under Pressure," by Queen. I'd never admit it to anyone, but "Ice Ice Baby" was a guilty pressure of mine. I loved that fucking song.

"Jesus Christ, Joe. 'Ice Ice Baby'?"

"He's playing Queen too. Just look for Stephanie, okay?"

The dance floor was very crowded. So crowded, in fact, it almost seemed like the throng of people moved as one entity, their bodies pulsing with the music. After a couple of minutes, I began to pick out individuals and their individual styles. The men looked like fools as they tried to do the running man like Vanilla Ice. No one could dance like him. If this was the only way these guys could get laid, then I felt sorry for them. Yeesh. I shook my head to clear it and started concentrating on the women.

Mooch elbowed me. "Hey, isn't that Mary Lou?"

"Where?"

"There in the middle. With the princess crown on?"

I searched the floor and found something sparkling on top of someone's head. Mooch was right. It was a tiara. And Mary Lou was wearing it. Stephanie couldn't be far away. I widened my search area and found Stephanie a few feet away. She was beautiful. She was dancing to the music, her face flushed, her hair curled in tight ringlets around her face. She laughed and smiled at Mary Lou while Mary Lou attempted her own version of the running man. Stephanie had on tight jeans and a sexy off the shoulder top. The crook of her exposed neck was so inviting that I actually stood up to go to her on the dance floor.

Just as I was reaching for my crutches, her smile evaporated and she stopped dancing. Some jackass had pressed himself against Stephanie's backside and was grinding on her. I saw red. Stephanie took a step forward and turned towards him. Obviously, I couldn't hear what she said over the ridiculously loud music, but it didn't look friendly. She pushed against his chest to back him off. He spread his arms wide in apology. Stephanie turned back to Mary Lou. They moved away a little bit and then started dancing again. The jackass followed. Did they really think he wouldn't? Didn't Stephanie know any better?

This time he moved behind her, but kept his distance. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was going to back off a bit. Then, he put his hands on her hips and slid one down over her ass and the other up her shirt. In the fraction of a second before I barreled onto the dance floor, I saw Stephanie whirl around to face him. I used my crutches to make a path through the crowd, not giving a second glance to who I shoved or what happened when I did. It registered with me that Mooch was close on my heels. I couldn't see Stephanie or Jackass once I was on the dance floor and it was making me crazy.

Finally, I reached Stephanie and what I saw stunned me. She was alternately holding and shaking her hand while Jackass was sprawled out on the dance floor. Mary Lou had moved over him and was reading him the riot act. She was bent over him, shaking some homemade bouquet in his face as she yelled at him. Her tissue paper veil trailed off one shoulder and hung over his body, quivering with her jerky movements. I could only make out a few words over the music, but I could tell Mary Lou had the situation under control. I went to Stephanie and took her in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Joe! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I didn't expect to find you getting manhandled by Jackass over here."

"Nick. His name is Nick."

Just then, the bouncers arrived on the scene, and like me, they weren't sure what to make of the situation. Stephanie piped up and explained what had happened. I listened with barely controlled fury as I heard her tell the bouncers that he'd been bothering her all night. When he put his hand up her shirt, she'd had enough and decked him. A right cross apparently. I'd have to remember that. That poor bastard didn't even stand a chance. She'd wanted my hands on her, but that didn't stop her from running me over and breaking my leg when I pissed her off. She was amazing.

The bouncers dispersed the crowd and hauled Nick off his ass. One guy had to physically restrain Mary Lou. Stephanie was in good hands.

The bouncer from the front door said to me, "I thought I told you not to cause any trouble."

"What? I didn't! Didn't you just hear what she said that other guy did? You're just lucky she and her friend got to him first."

The bouncer laughed and said, "No, you're lucky. Now, you can stay here with your girlfriend instead of being hauled off to jail." Then, he walked off.

I watched him walk away and decided he wasn't worth wasting my time. "Let's go outside," I suggested. "We should probably get some ice for that hand, Slugger." I nudged Stephanie with my crutches and lead the way to the backdoor.

Outside, it was much quieter so we could actually talk. You could still hear the music bumping in the background, but you couldn't make out the songs. Really, you could just feel the music. Mary Lou and the rest of the bachelorette party followed us outside. Someone got a bag of ice from the bar and handed it over to Stephanie. I helped her lay it over her hand.

"Your knuckles will probably be bruised and swollen." I told her.

"Oh Mary Lou. I'm so sorry. I'm going to look terrible at your wedding."

"Don't be silly. You're absolutely kick ass! Totally punk rock! I can't believe you punched that guy."

"Yeah, well, if I didn't, you would have."

"No, I would have," I said. The girls all blushed and giggled. I sighed. Mooch ordered a round of drinks from a nearby waitress. Once everyone had a drink, Sue Ann Grebeck made Stephanie retell the story. Probably so she could have all the details straight before she spread what happened on the Burg grapevine.

Finally, Mary Lou suggested that everyone go back inside and dance. The girls begged and teased Mooch until he finally agreed to dance with them. They said it would be for their protection, but I think it was actually just to see him do the white-boy shuffle. Stephanie and I were finally left alone.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you. I came to see you. I missed you."

Stephanie visibly relaxed. Her whole body seemed to melt. "I missed you too. I'm so glad you came!"

"Yeah, well, you seemed to have everything under control. You really were amazing out there. You're not like any girl I've even known."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

"You should! I meant it that way." I rearranged the ice on her hand. "Maybe that's why I can't get you off of my mind, or out of my system."

"Are you trying to?" Stephanie looked hurt. Her eyes fell to her hand in her lap and her shoulders slouched forward.

I touched her cheek and told her the truth. "No. Not really. It's just that I know this is going to be very difficult for us here in the next couple of weeks."

She sighed. "I know. I got my room assignment today." When I looked at her with a blank expression, she continued, "You know. My dorm room assignment. From Douglass."

"Oh! That's great." The inflection of my voice was somewhere between a statement and a question. From the way she talked that day at Pino's, I knew that she couldn't wait to go to college. Getting your housing assignment would have to be very exciting to a new freshman, but she didn't look excited. She looked depressed.

"Yeah. I guess. Everything just feels different now that you're back. Things that used to mean everything to me just don't seem that important anymore. Even college." Stephanie fiddled with her bag of ice.

"Stephanie," I warned.

"I know. I know." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked up at me. "Your being home is just making it very hard for me to leave. Before I couldn't wait to go, now I've got a reason to stay." She smiled. "It's just that this feels so right. _You_ feel so right."

"I know. I know exactly what you mean. I should be excited to be starting the academy, but I hate that it will take away from our time together."

"Let's not focus on the negative. Okay?" She put her hand on my cheek. "Let's just enjoy the time we have together and we can work out the details of my college and your job later. We don't have to solve this tonight," she said with a shake of her head.

"You're right. Besides, I've been dying to do this since I first saw you tonight." I leaned into Stephanie and gave her small, open-mouthed kisses along the juncture of her shoulder and neck and then I softly bit her where I had just kissed her. I trailed a string of kisses and nibbles up her neck to just behind her ear. The ice fell from Stephanie's hand. "Hey, you dropped your ice," I whispered in her ear.

"Just kiss me," she said and threw her arms around my neck.

Her kiss was hot and demanding and she clung to me tightly, almost like she was afraid to let go. I knew the feeling. I kissed her back with everything I had until I heard people whistling and hooting behind us. We weren't alone - not nearly alone enough. I broke the kiss, but held her in my arms. "How much longer do you have to stay here?" I was desperately running through my options of getting her alone. And I didn't mean for a quickie in the Tasty Pastry, or even a repeat of our beach sex. I wanted to spend the night with her. The whole night.

"I drove as a favor to Mary Lou. So I'm here until the bitter end. And then, I'm spending the night at Mary Lou's."

"Do you have to?"

"What? Drive? Of course, I do. What else would I do with my car?"

"We can take care of your car. What I meant was do you have to spend the night at Mary Lou's? I was thinking maybe you'd want to spend the night with me." I couldn't tell by her facial expression what she was thinking so I continued. "I mean, I don't want Mary Lou to get her feelings hurt. I know it's her night and all, but I just thought…"

"I'd love to spend the night with you! Mary Lou'll be fine."

"Great. Let's go see if we can speed things up a bit." I reached down and grabbed her bag of ice and told her to keep it on her knuckles. I ushered her inside and looked around for Mooch. He was still on the dance floor, surrounded by Mary Lou and all her friends. And surprisingly, he looked like he was having a good time. Hunh. Who would've known?

"Stay put. And keep your fists to yourself. I'll be right back." I winked at her and then went to rescue Mooch. I quickly told Mooch the plan and we rounded up Stephanie's friends on the dance floor. Four of the girls had already left after Stephanie's big fight, so there were just six of them still here if I included Stephanie. Of the remaining six, five were ready to go. They complained of their feet hurting, and being hungry and tired. Mary Lou was the lone die hard.

"Come on, guys," she urged. "This is my last night out as Mary Lou Molnar. I need to make the most of it."

"I think you did make the most of it," Dorothy said. "This was fun, but I'm ready to go home. Besides, I bet if you leave now, you might be able to hook up with Lenny for a little bachelorette party sex."

"It doesn't count if it's with my fiancé," Mary Lou countered.

Dorothy spread her arms wide and said, "When you close your eyes, he can become anyone you want him to be."

That had Mary Lou stumped. Mooch and I howled with laughter. "Alright," she finally agreed. "Let's go."

I pulled Mooch aside and asked him for the biggest favor of our lives. "Will you drive Stephanie's car and take these girls home?"

"What? No! Shirley'd kill me."

"You can blame it all on me. I'll even fess up to her that I made you do it. Please?"

"What am I going to do with Stephanie's car?"

"Well, she's supposed to be staying at Mary Lou's, so you can just park it there and walk home."  
"It's four blocks!"

"Walking's good for you."

"Fuck you."

"I'm just saying. Probably you don't get much exercise working on the line at the refinery. A little exercise would do you some good."

"I'll do it. But for Stephanie. Not for you. She looks as anxious as you do to get out of here. Have fun." Mooch waggled his eyebrows.

I told Stephanie the plan and she passed her keys to Mooch. Mooch called out to the other five ladies, "Okay ladies, who wants a ride?"

"I do, I do." I heard a couple of them scream.

"Me! Me!" A couple others squealed.

Stephanie laughed. "Are they always this horny?" I asked.

"No. Weddings make women crazy."

"Does that mean you're feeling _crazy _tonight?" I whispered in her ear.

"Joe, if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to have to do you right here on the bar."

My eyes darkened and my voice deepened. I nearly growled, "Let's go." I nudged her again with my crutch and corralled her out the front door of the bar. "I'm parked just down the street." We walked quickly to the next block where I left my car.

Once we were settled in the car, the engine roared to life and I raced back towards the Burg.

"So where are we going? I didn't think you could move into your apartment until the first of the month."

"Uh…" I stammered. I hadn't really thought this through. We didn't have a place to stay. "How about my mom's house? I could sneak you in. She'd never know."

"Are you crazy?" she shrieked. "I'm not having sex at your mother's house. Especially, if she's there!"

"Fine. What about a hotel?"

"Which hotel? It couldn't be anywhere near the Burg. My mother would be sure to find out. I swear she has friends with daughters and nieces that work all over this town. She'd be beating on the door before we even got our clothes off."

"Okay." I blew out some air through my teeth. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Let's just do it in the back of your Camaro. I've been fantasizing about that for _years_."

"Another time." Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I promise," I told her and put my hand on her thigh. "I want to go somewhere that we can spend time together. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for cops, or worse yet, creeps trying to get a look at you."

Stephanie smiled. "That sounds nice. I just don't know where we could go."

"Maybe I should just drop you off at Mary Lou's. I should have been more prepared. Once I have my own place, at least _this_ won't be a problem."

"Well, there is one place where we could go…"

"Where? Just name it."

"My Grandma Mazur's." That was the craziest idea yet. I swerved across the yellow center line when I jerked my head in her direction. "She's not there! My Grandpa and Grandma went to Atlantic City for the weekend. They won't be back until noon tomorrow. They always stay at the Trump Marina Hotel Casino and my grandpa won't leave until he's had the Sunday brunch. My grandma even misses mass for these trips. Trust me. They won't be home."

I thought it over. It seemed a little creepy – having sex in Stephanie's grandparents' house – but I was desperate. And at least they wouldn't be home. The way I was feeling right now, I think I would've risked doing it with them there!

"Let's do it. Where do they live?"


End file.
